As Sure as the Dawn
by Kae Noel
Summary: After two years of being back on earth Hitomi's life is a wreck. Van comes to bring her back. But not everything is just peachy in Gaea... Please R&R! Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

As Sure As the Dawn  
Chapter1  
An Escaflowne fan fiction by:  
Emilykn@attglobal.net  
  
The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fic so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.  
  
  
"Oh, Hitomi," Van sighed "Why did I ever let you leave?"  
Van was sitting in Escaflowne, just thinking. It had been two years since she left, he thought about her constantly. Everything he did triggered some sort of memory and he would want to scream out in pain for the sorrow he felt.   
She had done so much for Fanelia, for him. He wished he could go back to earth and bring her back to Fanelia, to be Queen of Fanelia, to be his wife. But she had made it quite clear; she had to go back to Earth. But why?   
Merle came bounding into the grove a paper in hand.  
"Van Sama! Guess what? Allen's coming to Fanelia!" she said playfully.   
Merle was beginning to grow into a beautiful young cat girl, her cheeks were thinning out, her hair was now several inches bellow her shoulders and she was getting taller. Van had grown up as well; he was almost as tall as Folken had been and he was no longer a skinny twig.  
"He's what?!" Van knew Allen wanted him to get on with his life, to rule his kingdom and settle down with a princess. He winced at the thought.  
"He's coming tomorrow Van Sama! The Crusade is passing through and he wants to come visit. Oh please, Van! You've been so depressed lately I'm sure a friendly visit would cheer you up."  
"I'm sure it would," He said dryly, Allen would see him in this mood and try to convince him he needed some fresh air, or something.  
"Yea! Smile Van Sama, it's been so long since you smiled or laughed please!" She begged.  
Van jumped down from Escaflowne and offered her a forced smile that faded quickly.  
"There, is that better?"   
"Lord Van, come back here!"  
Van walk back to the castle, it had been rebuilt to look almost exactly like the old one. Except for the bedrooms, he'd made sure there were places for guests, Allen, Dryden, Milerna, etc. All had their own suits that were only used by them. There were a few others for officials who came, some offering treaties others their daughters for marriage some even dared to offer both. But most of all he made a perfect room for Hitomi, should she ever return. It had one of the best views in the castle, second only to his, and light green tapestries and bed sheets, like her eyes. The bed itself had a large canopy with thin silk curtains that could be drawn around it, there was a dresser on the wall by the door and a large mirror next to it which reflected the view from the window that covered the opposite wall. It would be perfect, if only she returned. But then again if he brought her back there wouldn't be a need for that room...  
Van walked into his study and slammed the door. He pulled the pendant out from under his shirt.  
'If only...' he thought.  
There was a tap on the door.  
"GO AWAY!" He shouted staring at a painting of Hitomi on the wall; tears began to cloud his vision.  
Someone opened the door ever so gently.  
"I said go away." He muttered, hiding the tightness in his voice, he held the pendant even tighter.  
"Van, I know you miss her, but..." Merle said, concerned, he'd been like this ever since she left; it wasn't healthy.  
"Just leave me alone!" he shouted.  
"Yes Van," Merle left feeling hurt, she'd only been trying to help.  
Van realized his error and turned to call her back, but it was too late, she was gone.  
***  
Hitomi was falling, again, she was enclosed in darkness, she couldn't see anything all she knew was she was falling and no one was going to save her. Suddenly she saw Van; he was flying towards her wings flapping as hard as possible. She reach out to him their finger tips brush lightly and then...  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Stupid alarm clock!" She moaned hitting the off button.   
6:00  
She headed for the bathroom to take shower, when she was done she blow-dried her hair, it came to her waist. But her hair wasn't the only thing that had grown, now a junior in high school she was tall and voluptuous, and every guy she came across noticed.  
Hitomi pulled on her school uniform, it had changed as well; it was light blue and white with a royal blue ribbon.  
She opened the cover of her science book, and picked up the large white feather she kept there, Van's feather. The only thing she had to remember him, besides the aching, empty part of her that seemed left on that other world.  
"Oh Van, why did I ever leave," she stroked the feather protectively and put it back in the book.  
"If only I could go back..." but there didn't seem any way to do that; Van had the pendant.  
Hitomi grabbed her bag and headed down stairs; she picked up a granola bar and headed out the door for school.  
Yukari was waiting for her at the train station, as usual they sat next to each other and Yukari talked about everything happening at school and with their friends.  
"I got a letter from Amano, Hitomi. He says he misses us all but he really enjoys his new home and friends in England." Yukari said excitedly.  
"That's good," Hitomi said, only mildly interested.  
"He said to say 'hi' and that he misses you." Yukari tried to cheer her friend up; she'd been like this ever since Amano left. Yukari was sure that was the reason for it.  
"Really Yukari? It's nice of him to think of me." Hitomi sighed, she just wanted to leave. Everything had gone haywire since she came back. Her parents had split up, Yukari was her only friend and she had moved out, tired of her father's drinking, she hadn't seen her mother since she left a month after her trip to Gaea.   
The train stopped and they walked to school, when they got there the school was buzzing with the news of a new student, James Anderson, a foreign exchange student from the United States. Yukari kept saying how she wondered if he was cute, or if he would help her with her English.   
"Come on Yukari, I thought you an Amano had that distant dating thing going on." Hitomi said, bursting her friends daydream bubble.  
"You're right, I have a boyfriend what would I need a guy for but perhaps he'll like you." Yukari was trying to help and Hitomi knew it, but this was getting obnoxious.  
"Yukari, I have no desire to even consider what you're thinking, It's absolutely insane, I don't need a boy friend!" Hitomi slammed her locker.  
  
Hitomi went to her homeroom class, Yukari wasn't in it but James was.  
"Class this is James Anderson, he's a foreign exchange student from America, I trust that you will make him feel right at home." The teacher announced, "James, you may sit behind Hitomi, the third seat in the row by the window there." James walked to his new desk.  
"Hello Hitomi," he said politely as he passed her.  
Hitomi didn't notice he was even there until he did, she was day dreaming again, thinking about Van and the others but mostly Van.  
"Hello," she said impulsively, and then grimaced when she realized how stupid she'd been. James smiled victoriously; his first day and he already had a girl to win over.  
***  
Van looked at the pile of letters sitting on his desk, undoubtedly more and seventy-five percent were marriage proposals, he had long since quit writing refusal letters.   
He broke the seal of the first one,   
  
The Father of Princess such and such, king such and such, wishes to offer her hand in marriage to the Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia. The dowry will include... blah, blah, blah.  
  
Throwing the first one into the fireplace he took another from the stack.  
  
Paschall King of Setsuna requests and audience with the King of Fanelia, on the matter of a treaty and trade of arms. It has been noted that Fanelia prefers to remain a neutral kingdom but it would be in the king's best interest to...  
  
This could go on forever.  
***  
Hitomi was relieved when lunch came, she had felt James' stare boring into her back all morning and she was sick of feeling watched by some stupid American, to coin the phrase.  
She walked down to the track and sat on a bench there, after eating her lunch she tilted her head back and cried. If only she could go back to Van, if only she cloud leave, if only she hadn't left.  
James broke her quite mourning and sat down beside her. She glared at him through her tears.  
"What's wrong Hitomi? I want to help." James ventured.  
"Nothing, why should you care any ways? You don't know me, you have no idea what I've been through!" She shouted.  
"I don't, but I would like to help Hitomi, really," he pleaded.  
Hitomi stood and started to walk away, James followed.  
"Hitomi, please, I want to be your friend."  
"No, James you can't be my friend, you just don't understand! No one understands," Hitomi broke into a sprint. Over the past two years the only thing she'd looked forward to was track practice and it came in handy.  
  
***  
Eventually Van made it through all the letters, he had burned fifteen letters, three others had been somewhat important. They were from officials that would need to be invited to the castle and told to save their offers for someone else.  



	2. Chapter2

As Sure As the Dawn  
Chapter2  
An Escaflowne fan fiction by:  
Emilykn@attglobal.net  
  
The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.  
  
"Hitomi! Wait up!" It was Yukari, Hitomi had hoped to leave after school with out Yukari noticing.  
"Sorry Yukari, I'm late!" She said truthfully.  
"I just wanted to ask you something," Yukari said jogging in step beside her.  
"Ask away because I don't have much time."  
"What's wrong with you Hitomi? Why are you acting so strange? You haven't been the same since Amano left, Hitomi tell me!"  
"Is that what you think is wrong? You think it's been Amano all this time don't you? I can't believe you, Yukari! You don't know anything about me! I just want to be left alone!" Hitomi stopped outside a daycare center.  
"All right then Hitomi, I'll leave you alone." Yukari finally backed off and gave up, if Hitomi didn't want her friendship she wouldn't offer it.  
Hitomi walked into the day care center, she just loved working with all the little kids, she felt at peace when she was here, did but today she also felt a deep longing that she couldn't quite pin point.   
A little girl named Tara tugged on her skirt and stared up at her with big green eyes like her own.  
"Miss Kanzaki! Come play with me today" she begged, her long dark pigtails bouncing.  
"All right I'll play with you today," she said, and as she watched little Tara she knew what the longing she felt was, she wanted to have a real family. But not just any family, she wanted Van's family.  
***  
"Van, you either have to go to earth and find Hitomi or forget her and find someone else." Allen was saying.  
"But Allen I can't just find someone else, it wouldn't be the same I'd go insane." Van was ready to make Allen leave but he knew he couldn't do that, it would be rude and Allen was his friend after all.   
"Then go find Hitomi, bring her back, marry the girl for heavens sake!"  
"I wish it was that easy," Van sighed  
"Why can't it be?"  
"Because, what if she's found someone else, what if I can't find her?" Van was frustrated, this was embarrassing.  
"Van I'm sure that what ever happens you come back and be resolved, with or without her."  
Van nodded, he stared up into the sky.  
'I'm coming Hitomi, I'm coming' he thought.  
***  
Hitomi sat on her couch watching late night television, she couldn't sleep and when she did she had dreams, frightening dreams.  
I'm coming  
The voice came like whisper but it echoed in her heart, she glanced around the room. Could it be? Was Van really coming to get her?   
"Nah, couldn't be, he's probably already found someone else to be queen of Fanelia" she told herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling.  
She went to bed and slept soundly, dreaming of Van coming to rescue her.  
***  
Van stared up at the mystic moon, 'I'm coming' he thought. He held the pendant out in front of him at arm's length, thinking of Hitomi as he'd last seen her, short hair, green eyes, that strange school uniform. The pendant swung up towards the moon and he was enveloped in the column of light.  
When the light dissipated he found himself in a strange room there was one of those boxes Hitomi he told him about, she'd called it television.  
He looked around; there was a stack of mail sitting on the counter. He picked up the letter on top.  
It was addressed to Miss Hitomi Kanzaki.  
"At least I'm in the right place." He turned around and knocked a glass off the counter, it fell to the ground and shattered. He winced at the sound, this wasn't how he wanted to find her, and he'd wanted to find her during daylight and to sweep her off her feet, not scare her in the middle of the night.  
  
Hitomi woke up; she rubbed her eyes trying to remember what had awakened her from her dream of Van taking her away to Fanelia. She heard broken glass; there was someone in the house. She grabbed a bat from her closet and walked ever so quietly down the stairs. She saw him; he was bent down picking up the shards of glass.  
"Ouch," he winced having cut his finger on the glass.  
She snuck up behind him and just as she was about to bring the bat down on his head turned and she saw his face in the moonlight.  
"Van!" she gasped, dropping the bat, tears ran down her cheeks  
"Oh, Hitomi," sighed and pulled her into his arms, "it's been so long."  
"Too long, oh Van..." she sobbed into his chest.  
"Shhh, it's okay I'm here now right?" he stroked her cheek she look up to him with those same green eye's that he'd always loved and he realized how much she'd grown up. She noticed the difference in him too, he was taller and stronger, but his eyes were the same auburn ones she'd gazed into long ago and his hair was still unkempt.  
"Oh Van, why did you wait so long? It's been horrible, Mom and Dad broke up, I move out and now Yukari hates me. I want to leave so badly, I just want to be with you." She looked into his eyes again and saw they were filled with tears.  
"I'm so sorry Hitomi, I should have come to get you. I was so miserable but you had left and there had to be a good reason for it so I just let you go." He held her even tighter, "I thought I could live without you, but I was wrong I need you Hitomi, I need you by my side forever."  
"Oh Van, I love you."  
"Hitomi, will you marry me? Say you will, come back and be queen of Fanelia." He tilted her chin so she would look him in the eyes.  
"Of course Van, I never thought you'd ask." She said her face bathed in moonlight.  
Van tilted his head and kissed her; she melted against him and the light surrounded them again.  
They found themselves in the grove where Escaflowne stood, amongst the graves of Folken and Van's parents. Van helped Hitomi to her feet, the sun was beginning to rise, and it was going to be a long day.  
Van showed Hitomi to her bedroom and tucked her in; he realized she didn't have that gym bag this time and would need clothes when she woke up. He slipped into the hallway and closed the door. A maid walked towards him apparently going about her business.   
"Trellyn, please bring my fiancée, Miss Hitomi a proper change of clothes." He said to the maid.  
"Yes Lord, Van" she said and then hurried down they hall.  
He opened the door to his bedroom and crawled into bed; he hadn't gotten any sleep that night and with out any rest he would be of no use to anyone, let alone the kingdom.  



	3. Chapter3

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter3

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fic so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.

Hitomi awoke to find Van sitting by her window. She yawned and he turned to look at her.

"Good, you're awake," he said with a smile.

"Mm hm," she nodded and stood.

"There's a change of clothes on the dresser, and some fruit too." He wasn't quite sure what to do, he thought she'd still be the same girl he'd known two years ago. It was obvious she wasn't, she'd grown up quite a bit and he suspected he had as well. It was at this point he realized he'd been staring turning towards the door he started to leave, but thinking better of that he gave Hitomi a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," he said breathing in her scent, 'still as lovely as ever,' he thought.

"Me too."

He left and she felt just as confused, she was still in love with him but something was drastically different. 

She changed and looked around the room; it was beautiful. She walked to the window and looked out onto the grounds, she saw Allen walking with Van and next to him was another strangely familiar person. She thought for a while and the man's blue hair, height, and walk made her thing of Van's older brother.

'But it couldn't be' she thought of Folken falling after killing Dornkirk, no one could have survived that.

The group turned and began walking towards her, then she saw his face, the familiar teardrop, and she noticed his hand; it really was Folken! But how?

He spotted her looking down on them and smiled up at her as if he knew what she was thinking. She turned away from the window and walked into the hall

She saw Merle strolling her way and the cat girl broke into a run when she spotted her.

"Hitomi! I heard you're going to marry Van Sama! Is it true?" She asked excitedly. Hitomi was just beginning to realize the fullness of what had happened.

"Yes Merle, I'm going to marry Van," she sighed, as if affirming herself of it. Everything seemed so perfect.

"Hitomi!" It was Allen; she smiled and saw Van and Folken trailing him.

"Allen, it's good to see you again, all of you," she looked to Folken who smiled back at her

"I know what you're going to ask," he said offering her his arm. She took it and he led her to Van's study, only Van followed them in.

"I bet you want to know how I'm still alive, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "Exactly."

"Well you do remember how I fell after I killed Dornkirk right?" she nodded and he continued, "Well, I was just unconscious and when I awoke you were gone, not to mention the huge head ache I had."

"But why didn't you come back to Fanelia?" she asked.

"I asked the same question," Van answered for his brother, "You see we left without him and he had to travel on foot because he had broken his wing falling like that."

"Oh, I guess that makes since."

"I got back the day after you left, I wish I could have been here in time to wish you off."

"Or convince her to stay," Van teased.

"I probably would have tried," he admitted.

Allen opened the door and studied the scene before deciding to come in.

"Merle and I are going to have lunch if you guys would like to join us sometime in the next year." He said giving a fake attitude of annoyance.

"All right Allen," Folken said walking towards the door, it was Van's turn to offer Hitomi his arm.

"Van, I was wondering, what ever happened to Serena?" She asked quietly keeping good distance behind the group.

"She's with some of the friends she's made here, they're at the market. We haven't seen any sign of her other personality if that's what you were concerned about." He reassured her, she nodded and they sat around a rather large table in the dining room.

***

Van and Hitomi were walking in one of the many gardens around the palace. 

"Hitomi, do you think we've changed?" Van asked cautiously. 

"Yes, but I think for the better. I know I still love you as much as the day I left." She sensed that was what was bothering him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I think I love you even more than when you left," he whispered in her ear.

"I think you're right, that's a much better way to put it." She looked towards a shady patch of grass. He saw where she looked and walked that direction. They lay back in the grass and looked at the sky through the leaves of a tall oak tree.

Hitomi snuggled close to him, it had been so long since she felt the protection of his arms, and it made her fall in love all over again when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

***

"So how long till we hear the pitter patter of little feet around the palace?" Allen asked jokingly, as they spied from Folken's own study. Folken gave him a look of rebuke that softened into one of joy. 

'My little brother is king of Fanelia and about to be married, and I'm about to be an uncle' he pondered, "Well it'll be about a month before the wedding and I'd give them about the rest of the year before the first, so about a year." He smiled, funny how things worked out, he'd never really been cut out for the position of king and he had never really wanted to marry, but Hitomi would make wonderful queen.

Allen laughed, "I think we've been found out!"

Van looked straight in their direction and stood, scooping Hitomi into his arms, and walked towards another part of the garden, out of sight.

"I suppose so."

***

"Van, what was that for?" Hitomi asked as he carried her down the path.

"Allen and my brother were spying on us," he said with a suggestive smile, "And I couldn't do this with them watching," he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh," she blushed. He smiled; he liked the color that rose in her cheeks.

"Besides, I like it here much better," he motioned to the fountain and a blanket he had had someone lay out in the grass. He gently sat her down on the blanket and then pulled her into his arms again. They spent sometime in the garden that afternoon and they both left with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Red," Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"Red?" Van wasn't sure what she meant.

"Yes red, for our wedding, I want everything to be red, white and gold." She said looking into his eyes; they were full of compassion and excitement.

***

Folken had been visiting with Allen and some old friends while the couple relaxed. Serena had returned and she and Merle were playing game of cards when Hitomi and Van walked into the large visiting hall where everyone was gathered.

Folken gave Van a knowing look of approval and nodded. It was time to make it official.

"Everyone," Van said, gaining the attention of the entire group, "I have an announcement," Hitomi smiled up at him.

"I, as of this date, am engaged to be married to Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the mystic moon who save Gaea two years ago."

The room was filled with applause and Hitomi curtsied like any of the royal women he had met, if not better.

"Now if you excuse us, we'll be freshening up for dinner," Van took Hitomi and walked towards the hallway, she felt as if she would float away with excitement.

"Close your eyes," Van whispered in her ear after walking Hitomi into her room, "I have surprise for you." She did so and he disappeared into the large closet.

"What is it Van?" she asked with an excited laugh.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see?" he stood in front of her holding one of the dresses that had belonged to his mother.

"It's beautiful! You didn't have to do all this Van, really" 

"Yes I did and it was my mother's she'd want you to have it." Van smiled at her humility, he'd always liked that about her.

"Thank you Van!" She kissed him and then took the dress.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to take you down stairs, we wouldn't want Folken or Allen to feel obliged to do that would we?" she mussed his hair playfully.

"See you then," she called after him as he walked across the corridor.

***

Dinner went smoothly and Allen talked to great lengths, being Allen this was easy, about where he was going next, Serena would be coming with him this time.

"I see you've done well," Folken said so only Van could hear, "She'll make a wonderful queen and an even better mother."

Van smiled and glanced over at Hitomi, she was sipping at her wine, very carefully this time. He took her in for quite some before her gaze met his own. They smiled at each other for a few seconds until they were broken from their trance by laughter from Merle and Serena's end of the table.

Finally dinner was over and they retreated to their rooms.

Van watched over Hitomi as she fell asleep, her gentle features standing out in the moonlight.

"Good night Hitomi," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	4. Chapter4

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter4

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.

Van didn't sleep well, he was tossing and turning, trying everything he could to get comfortable. He felt energized, but without some sleep he'd be a mess for all the officials he had to impress the next day.

Finally he gave up and went over to check on Hitomi. She looked so peaceful; she was curled on her side around one of the large pillows. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her, her silhouette was outlined by the green sheets and her hair floated over the pillow her head was resting on.

For a moment he wished she was holding onto him instead of that pillow.

He sat next to the window and watched as the sun began to rise over the kingdom, his kingdom. He sighed and returned to his room, he had exactly one hour to sleep, hopefully he could take advantage of that.

***

Merle quietly opened the door to Hitomi's room. She stifled a giggle and then perched on the edge of the bed. 

"Hitomi!" she laughed and jumped on the bed, "Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

Hitomi moaned and threw a pillow at the cat girl, sending her to the floor with fits of laughter.

"Come on Hitomi! There are all kinds of things: eggs, bacon, bread, fruit, juice, even some yogurt!" Merle coaxed naming all the tasty food that was prepared.

"All right, I'll come just let me get dressed" Hitomi laughed as Merle bounded from the room.

"Just Hurry up," she called from some distance down the hall.

Hitomi closed the door and rummaged through the closet until she found a light blue sundress. She put it on and slipped on the shoes that she had left by her bed.

She walked towards the dinning room and found that almost everyone was already there, except Van and Folken. 

'Guess it's a family thing, sleeping in,' she laughed to herself.

Merle motioned her to the seat next to her. Hitomi filled her plate and was just raising the fork to her mouth when Van walked in. She forced herself to swallow the bite of food. She was realizing more and more each day just how much she loved him and as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek he seemed even more like the boy she'd fallen in love with two years ago. 

"Good morning, Van," she managed.

"Good morning, Hitomi. Did you sleep well?" he asked already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, quite well actually, it's so nice to be back in Fanelia." She loosened up and managed to finish her breakfast.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Folken asked his brother.

"You should know, meetings with the council, then meetings with all the dignitaries that want to form alliances and that's just this morning." Van sighed, Hitomi was finally back and he didn't have anywhere near enough time to spend with her.

Merle knew what he was thinking and was struck with brilliant idea.

"Hey Hitomi! Why don't we go to the market after breakfast? We can just shop around and maybe even find something neat to buy." She suggested.

"That sounds great Merle," she said.

"Well, it appears we all have arrangements for the day then," Folken said, satisfied. He knew full well that Allen would be leaving and that would ease his nerves. He'd never been to comfortable around Allen, let alone Serena, who didn't know the fullness of her time being controlled by Ziabach. It mad sense for her not to be told her alter ego was Dilandau, It would mean mentally scarring her and she was already so traumatized to know they had made her into a killing machine let alone a guy.

***

"Ooo, Hitomi this one is really pretty!" Merle said holding up a necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart, there were diamonds around the edge and a floral pattern was etched into the middle.

"Yes it is," she held it in the light and watched the diamonds sparkle.

"Oh Merle, look at this!" Hitomi had spotted a bridal shop. She was looking at a veil with a diamond tiara and matching necklace.

"Wow, do you really like it Hitomi? We could get it." Merle suggested, fingering the diamonds woven into the veil.

"I don't know, it must be expensive…"Merle cut her off.

"_Hitomi _you're going to be _queen_ do you think that the cost is going to matter?"

"I suppose not," Hitomi realized this was going to take some getting used to.

"Let's look at the dresses, we'll need your gown, the bride's maids', and the flower girl's."

"I forgot how much planning a wedding took," Hitomi sighed, "but who will we have be the flower girl, I can't think of any one." 

"I don't know, maybe Van will know." Merle suggested

"Wait I know!" Hitomi thought of a little girl with dark hair and green eyes.

"Who?" 

"Tara, the little girl from my day care center, she'll be perfect! Also she's a foster child, maybe just maybe we could adopt her and get her out of that wretched foster home!" The idea had come to Hitomi just as the words left her mouth.

"Whoa slow down Hitomi! I'm sure this is a great idea although I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about." Merle was confused, 'foster child? What the heck is that?' she wondered. Hitomi explained that Tara's Mother had abandoned her and Tara was put in a foster home when she was very little. But the foster parents weren't very kind, they left her at the day care center all day long and at times she had come in with bruises from them beating her.

"Oh, that's horrible! I just know Van will agree you should adopt her." Merle liked the idea of helping Hitomi take care of a little girl that looked like she could very well be Van and Hitomi's daughter.

"Great, we'll have to go back to Earth for at least a week before the adoption process is finished. But I think we can work that out." Hitomi was planning everything out in her mind.

"Hitomi! Snap out of it! Let's just have fun right now, we'll find your dress and pick out ones for the brides maids to come and be fitted." Merle couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay, let's start with the bride's maids. Pick a red one you like Merle because I want you to be my maid of honor." Hitomi smiled at the surprised look on her face.

"What Merle? Who else would I pick?" Hitomi laughed.

***

They spent several hours shopping and returned to the palace with two gowns, a sample bouquet for Hitomi, her veil, shoes for both of them, and several order slips for flowers and dresses that would be picked up later.

Van was in a meeting and saw them walk through the palace gates. He wasn't very interested in the new plan for agricultural development so he watched as the walked up the steps and under his window. Hitomi's face was beaming and he knew they'd been successful; he saw the sample bouquet and knew where they'd been.

"Lord Van, do you approve of the expansion project?" An adviser asked.

"Yes, yes, do what you think is right. In fact I'm putting you in charge of the whole thing. I trust you won't disappoint me." Van said and walked out of the meeting. His Fiancée was back, what better reason could there be to escape the monotony?

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	5. Chapter5

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 5

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.

"It's beautiful Hitomi," Van said as she held up her wedding gown.

"Now, let's show him how the veil and tiara look!" Merle suggested taking them carefully from the box.

Van took it from her and placed it on Hitomi's hair. Letting her hair spill elegantly over the edges of the tiara, he arranged the veil so it fell gently around her face and over her hair.

"Perfect," he said and looked into her shining eyes, _she_ was perfect.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone," Merle said.

"Thank you Merle, I had fun" Hitomi smiled, still looking into Van's eyes.

"Yes, thanks Merle" Van added as the cat girl left.

Van's eyes shimmered with a look of mischief as he removed the veil, leaving the tiara, and scooped Hitomi into his arms. 

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked as he walked down stairs.

"For some lunch," he said smugly and kissed her cheek.

"What's for lunch?" she asked and playfully ran her fingers over the back his neck.

"It's a surprise." They reached the kitchen and he put her down.

He picked up a picnic basket, heavy with delicacies and offered Hitomi his arm, which she promptly took. 

They walked into another of the large gardens he had redone to his specifications. He led the way to a large awning and beneath it were two chairs and a small table.

"So, what would the future queen of Fanelia like for lunch?" He asked cunningly, "Perhaps a glass of ice water, a turkey sandwich and some cheesecake for desert?" Van said, setting each item out as he named it. He bowed and gently pushed her chair closer to the table.

"_Van_, you're sweet but quit clowning around and enjoy this with me." She said as he kissed the top of her head.

"All right if you _insist_," he said with faked annoyance and sat down across from her. She giggled and took a bite of her sandwich. 

After lunch Van led the way again into a large clearing that was surrounded by flowers.

"It's so beautiful, when did you ever find time to plan all these changes?" Hitomi asked.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't stand being without you any longer I designed something, these gardens, the bedrooms, believe it or not I planned your room just for you, and my own to suit us both." He blushed feeling embarrassed. She was in a similar situation. 

"You did all this thinking of me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he admitted pulling her into his arms.

"That's the nicest thing any one's ever done for me," she sighed feeling safe in his warm embrace. 

"Nicer… than this," he said. Gently putting his hand behind her head he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

She felt the gentle unrelenting pressure of his lips and melted against him. It was all so perfect, and at last she was really home.

"Van, there's something I have to asked you," she said as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"What's that beloved?" Van was having a hard time controlling himself; 'save it for later' he mentally bashed himself over the head with a two by four.

"Well, Merle brought up the subject of a flower girl while we were shopping today," she looked to him for a second and, seeing she had his interest, continued. "There's a little girl back on earth, her name is Tara, she's four years old and was at the day care center where I worked. She's really sweet and she' got dark hiar just like yours and green eyes…" Van cut her off.

"Just like yours, she sounds perfect Hitomi," He liked her idea, but how would they make this work?

"That's not it Van, you see she was abandoned by her mother when she was young and she's been living with a foster family that treats her very badly, I was thinking that if we went back we could adopt her. She'd be ours Van, to take care of!" Hitomi was excited and Van could see it. He felt it too like a fire spreading in his veins, he knew she was right they had to go save this little girl.

"It's perfect Hitomi, we'll leave right after I cancel all my meetings for the next week and a half."

"But Van the adoption process will only take a week…."

"To spend with my family," he finished before she could say any more.

***

A week later Van and Hitomi were supposed to be returning from the Mystic Moon.

"What's taking them so long?" Merle complained, "don't they know the engagement ball starts in an hour?"

Folken rolled his eyes, Merle was right though, they should be back by now.

"I'm sure they'll be here," he reassured her and walked towards his study. 

Merle turned on her heel, headed down the corridor and looked out the large window in Hitomi's room.

Suddenly the pillar of light appeared and the dissipated she looked for it's location and found it in one of the gardens below the window.

"Van Sama!" she yelled and bounded down the stairs.

When she got outside Van and Hitomi where headed her way, Hitomi was carrying a large duffel bag and Van another of a similar size, then she noticed the little girl running ahead of them.

"Meruru!" the little girl said enthusiastically and set the box she was carrying down.

Merle scooped Tara into her arms, "I see you've heard of me little Tara" Merle teased and tickled her under her chin. 

Tara giggled, "Hitomi and Van told me all about this place and how Van and Hitomi fought the evil bad guys to save Gaea!" she said.

"Pretty neat story isn't it? Merle asked.

"Yeah, and they're my new Mom and Dad, did you know that?"

"Mm Hm, I've heard about you too little Tara." Merle sat her down and smiled at Hitomi and Van, who were stunned at how quickly, Tara adjusted.

"Don't just stand there! Come on we have a ball to get ready for!" Merle reminded them.

Soon Hitomi and Tara's things were put in Hitomi's room, where an extra bed had been set up. Hitomi helped Tara to get dressed and then pulled the gown she had bought for prom out of her duffel bag. It was dark blue and made he eye's stand out. She found her make up set and set about the task of applying it.

"Can I wear some?" Tara asked quizzically, seeing the difference it made in Hitomi's appearance.

"Sure," Hitomi took a brush and applied a light blush to Tara's cheeks. Tara looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the result. Hitomi smiled as she spun around the room making her dress billow out around her.

Soon after Hitomi finished Van walked in and picked up Tara. 

"So is my little girl ready to go dancing with me?" he asked and danced playfully holding her in his arms.

"Yeeess" she giggled.

"Come on you two," Hitomi said with a smile, " We'll be late if we don't get going." Van set Tara down, took her right hand in his left, and offered Hitomi his right, she did and they walked down to the dining room.

During dinner Van sat at the head of the table, Hitomi at his right with Tara next to her and Folken to his left.

Hitomi drank her wine sparingly, remembering that both her father and Tara's mother had come to ruin through alcoholism. As the meal progressed she was asked hundreds of questions, she would barely raise her fork to her mouth and someone else would direct a question to her. Folken realized this and took the time to answer some of those questions for her, she smiled her thanks and ate as quickly and elegantly as possible. 

Tara was enraptured by all that was going on around her, she could hardly believe the amazing world she was in let alone that she was the princess of an entire kingdom. Now that realization struck the six-year-old full force.

"Hitomi, is it true that you and King Van have adopted this adorable little girl?" Katrina, one of the dignitary's wives asked.

"Well yes it is, and she's quite bright. I'm sure she'd like to talk to you all about it," Hitomi suggested.

"Would you do that little one?" Katrina asked and shifted her attention to the little girl.

"At last" Hitomi sighed and lifted a fork-full of food to her lips.

Van, who hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all this time, took that moment to annoy her.

"Shall I make the announcement now?" he teased, she gave him a look that said 'you better not'

"Van, you wouldn't." 

"You're right, but eat quickly, look's as if Katrina is wrapping up her conversation with our daughter." He smiled.

Hitomi managed to eat about half her meal before Katrina interrupted her again, and only seconds later the people Folken had been holding off grew tired of him as well and she was the center of attention again.

Van saw this and stood, tapping the edge of his goblet. The crowd grew quite and he began.

"Friends, family and dignitaries, thank you for coming tonight to celebrate my engagement to Hitomi Kanzaki. But there is another reason for Fanelia to celebrate." He motioned to Tara who came to him in an instant; he picked her up so everyone could see her. "Hitomi and I have adopted a daughter, Tara Krinon de Fanelia."

The crowd cheered and he sat down with her in his lap. All through dessert questions were directed at the entire Royal Family, who managed, somehow, to enjoy the raspberry sherbet that was served.

Finally dinner was finished and the group moved to the ballroom. There was some more conversation time before the first strains of music wafted through the air. Van scooped Little Tara into his arms and danced with her for the first dance.

Folken took Hitomi out on to the dance floor and the two couples danced alone until the musician gave a signal for the rest to join. As they did Folken let go of Hitomi and took Tara from Van's arms.

"Uncle Folken!" she said surprised. He smiled that dopey smile and 'danced' towards the door that would lead him towards Hitomi's room.

Hitomi smiled as she danced with Van.

"You look beautiful tonight, what did you do to your eyes to make them look so shimmery?" he asked, no one on Gaea ever used that sort of thing.

"Its make up Van, girls on earth wear it all the time, you saw that didn't you?" He nodded.

"I just never figured it out." They dance for a minute in silence just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Folken and Merle are so good with her" she sighed. Van held her closer than was necessary for the dance and she relaxed in his arms. He felt his pulse rising quickly.

"They do, but I would like to know one thing Hitomi, why did you pick Krinon for her second name?" He asked the question that had been bothering him since they got back.

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"It means Lily in Greek," She explained.

"Hm, Tara, Lily of Fanelia. You're right it's perfect." The music faded and the dance finished, "I'll be back, save me the last dance." He smiled.

***

"Uncle Folken, can't I stay downstairs? _Please_?" Tara begged.

"No, Tara, you need to rest." Folken gently stroked her hair as she lay in her bed.

"But I'm not tired," she yawned. Folken smiled, he'd found himself doing that a lot more than usual lately.

"Do you know and lullabies?" she asked snuggling into the blankets.

"I believe I know just the thing." Folken said and began whistling that tune he always had. Tara drifted peacefully to sleep.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6

As Sure As the Dawn

****

Chapter 6

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.

"Hitomi, may I have this dance?" It was Allen, Hitomi nearly gagged.

"Actually I was going to…"

Van saw Allen from across the room and quickly came to Hitomi's side.

"Hitomi, you were going to dance this one with me weren't you?" He asked, glaring at Allen.

"Why yes, I was just telling Allen that." With that Van took her out on the dance floor and left Allen standing with out a partner.

"Thanks Van," Hitomi sighed, leaning closer to him.

"It was nothing, I couldn't let that sleaze dance with you now could I?" Van spun her in time with the music.

"I'm glad you didn't."

***

After the ball Van was walking Hitomi back to her room and couldn't help but notice how she kept shifting her feet. If he had to wager on it he'd say they hurt, his own weren't doing to well but he scooped her into his arms.

"Thanks," she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he whispered in her ear. 

They reached her room and she opened the door. Van walked carefully over to her bed and laid her on it, she fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow. He took her shoes off and pulled the sheets around her. He kissed her cheek and checked on Tara, who was sleeping soundly. He turned around and saw Folken standing in the doorway.

"Folken, you startled me," Van felt his pulse racing.

"Shhh, let them sleep" Folken said and stepped away from the doorway. Van followed him into the hall.

"They're wonderful aren't they?" Van stated instead of asked, as he closed the door.

"Yes the are, but there are more pressing matters at the moment." Folken walked towards Van's study, Van followed and when they were in the safety of the room Folken began.

"Van, there has been an uprising of people who still think Dornkirk was right."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem for Fanelia should it?" Van was trying to be optimistic but it wasn't working very well.

"Of course it is Van, and you know it." Folken didn't like Van's denial.

"I know. They'll want Hitomi right?" Van's face flushed with anger at the thought of some goons taking Hitomi.

"Right, and they want to dismantle Escaflowne as well, they see me as a traitor." Folken reluctantly added.

"Great! Just great! What next? I suppose they'll kidnap Tara and Hitomi and ask for Escaflowne in return for my daughter?"

"That's precisely what one of our spies on the inside have told me they plan to do."

"URGH! I have to get them out of here and now!" Van stormed out of the study.

"Hitomi, wake up, we have to leave and now, we're all in danger, gather only what you must have and bring Tara to the grove where Escaflowne is." Van said hurriedly and went to his own room, changing into a white shirt and his favorite pair of pants.

Hitomi vaguely realized what was happening as she packed her and Tara's things in the smaller duffle bag. She remembered Van telling her they were in danger and to take Tara to the grove with Escaflowne.

She realized she was still in her gown and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Tara, wake up honey, put on some clothes, Daddy said we're in trouble and have to leave." Hitomi smiled despite the imminent danger, she had just referred to Van as 'Daddy,' the awkwardness of it struck her.

"All right" Tara said rubbing her eyes.

***

Van was in the grove with Escaflowne, he held an energist in the palm of his hand. Knowing what he had to do he put his finger to his sword and sliced a small gash in it, the blood trickled over it and he put it into the large gem on Escaflowne's chest. He felt the effect immediately, he could see from both his perspective and Escaflowne's and he saw Hitomi running his way, Tara was riding piggyback, holding the duffle bag. They reached the grove and he focused on his own sight.

"Is Folken here yet?" he asked, and as he did Folken walked into the grove, a bag for him and Van over his shoulder.

"Okay let's go, I hope Merle understands." Van said jumping into the pilot's seat. 

He stretched his arms and legs into the mecha, and lowered he hand so they could step onto it. Tara was in awe, Van had told her about Escaflowne but she didn't think it would be this cool, or this big.

Van stood and willed Escaflowne to change into dragon form. Hitomi, Folken and Tara found themselves, in the passenger area behind Van. He took off towards the forests out side the Kingdom; this was going to be difficult.

Folken took Tara from Hitomi's shoulders and sat down with her cradled in his lap, Hitomi sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

Van shifted, trying to stay awake, if he didn't find some place for them to hide for the night they'd have to travel all night and he was getting too tired for that. Finally he spotted a clearing surrounded by trees; he landed and transformed Escaflowne back to its regular form. He walked under the protection of the trees where he sat it down. He took of his shirt and picked Hitomi up from where she was standing next to Folken, who had Tara in his arms. Van carried her to a soft patch of grass, and lay down with her in his arms. It was a cold night and she clung to him instinctively, he sighed and wrapped his wings around her, sharing in her warmth he fell asleep.

Folken wrapped Tara in his cloak and made himself comfortable next to her. It would be a long night.

***

The next morning Merle awoke to find that she was alone in the palace. She searched all over and then found a note on Van's desk.

Merle, we had to leave, it's better if you don't know why. I'm sorry but it's best if you stay once we're gone you'll be safe. Take care; we'll be back as soon as possible.

Love,

Van

"VAN SAMA!" she tilted her head back and screamed at the ceiling.

***

Hitomi woke up in Van's arms, she tried to remember what had happened, they had fled the palace and now Van was holding her, he was still asleep and his wings were wrapped around her. She felt his protective embrace and his wings gently touching her skin. She suddenly remembered Tara, 'where is she?' she wondered, alarmed. She looked around and saw her snuggled up against Folken. Hitomi relaxed, and felt Van's gentle breathing against her cheek.

The sun was beginning to rise, but Hitomi knew they would only travel under the cover of night; it was too dangerous otherwise. She laid her head on Van's chest and listened to his heartbeat, soon she fell asleep to he sound and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

***

Tara woke up as the sun began to shine in her face, she rolled onto her back and sat up, she was wrapped in Folken's cloak. She looked around, she barely remembered leaving and getting on Escaflowne but otherwise the last thing she remembered was Folken whistling to her as she fell asleep. The melody floated through her head and she hummed it as she looked around, Escaflowne was to her right and Van and Hitomi were still sleeping to her left.

"So you're awake little one, are you hungry?" Folken asked from behind her, he had started a fire and was cooking something that made her mouth water.

"Mm hm!" She nodded, and walked over to his side. He took some of the fish he had caught in the stream they camped by off the spit and let it cool. When it had he offered it to her, she thanked him and ate it quietly.

"What's wrong Tara?" He asked.

"Why'd we have to leave?" She asked

"Well, you see, there are people who don't like Hitomi and Van, they think that this bad guy, Emperor Dornkirk was right and I killed him and they defeated his power."

"Oh, so that's why," she tried to understand, "but why did I have to come? Couldn't I have stayed with Meruru?" she didn't understand.

"No, they would have taken you to get what they want." 

"Uncle Folken, I'm afraid," she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

***

"What do you mean, they were in danger?" Merle screamed at one of the spies that had come to report on the uprising's progression.

"I can't tell you Miss, Folken left specific instructions to only tell you what is necessary. It is for your own well-being. I'll tell them that they have left and…"

"I don't care I want to know where Van Sama is!" Merle screamed, the spy left and Merle was left alone in Van's study, she paced the room. There was a knock on the door and she ignored it, the door opened gingerly.

"Merle," It was Celena, "Are you okay?" she asked and stepped in the doorway.

"Serena! What are you doing here? I thought you left, I'm so worried about them!" Merle ran to her and cried.

"No, Merle, we didn't leave," Allen said from the hall, " And I got a note telling me about the situation. Van was right in not telling you everything, you'll be safer this way, he asked me to take you with me to Asturia.

"Okay," Merle sighed and went to her room, shutting both of them out.

***

Van woke up to the smell of the fish Folken was cooking. He sighed and pulled Hitomi closer as he stretched. He looked down at her, she was still sleeping and her shirt had come unbuttoned slightly, revealing a tempting amount of her chest. She shifted in his arms and he felt her exposed skin against his, he realized he was trembling as he brushed some hair from her face. She woke up enough to realize he was looking at her; she smiled up at him and stretched. He kissed her cheek and reluctantly let her go.

They sat up and looked into each other's eyes. Folken noticed they were awake and whispered to Tara.

"They're awake, go tell them we have food here." He gently pushed her in their direction. She ran into the middle of the couple, they laughed and hugged her.

'They make great parents,' he thought and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Hitomi! Van! Folken caught fish for breakfast come have some! Its really yummy!" she ran back towards the fire which was dying down to coals.

"Shall we go?" Van stood and let his wings shrink into his back, leaving feathers all over the grass. When he was done he helped Hitomi to her feet.

"Thanks Folken," Hitomi said as she ate her fish, " for breakfast and for watching Tara."

"It was no problem, she and I are good friends. Isn't that right little one?" he teased and tickled her.

"So what are we doing today?" Hitomi asked.

"Well I've been trying to update Escaflowne, I think I can modify the cape into a stealth cloak, but Van will have some discomfort in his shoulders.

"If it means we can travel during the day, it'll be a big help, I don't mind." Van said.

"Great I'll take today to do it and in the mean time, you can play in the stream with Tara, she's been asking all morning if I'd take her."

They finished breakfast and walked there, Van carried Tara and wrapped his free arm around Hitomi.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	7. Chapter7

Chapter7 ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 7

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. But only constructive criticism please.

Folken succeeded in giving Escaflowne a stealth cloak, he was right about Van having pain in his shoulders though. Van was in need of constant back rubs due to the filing and changes his brother was making to Escaflowne. When the pain finally subsided Van wondered if he was hallucinating. 

"Folken is done fixing Escaflowne." He sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Good, let's go see." Hitomi said and picked up Tara, who had been picking flowers from around them.

"So, does it work?" Van asked.

"Try it for your self, I'm sure you can activate it without being in it if you try," Folken assured him. "Simply, release some of the pressure on the wings, but not enough to let them expand."

Van did so and Escaflowne disappeared before their eyes. He smiled and returned the cloak to normal position.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go." Van hopped into Escaflowne and lowered the hand again to pick them up; he brought them under the cloak and began walking towards their destination, Folken's old laboratory. Folken had made a short cut there from the palace, but it was destroyed and they hadn't been able to rebuild it. No one would ever look for them there but it would take three more days to reach it, if they flew all night.

*** 

Soon the sun went down and Van felt safe flying Escaflowne, they wouldn't have the stealth cloak then. 

Van flew as long as he could stay awake, when he started to nod off they could just see the glow of the sun on the horizon. He landed and put everyone down gently. Folken and Tara had stayed awake for most of the night but Hitomi stayed by his side all night. He'd tried to coax her to fall asleep, he'd had her lean against him as he flew and she rested there, but still she stayed with him.

Folken put Tara close to Escaflowne and sat watching over her for a while, he nodded to Van, who held Hitomi in his arms, reassuring him that Tara would be well taken care of. Van carried Hitomi out of sight amidst the trees and bushes, he had some thoughts floating in his mind and he needed to release them.

***

Folken smiled, Tara slept so peacefully, he couldn't help but feel attached to her, she reminded him of the time before he was force to face the dragon. A time when he had read Van stories and taught him to whistle. He finally fell asleep and dreamed of those days, before Dornkirk and Zaibach. 

*** 

Van held Hitomi closer than ever before, she looked into his eyes with such passion he wanted to consummate their marriage before it had even occurred. Once again he mentally smacked himself with a two by four.

She ran her hands over his bare chest and then over his wings, which were unfurled to their full size. He sighed and kissed her passionately, he felt like a pulsing ball of energy and his hands moved with out his consent.

Hitomi trembled at the way he was holding her; she felt nervous at first but relaxed in his arms. He nuzzled her neck, covering it with kisses, she did likewise. Just when Van felt like he couldn't hold back any longer Hitomi pulled away from his grasp. She knew what he was feeling, she felt it too, and he could feel it in the way her pulse raised when he touched her. But she also knew it had to stop, it wasn't right and Van knew she was right.

He gently wrapped his wings around her and held her as she fell asleep. Finally he too drifted to sleep as the sun began to rise.

***

Merle was beginning to like helping out on the crusade. The crew was still obnoxious as ever but hey respected her more now, she was growing up and made it well known.

She'd helped Gadess piloting, kept a look out for obstacles and helped Celena clean out one of the storage rooms. But she still worried about Van and the others, 'will they be all right? Where are they? Why are they running?' these questions and others like them puzzled her all day long. When they arrived she bounded off the ship and towards Allen's rebuilt fortress. Allen called after her to take her things but it was too late, she was out of hearing distance.

"I'll take it," Gadess offered and took her bag to her.

***

Hitomi woke up and had forgotten where she was, as her vision began to clear she remembered what had happened. Van was still holding her tightly, as if he let go he'd never see her again. She gently touched his cheek.

"Van, wake up. We've slept all day." He started to stir and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. That woke him up.

"Good morning," he sighed and stretched.

Hitomi stood up and realized she didn't know which direction Van had left Escaflowne. He realized her dilemma and began walking towards the camp. She took his arm and watched as the sun sank below the tree line. 

Tara and Folken had been awake for quite sometime now and Tara saw them coming.

"Van! Hitomi! Come see what Folken found!" She said excitedly.

"What's that?" Van asked and sat down in the grass beside her.

"Its another pendant jus like Hitomi's," Folken said and handed it to Van.

"How could that be?" Van didn't like the idea of where it came from and how it got there. 

"I'm not sure, but I think Tara should keep it, no one would suspect a child could have such a thing." Folken took it and put it around Tara's neck.

"It's pretty, just like yours, mommy." Tara sat in Hitomi's lap and held the crystals so they were next to each other.

"Yes it is sweet heart, just always remember to believe in yourself and your friends." Hitomi was close to crying, 'Tara just called me Mom for the first time!' she thought, overjoyed.

"We'd better get going," Van climbed into Escaflowne again.

Soon they were soaring over the forests again.

***

"Allen! Van told you where they were going didn't he?!" Merle shouted in the blonde's face.

"Yes he did Merle," Allen smiled at her exasperated look; she really had grown up.

Merle saw the look on his face and it made her even more irritated.

"Allen! Tell me where they are! NOW!" She grabbed his shirt collar and shook him.

"I can't tell you, Van told me to protect you, much as he hates to admit it he trusts me. I can't betray that trust," he had her by the shoulders now.

"Urgh! Allen just leave me alone!" Merle stormed away from him.

"Oh well, I lost another one." He returned to what he had been doing before with out giving it so much as a second thought.

***

Hitomi was playing with Tara as the wind whipped around them; they were flying high over the trees. 

"Hitomi where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know were _are_ we going _Van_?" She asked.

"To Folken's old laboratory he had before Dornkirk found him." Van said and concentrated on flying. There were several winds blowing them and he was having a hard time controlling Escaflowne.

"You had a laboratory? Like in all those horror movies?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I still have a laboratory. But I'm not sure what a horror movie is," She sat in his lap.

"Oh, that's right I forgot, you don't have TV or movies here." Tara sighed, "But I'm sure it's neat." 

She leaned back against him and looked up at the starlit sky. Folken gently touched her forehead, it felt warm, too warm. He held her 'till she fell asleep. He gently placed her in Hitomi's arms.

"Feel her forehead, it felt warm to me." Folken looked concerned.

"Oh, little Tara," Hitomi sighed when she realized Folken was right.

"What's wrong?" Van asked over his shoulder.

"She's got a fever," Hitomi replied.

"Then we should get there as soon as possible, with the stealth cloak we'll be there by tomorrow evening." Van was determined. He'd seen to many young children die in his life to let his own daughter slip through his fingers.

"Just take it easy Van, you don't need to be sick too," Folken warned.

"Don't worry about me, worry about her, she needs us more." Van looked forward and willed Escaflowne to go faster.

Folken tore a strip of fabric off his cloak and poured water from one of the canteens he had brought on it until it was effectively wet. He held to on her forehead, hoping to cool the heat.

The night was a long one and Van flew as fast and long as he could when they finally landed the sun was rising over the clearing they had landed in.

"Wake me up in an hour" He said and fell asleep in the grass next to Escaflowne.

"He really loves her," Hitomi smiled as she watched him sleep.

"He loves both of you, it would kill him to lose either of you." Folken said as he stared a small fire. Hitomi sighed and stroked Tara's cheek. Tara stirred and looked up at Hitomi

"Mommy, I don't feel good," she managed to say.

"Shhh, rest Daddy is going to get us to Uncle Folken's laboratory, he may be able to make you some medicine." Hitomi tried to coax her to fall asleep.

"Uncle Folken, you tore your cloak." She noticed the frayed ends.

"The other piece is on your fore head little one." He said gently and turned to Hitomi. "I saw a patch of berries over there," he pointed off in the distance, "I'll be back." He left and went to pick some.

Hitomi looked over at Van, he slept peacefully at the foot of Escaflowne, and she got an idea. Lifting Tara from her lap she walked over to him and laid Tara down in the grass beside him, Hitomi smiled at them, everything had been so perfect. She realized how tired she was and lay down on the other side of Tara, she fell asleep seconds later.

***

Folken whistled as he picked the berries, he'd slept for quite some time and was wide-awake. He looked at the sky; they'd need to leave when the sun got just a little higher.

When he returned to camp he saw the three sleeping near Escaflowne and smiled his dopey smile, just like he had used to smile when Van was little. He gently woke Van up and then Hitomi.

"Eat some berries," he said, holding his cloak out to them, it was filled with them. "I'll watch over her for awhile."

"Thanks, Folken." Hitomi said as she stretched and took a handfull of berries.

Van walked over to the fire; the warmth of it felt good. Hitomi sat next to him and put the berries in his lap. 

"I'm worried about her," Van sighed and put his arm around Hitomi's waist, "Not just about her being sick, but about her safety, what if she starts having visions like you did? I mean having a pendant may not be the best thing for her." He looked over and watched as Folken gently brushed Tara's hair from her face.

"Van, she'll be all right. She has two parents who love her very much and an uncle that is reminded of his little brother when he looks at her." Hitomi snuggled up against him, she was tired and his shoulder offered a comfortable place to rest.

"I hope you're right," he sighed and ate some of the berries.

***

"What do you mean you have to leave?!" Merle was sick of the way Allen was acting, she was sick of Allen, period.

"I mean, I have to leave. We've been told the Crusade is needed in Asturia's capital, we need to go." Allen was exhausted, Merle had tried every possible way to get him to reveal anything about where and why Van had gone. Not that Merle cared.

"So you're just going to _leave_ me here?" 

"No, Celena is staying also, you two will be just fine," Allen reassured her.

"Your leaving me here with her!? I can't believe this, what if she goes _insane_ or something, I mean we don't need to see Dilandau again do we?" 

"That's why you're both staying! And try to keep your voice down she doesn't need to be any more traumatized than she has been." 

"Oooooo! I can't believe you Allen Shezzar!" Merle stormed from his presence for the fifth time that day, and it was only ten in the morning.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	8. Chapter8

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 8

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please.

Soon Escaflowne was moving swiftly through the forest, and Hitomi was holding Tara, who wanted to hear about the war on Gaea and how they beat Zaibach.

Hitomi did the best she could to explain the first part of the story. She had gotten to the point where they went to see Dryden for the first time when Tara nodded off to sleep again.

Folken touched Hitomi's shoulder and she nearly jumped, but caught herself, remembering she had a sleeping child in her lap.

"How's she doing?" He asked and lifted Tara into his lap. 

"Worse," Hitomi said quietly hoping Van wouldn't hear. Van did hear and he sighed in despair. 

"We'll help her, I'll do everything I can, she won't die" Folken reassured both of them. 

"I know you will," Hitomi leaned back and closed her eyes.

***

"Merle are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't think Allen would like it if you left." Celena asked.

"I'll doing this whether Allen likes it or not, I lucked out to be in the fort where Naria's guymelef was being stored, so I'm taking it. He can come find me with Van; I'm flying as long as it takes me to get there." Merle jumped into the guymelef, which had been rebuilt, and soared away from Allen's fortress.

"I can't believe she left me all… that word." Dilandau said with a deranged laugh, "Now to find that group of insurrectionists. After a change of clothes." 

Dilandau managed to find his Ziabach uniform and dog tags, this was going to be fun. He found a new guymelef out of Allen's fleet and climbed in, he winced as he pulled a long blonde hair off the backrest. Soon he was soaring over the forests on his way towards the location Folken had told Allen of in his note, the abandoned capital of the Ziabach Empire

***

"Uncle Folken?" Tara asked as she began to wake up.

"Yes," he stroked her brow.

"Tell me more about how Hitomi and Van saved Gaea." She smiled weakly.

"Okay, well let's see, after they met up with Dryden Van fought with Escaflowne and was hurt very badly, all of Escaflowne's wounds were on him as well because of the link between them. Dryden looked at Escaflowne and was extremely impressed." Folken continued the story and was close to the end when Tara nodded off to sleep again. Hitomi took her from his lap and cradled her as Folken nodded off to sleep himself.

The sun began to set and Van found a spot to stop.

"Folken, you got more sleep than either of us, could you watch Tara and wake us when it gets dark?" Hitomi asked as they stepped down from Escaflowne.

"Of course," Folken took her in his arms and sat at the foot of Escaflowne.

Van and Hitomi walked a short distance away. Van wrapped his arms around her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, but I'm more concerned about you and Tara." She stroked his cheek gently.

"I'm fine I just want to help her. I can't lose her, or you," He kissed her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

*** 

Dilandau had found the uprising's headquarters. It didn't take long for him to find his way into the middle of one of their meetings. He stood in the back of the crowd until it was almost over, smirking the entire time.

"Now, if there is nothing else that needs to be discussed, this meeting will be adjourned."

"Actually!" Dilandau made his way to the front. The entire crowd gasped, they'd all heard of Dilandau Albatou. It was obvious who was standing in front of them.

"Dilandau, it's nice to see you're still alive." The leader said sarcastically, he could see his position slipping from his grasp.

"Thanks, unfortunately to my disgusting excuse for a brother."

"Well, might I ask _why_ you are here?"

**__**

SMACK!!!

"Why do you _think_ I'm here? Idiot!" Dilandau was fed up with this poor excuse for an uprising.

"Well, to take over, I suppose. At least by the way you're acting." Said the leader, standing and rubbing his cheek.

"That's precisely what I plan to do. Tell me," he was addressing the crowd now, "Were any of you involved in Dornkirk's _actual_ attack forces and if so what rank?"

He scanned the crowd, no one moved. 

"FOOLS! You plan to take Escaflowne, Hitomi and Tara with this bunch of buffoons?"

**__**

Gulp

"I'll take that as a yes. I think it's about time we had some real action here, I'll be taking your position, I suggest you either leave quietly or prepare to lose your life." Dilandau stood menacingly over the ex-leader who managed to make a quick exit.

"Anyone else want to join him?" Dilandau put his hand to his hilt, ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice. The room was silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Dilandau Sama, if I might suggest a quick overview of my own plan to destroy Escaflowne, and Van, might I add." A lanky teen with auburn hair and a bad case of acne stepped out of the crowd. Dilandau looked over the papers he had been presented.

"I like the way you think, boy. What's you're name?" Dilandau had that look in his eyes, again.

"Spendil, sir."

"Well, Spendil, I believe you've just found yourself as my second in command." 

"Thank you Dilandau Sama."

"Dismissed," Dilandau said to the crowd with a wave of his hand, "Now tell me more about his plan of yours." Dilandau gave a deranged laugh that set Spendil on edge.

***

"Van wake up, it's time to leave," Hitomi cooed in his ear.

"Aww just five more minutes mom, please," Van was still half asleep.

"VAN!"

"I'm awake! For crying out loud!" 

"Then let's get going, I let Folken give Tara a sedative don't make me have him give you a stimulant!" Hitomi threatened.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Van climbed into Escaflowne and yawned.

"I really hope he doesn't fall asleep." Hitomi held Tara as Van took off.

"He won't, once he's behind the controls he's more alive than any time else." Folken leaned back and looked up at the stars.

"I hope you're right."

Van looked ahead, he was tired but Folken was right. When he was controlling Escaflowne he felt alive, even more alive when he was fighting. It seemed the rush of battle made his blood run more quickly than anything, even being with Hitomi… He sighed and looked back over his shoulder. Hitomi was holding Tara he smiled as Hitomi stroked her cheek.

***

Merle was flying towards Fanelia, she wasn't quite sure where they'd gone but she intended to find out. Finally she saw the city passing under her. She landed just outside the Palace and went into Folken's study. As she expected there was a full report on the uprising on his desk, she smiled when she saw the note of his location at the top of the page. They were going to Folken's old laboratory! But it would take her forever to get there; she needed a faster way than her Guymelef. 

'Hmm, what about that old Levi ship I saw in one of the hangers?" she thought, there was a crew small crew that could get her there in a day.

She made her way down to the hanger.

"You there! I want to use Lord Van's Levi ship to find Folken's old laboratory, you and the rest of your crew have to take me." She told the Captain.

"Yes miss, but might I ask why?" he asked politely.

"Because that's where they went!" Merle bounded on board.

"Come on men, we've got ourselves a job for the next couple days!" He shouted to the crew who were sitting in a group against a stack of crates.

***

Hitomi noticed Van was slouching as he held onto the controls. She stood and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Hitomi…" she put her finger to his lips. He raised his arm slightly and she ducked under. 

"Are you all right Van?" she asked as she leaned against his chest.

"I'm fine, now" He was awake, that was for sure. Hitomi smiled and looked ahead.

"Good, I was starting to worry." She teased and lightly pinched his thigh.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes really," she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the wind whipping past them.

Folken watched through half closed eyes, he could see how much they cared about each other. Every touch and gesture suggested the bond that was between them. He sighed and looked down at Tara, 'such a wonderful family,' he thought, 'and I'm _part_ of it.' He tucked his cloak tightly around her so the wind wouldn't chill her little body.

***

"Wonderful Spendil!" Dilandau exalted, "Capture Hitomi and Tara after they get the message that the uprising has been disassembled and return to Fanelia, we'll kidnap them the day of the wedding! What a devious plan!" Dilandau laughed sadistically.

"Thank you Dilandau Sama," Spendil stood in front of the pyromaniac.

"I pay you such a high compliment and all you can say is thank you? Spendil, I feel _hurt_ you should be rejoicing with me!" Dilandau looked at the terrified look on Spendil's face. 

"Oh come on! I've made you my second in command. I don't need any more lackeys scraping at my feet now, do I?" 

"No Dilandau." 

"Good remember that next time you refer to me as sir or Lord. Perhaps I won't crush your skull then."

'_Man_, this guy's crazy,' Spendil thought and turned to leave.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	9. Chapter9

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 9

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please.

Merle looked out over the railing at the clouds that were distorting her view. 'Where are those danged mountains?' she wondered trying to peer through the clouds to glimpse them.

"Miss?" It was the captain.

"_Yes_" Merle was brought out of her revelry.

"We're halfway there it'll be another eighteen hours before we can land and then it'll take us another hour to walk the rest of the way."

"Very well, I just want to find Van Sama!"

"Yes miss."

He left and Merle found herself alone on the balcony again. She felt restless; nineteen more hours seemed way too long. She wanted to know what was going on there had been way to many times when Van had left her behind or out of something important, she'd make sure this was the last.

***

"Dilandau Sama, we have word that your brother is on his way here. He found out that you'd, uh, yeah, I see you get my point." The messenger quivered as Dilandau glared at her. Her red hair fell into her face, again, and Spendil, who had been talking with Dilandau, raised an eyebrow in interest. She noticed and quickly exited after Dilandau waved his hand in dismissal.

"Urgh! That stupid brother of mine is trying to find me, curse him!" 

"You know Dilandau, he is quite the interesting guy, I mean he could have any girl he wants, he's an awesome swordsman and…"

"Shut up already!" Dilandau slammed his glass down on a near by table.

"I'm _sorry_, does it disturb you that your brother is better that you, he'd even make a better _girl_." Spendil mocked.

"Enough! My Allen is a male slut with a female hair cut! It's disgusting! I hate that sleaze bag!" Dilandau was ready to strangle Spendil, but the worst thing was the teen was right; Allen _would_ make a better girl. He didn't want to think about the other subject, he'd never admit his brother was better.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Spendil crossed his arms, his tone was still mocking but he was quite serious.

"We lay low, No one knows that the uprising is still functioning. He'll never find us, he is a blonde after all."

"I suppose you have a point there. By the way who was that girl?"

"Oh, her? Just, Dasuko a pretty little thing I picked up when we got here, intriguing isn't she?" Dilandau saw the glimmer of jealousy rising Spendil's eyes and decided to use it to his advantage.

***

Van landed Escaflowne just outside the entrance to Folken's lab. Tara was still sleeping in Folken's arms and Hitomi was falling asleep on her feet, although he wasn't in much better shape. He needed a shower and a good night's sleep in a real bed. He managed to open the hidden passageway that was large enough to take Escaflowne inside and found a place to leave the mecha.

"You two go get some rest, there are a couple beds in the room to your right. I'll see to Tara, I'm going to take a closer look an see what I can find to make something for her." Folken gently commanded and convinced them.

"Thanks Folken," Hitomi smiled, I would be nice to have him for a brother-in-law.

Van scooped her into his arms and walked into thee room closing the door behind them. He realized how warm the room was and took off his shirt, he was looking in a mirror on the wall when Hitomi came up behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. He moaned in delight, he was so sore and tired he just wanted to fall asleep right there, with her rubbing his shoulders.

She stopped and he stood looking at her in the mirror, she didn't realize. She unbuttoned her shirt, and the tied it over her bra so she had an effective shirt that covered enough but let her stay cool.

He turned around and pulled her into his arms again, she melted against him, and he picked her up, and carried her to one of the beds he gently laid her down and went to the one next to it. They were both asleep within seconds.

***

Folken was working on an antibiotic when Tara woke up, he'd laid her on a cot next to his work bench and she looked up at him for a while before he realized she was awake.

"You're awake, good, tell me what do you feel, what hurts?" He knelt next to her and stroked her forehead.

"My head hurts uncle Folken, and I feel so tired." She managed.

"Anything else?"

"It's hard to hear, it sounds like everything is far away."

"I think I know just the thing." He smiled at her and finished the antibiotic. His suspicions had been confirmed, Tara gotten a disease most children got by the time they were two, they often recovered without much treatment other than a cold washcloth and plenty of fluids, but in an older person it could be deadly. He wasn't taking any chances, the antibiotic would work much more quickly than letting her system fight it out and there would be no risk.

"Folken?"

"Yes little one?"

"You said mommy had visions that told her what was going to happen right?" She ventured.

"Yes, but they were because of her fears, only one thing that could happen, and her fears came true." Folken didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I think I had a vision." He winced at her words.

"What was it?"

"There was this guy with silver hair and he'd captured me and Hitomi, and he threatened to burn Fanelia and kill us if Van didn't give him Escaflowne."

"Oh, no" Folken sighed.

"And then I saw Van's mom, she told me to trust my feelings, and my friends. She said that if I believed the best would happen it would."

"She's right Tara, you have to trust that Van's love for you and Hitomi would never let that happen, and I would never let Dilandau do that."

"But it seemed so real Folken."

"I know." He put his metal finer into the antibiotic mixture and filled a syringe. "Now rest, this'll make you feel better." He gently lifted her left wrist and gave her the injection; she fell asleep soon after. 

Folken walked toward the large corridor that lead to the palace, he walked for some time until her reached a large pile of rocks, it had crashed down and he could see sunlight streaming in. Judging by how far down the tunnel he'd walked, he guessed he was just outside Fanelia.

"Well that answers that, there's just this wall of rocks between us and the palace." He said to no one in particular.

***

"Hey, Dasuko!" Spendil followed her down a hallway.

"Yes, Spendil Sama?" She cringed inwardly, how the heck had she managed to get here? Dilandau had grabbed her from a market on the way back to Ziabach, she'd fought him, even bit his fingers enough to make them bleed, but he'd still captured her, and no one cared.

"Yeah, Uh, how'd you get here, serving a maniac like Dilandau? It doesn't seem quite right."

"Oh, it doesn't seem right to you does it! Well, try being in my place He managed to drag me here some how. By the way there's no way out if he wants you to stay forever." She turned and started walking down the corridor. Spendil grabbed her wrist and she had to suffer his company.

"Wait, I mean, I'm sorry. But it can't be that bad, what exactly do you do?" His eye shone with compassion and she gave in.

"Yeah it can be that bad, and I'm more than just messenger, you don't want to know anymore than that."

"I do, it's not like you could tell me anything I haven't heard or seen before." He still held onto her wrist.

"You'd be surprised, Spendil now if you excuse me I have room of concubines to prepare." He let go of her wrist in surprise and she walked away.

"_Concubines_?" Spendil wondered out loud, "That's just sick."

***

Van woke up to find Hitomi had crawled into his arms while he was asleep. He smiled and breathed in the scent of her hair. She stirred slightly and he wrapped his arms even more tightly around her waist.

"Mmmm," She yawned and stretched in his arms.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he ran his hand over her waist and braced him self up with the other. She laid her head back against his chest and looked up at him.

"Good morning."

He let go of her waist as she sat up and she walked towards the door.

"You might want to fix your shirt," he smiled, it had come undone and she obviously hadn't noticed. She looked down and blushed, seeing her exposed bra.

"I guess you right, I don't think Folken would sit there drooling like you are." She teased and buttoned her shirt quickly.

"Ouch, you've got me there." He sat up and watched as she left.

"We're definitely getting married sooner, before I do something stupid." Van thought, realizing he was trembling from the adrenaline rush.

***

Merle was sick of walking, they'd walked for an hour and they still hadn't found the entrance to Folken's lab.

"Come on you fools, we have to find Van NOW!" she shouted at the men.

They kept quiet doing the best they could to keep from bursting out laughing, when she ran back and forth across the trail around the base of the mountain.

She looked frantically until she tripped and rolled down a steep bank. When she looked up and her vision cleared she noticed she had landed right on top of a door.

"Miss, Merle, are you all right?" The captain skidded down the bank and helped her up.

"I found it! I found it!" She shouted, pointing to the door.

"Looks like it," he bent down and pulled the doors open. A dark staircase led down into an even darker corridor that they couldn't see the end of.

Merle bounded down the stairs and into the dark, out of sight. She was glad to be a cat, she could hardly see but enough and definitely more than those fools who were stumbling down the stairs after her did.

"Lord VAN!" she shouted into the darkness. Soon she came into a larger corridor, it was lighted and she saw Escaflowne a little ways away.

The captain came up behind her

"Let's go this way," she said and headed down the smaller corridor to their right. "They probably brought Escaflowne in that way," she motioned back towards the larger corridor.

"You're probably right." He said and followed her down the hall with the other four men they'd brought to help look. The rest of the crew had stayed on the ship.

Merle walked into the large room where Folken had the majority of his things. She saw Van out of the corner of her eye and ran in his direction.

"LORD VAN! I found you!" she jumped into his arms and he nearly fell over.

"Merle, I'm glad you're safe but I told Allen to take care of you, how'd you managed to get out of there and back to Fanelia?" He was trying not to shout, he'd trusted Allen to take care of her and she was here. He wanted answers, maybe even another reason to hate Allen.

"He had to leave so I got Naria's guymelef and left. Then I got the leviship to take me here," she said proudly.

"Merle, I told you to never leave some place safe to come look for me like that again, I just want you to be safe." He chided as gently as he could.

"But _Van Sama_…."

"Merle, he's right you should have stayed." Hitomi was holding Tara.

"Fine, I'm here now so deal with it." Merle looked at Folken who had a look of horror on his face; she tried to ignore his gaze.

"Meruru," Tara said softly.

"Tara, oh my gosh Tara!" Merle ran to the little girl in Hitomi's lap. Tara was pale and limp and Merle felt tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Meruru, uncle Folken gave me some medicine he said it'll make me better," to tell the truth she was getting better, she'd just woken up from the last injection he gave her and she had managed to eat some bread.

"That's good," Merle patted her cheek.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	10. Chapter10

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 10

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please.

"Folken, you look pale, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Well I'll let Tara tell you what she told me earlier. Then I think you'll see." Folken looked in her direction, "Can you do that little one?" He asked.

Tara nodded her head and retold her vision but she remembered more this time. "And I saw the pendant glowing in front of me and it swung towards the palace." She added.

Merle suddenly understood, "Uh, oh, I have bad feeling this is my fault." Merle looked towards Folken who only nodded.

"You left Celena all alone? Merle that's not very smart you know that's when… _he_ comes around." Hitomi scolded in fear, she held Tara close to her heart and began to tremble. Van was shuddering uncontrollably; there was no way he'd let that pyromaniac get anywhere near either of his girls. He reached instinctively for his sword, but it wasn't there, he'd left it in the bedroom.

"What do we do now?" Hitomi asked.

"We should rebuild the passage to the palace and return that way, then we could retreat here if Dilandau shows up, we should send word to Allen, he'll be _concerned_ about Celena, and I'll contact my spies in the uprising, I have a feeling that's where Dilandau has gone." Folken looked drained, He hadn't had enough sleep and now he'd have physical labor to deal with.

"If I might interrupt," the captain spoke up, "I'm Captain Michael Windstorm, and I have a crew of twelve men who can help fix that passage." He offered.

"Thanks Michael, that will be great," Van recognized the captain of his best leviship, "Bring the ship into the same room where Escaflowne is, it should be big enough, and we may need it."

"You heard him men," Michael turned to his men, "Let's get to it," the five of them headed back out of the corridor they'd brought Escaflowne in through.

***

Spendil followed Dasuko after she delivered another message to Dilandau. He was careful she didn't see him but Dilandau had been right, she was intriguing. He had to find out more about this girl.

She went into a room he'd never seen the inside of and he peeked around the doorframe. What he saw both amazed and disgusted him, he saw a room full of girls, about ten. They were strewn about the room on couches and beds some sitting on the floor. When he realized what the were wearing he pried his eyes away, turned around and leaned against the wall next to the door. Dasuko came out of the room and saw his horrified face.

"So now you've seen it." She looked into his eyes with such conviction and pleading Spendil began to wonder why he was there. He should have just left her alone, but her eyes were so beautiful, deep blue pools he got lost in.

"Yes," he answered lamely.

"Now you know what I meant."

"I have to go." Spendil turned and began walking away.

"Spendil, you can't fight him, there's no way out. If he wants you here you can't escape, the guards will just throw you back to him and you've seen him when he's angry…"he turned to face her again.

"But this is just sick! I mean he's a girl for crying out loud! Not that I blame him, the thought _is_ appealing, but it's still sick. Even more so because he's not really a guy." Spendil couldn't stand it; he took both of her hands in his. "And if that doesn't disgust you I don't know what will."

"You can't imagine how much it disgusts me." She looked towards the ground but even then, she couldn't hide her moist eyes. Seeing her tears Spendil hugged her impulsively. 

"Dasuko, I can't let him do this to you." He whispered; she was so desperate to be held she melted into his embrace and Spendil nearly flew.

"There's nothing you can do, we're both trapped."

"But maybe we can be trapped together." 

Dasuko realized what he was saying and pushed away from him.

"Never, I won't let anyone take advantage of my feelings like that Spendil, I haven't know you for more than twenty four hours it's absolutely absurd, to even consider what you're suggesting." She turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist again.

"I could make you do what I want, all I have to do is order you to and you have to, on penalty of death." She looked at him in horror.

"You wouldn't."

"And what if I do?"

"I'd rather die." He grabbed her other wrist.

"Oh, would you? Then why are you still alive, I'd think a real man might be more impressive than the Pyro down the hall." She looked into his eyes defiantly. "So come stay with me for a while see if I'm as bad as you think." He suggested.

"Only on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Nothing physical, I'll stay with you and away from him if you like but the second you try and force something on me I'll run back to him and tell him horrible you are." She didn't think he'd ever agree to that.

"Deal," he agreed and she nearly fell over, if he hadn't been holding her wrists, she would have.

"Thank you," she whispered and he hugged her again.

"I won't force anything on you, I never could, but maybe you'll change your mind about me."

"I doubt it."

He let her go and she returned to the room. He walked back towards Dilandau's study; they had things to discuss, ten of them to be exact.

***

Van was holding Hitomi; she'd broken down in tears after they left the group. Van had suggested they all get some rest while the crew started working, not to mention the fact that he was feeling mentally exhausted.

They'd gone back into the bedroom they'd been in before and Van just wanted to hold her and know she wouldn't leave. Hitomi on the other hand felt like she'd put her love and her daughter in danger, if only she'd had Van stay with her, if Folken could be King, if… Van rescued her from her downward spiral of turmoil.

"Hitomi, I love you." He held her close and refused to let go.

"I know, I love you too." She gazed into his beautiful brown eyes and felt tears streaming from her own as her vision blurred.

"It's all my fault, I've been nothing but trouble for you from the start." She cried into his chest.

"Oh, Hitomi, is that what you think this is?" he caressed her tenderly and she cried harder, "Hitomi, I've done nothing but learn to love and adore you more and more from the start." She pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

"Really?" 

"Really, this isn't your fault, it's Allen's and Merle's. Allen left Merle and she left Celena, the only other danger was of some terrorist taking you by force, and very ill planned at that."

"But now it's serious, Dilandau could find us, he could capture me and Tara, or… I don't want to think about what else could happen."

"Then don't, I already have one girl having visions right now, I don't need two, that reminds me, give me your pendant."

"But Van, I need that."

"No you don't, I won't let you wear it, remember last time?" 

"All right, and you should take Tara's as well she already doesn't feel good." Hitomi reminded him as she took the pendant off. 

"Good," Van tossed it aside, "I'm glad you're thinking straight, I need you to be alert and aware these next few days." She nodded and he lifted her to kiss her lips.

***

"Dilandau, there's something we must discuss." Spendil stood in the doorway to the dark room that constituted Dilandau's study. 

"Spendil, come in, What ever it is I'll be happy to hear you out."

"It's your concubines." Spendil stood, rigidly before Dilandau's desk.

"So you've found my treasure trove. I should have know you'd look into it." Dilandau sat back with resigned solemnity. 

"Don't you think it's a little strange, I mean you aren't exactly, how shall I put this… a guy."

"Do I look like a guy to you?"

"Well, that _could_ be debated."

"If I have concubines do you think I'm not a guy?"

"That too could be debated."

"I'm debating you right now Spendil, what is it you really want, hmm? Perhaps that pretty little messenger girl? Dasuko?" Dilandau saw the look of rage in Spendil's eyes and knew the look well, he'd seen it in Van's eyes when he fought 'for Hitomi,' it was all too obvious.

"Yes, I want her to remain with me instead of in your _harem_!" Spendil was boiling now.

"Oh, I don't think I can do that, as I said earlier she's _so_ intriguing."

"What is it you want, what ever it is I'll do it, just give me Dasuko!"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing much, just a certain blue print for the destiny prognostication engine, that you happen to have." Dilandau smirked.

"Done, I'll have the blueprint to you in an hour, but the second it's in your hand I want Dasuko in mine."

"You strike a hard bargain my friend, but I agree."

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	11. Chapter11

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 11

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Merle was tired of waiting, she'd spent all that time looking for Van and he didn't even care. She paced in the small room Folken had offered her to rest in.

"He doesn't see how much effort I put into this! I can't believe he's so obsessed with his new family he's forgetting about me. Urgh, I'm glad he's happy but I can't wait to get back to the Palace and for this stupid uprising to end." She stopped pacing.

"Maybe, just maybe I can do something about the uprising," she snickered, "I do have Naria's guymelef and I could get a disguise not even Van could see through. It'd be perfect," she resolved to start her plan in motion as soon as they finished the passage to the palace.

***

Hitomi was watching over Tara. It'd been a little more than a day since Folken gave her the first dose of antibiotics and she was already looking much better.

"Mommy when can we go back to Fanelia?" the little girl asked, playing with a doll Merle had made her out of large soft leaves from the forest.

"When they finish fixing the passage, honey."

"Oh, will that take a long time?" Tara was definitely feeling better.

"Not long, soon we'll go home and you'll get to be my flower girl, you'll like that won't you?" Hitomi picked up her daughter, who nodded with delight.

Folken emerged from the passageway.

"Time for another dose little one." He said gently, breathing heavily from exertion. Tara held out her wrist as had become the custom every six hours.

"I love you uncle Folken," she said after he sat down next to her.

"You know I love you to," he motioned her to crawl into his lap which she did with out hesitation.

"Now rest, I'll take care of you for a while." With that Folken both reassured the little girl and gave Hitomi a chance to leave. She stayed until Tara fell asleep.

"I believe Van wanted to talk to you," Folken nodded towards the passageway where his brother stood taking in the scene. Van nodded and Hitomi followed him towards Escaflowne.

"What is it Van?" she asked seeing the troubled look on his face.

"I was just thinking of how you helped me control Escaflowne to escape from Ziabach." Hitomi remembered quite well, she'd held his hand trough the bars of those birdcages and help him bring it to rescue them.

"Yes."

"I was thinking, that if you could control it then that if you…"

"You want me to be able to pilot it don't you?" She asked and by the bend of his shoulders, she knew she couldn't have been more right.

"Yes, just if you have to. I just think it might be helpful." He took hold of both her hands. "It'll mean a blood pact, you know that."

"Van I'm not afraid to slit my finger if it means keeping you and Tara safe." Hitomi looked into his eyes. She knew it wasn't the blood, it was the fact that if Escaflowne was damaged both her and Van would be in tremendous pain.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, I've been there remember?" 

"All too well," Hitomi looked towards the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hitomi, don't cry. You know it just kills me to see you like this." Van wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I don't think I should have any more tears left. I've cried so much since the day I went back to earth, now I'm back and it's even worse." Hitomi sobbed.

"Shhh, we should do this now and I won't let you cut yourself like this, not to mention I don't have the heart to do it myself." Van drew his sword and handed it to Hitomi. He took the energist from Escaflowne and held it out to her.

Wincing she sliced her finger and took the energist, a few drops of blood trickled over it and she put it back in it's place, the gem gave of a soft glow that dissipated as she pulled her hand out.

"Well, we did it," She said and looked at the mecha.

"You did it Hitomi, now all three of us are linked." 

Hitomi felt him pinch her left shoulder.

"Ouch what'd you do that for?" she turned to see Van pinching his own right shoulder.

"Now this is really weird." She rubbed her shoulder and looked back towards Escaflowne.

"You're telling me, I'm the one who's been connected, to Escaflowne and almost died from it, remember?" Van wrapped his arms around her waist. At least the bond wasn't so strong he could feel that, it would have been _really_ strange.

***

Allen reached Ziabach's capital and found no trace of Dilandau. Sure there was a singed building here and there but it wasn't enough to go on. Allen walked up and down the streets for two days before giving up. He couldn't do things this way; there was no way he'd find Celena at this rate.

He returned to the Crusade was Gadess met him on the deck.

"Hey boss, I was thinking, maybe we should go to Fanelia, the uprising is targeting Hitomi right?" He asked as Allen sulked.

"Fine, let's just leave." Allen turned to leave without another word.

"Boss?"

"What is it, _Gadess_?" Allen was feeling agitated now.

"I just wanted to say that you should cheer up, we'll find her." Gadess forced a smile and Allen just glared at him.

"You're way too optimistic." Allen turned abruptly and went to lock himself in his cabin.

"Gosh, he's in a bad mood," one on the crewmembers remarked.

"Get back to work you bums!" Gadess commanded and continued what he'd been doing before Allen got back.

***

Dasuko was beginning to regret agreeing to Spendil's offer. She'd been brought to Dilandau's study after Spendil handed over the blue prints. To her surprise and disgust Spendil wrapped his arm around her waist and then kissed her passionately. She did her best to not gag as he led her from the room.

"What was that for?!" she asked when they were safely in the hall.

"I had to make sure he knew you are mine now." Spendil looked ahead, his arm still around her. 

"But _that_ wasn't _necessary_."

"Yes it was, I don't want him thinking he can take advantage of you."

"Wow, you just thought of someone else first! I'm impressed." She said sarcastically and pulled away from his grasp.

"I resent that comment."

"And I don't" She walked ahead of him.

"It's this way Dasuko." He said; walking down the hall she'd just passed. She glared at the back of his head and kept walking after him.

***

Van helped Hitomi into Escaflowne and stood on the shoulder helping her get the hang of it. 

"Like this," he concentrated and extended the arm

***

Folken, Van, Michael and the crew worked around the clock until the passage was repaired, it took five days but they did it. Van scooped Tara into his arms and started walking towards the palace.

"We're going home sweet heart," He coed into her ear.

"Yea!" She wiggled in his arms; "Mommy did you here that? We're going home!" 

"Yes I did!" Hitomi gave both Van and Tara a light kiss on the cheek.

"I think we can get Escaflowne through here." Folken said looking up at the high ceiling they'd remade.

"I hope you're right." Hitomi looked up.

"We'll get it through," Van said, confidently.

They walked for quite some time before they reached a large door. Eventually they managed to get it open and the found themselves in the shrine, where Van had 'awakened' Escaflowne.

"Who would have thought it would come out here?" Hitomi said, looking around. Van gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, I mean besides you and Folken, I sure didn't know." She defended.

Van's personal servant came into view before Van had time to react.

"Lord Van, I'm glad you've returned, you have messages from Asturia, one from Lord Dryden, who is coming tomorrow whether you're here or not. And I've had to make excuses for your absence at several meetings."

"Whoa slow down! Dryden is coming?"

"Yes he wanted to visit with you, Miss Kanzaki, and Tara. Nevertheless, if you weren't here he wanted to stop by any ways. I think he said 'to find some answers,' but I have no idea what he meant. Lord Van just please sort things out."

"All right, but you should ease up I mean, you need to start doing this on your own. I have a family now and they are first, always."

"But Lord…"

"Always."

"Yes Van Sama." 

"Oh, and move my wedding up a week to this weekend." The servant nodded and left

Van closed his eyes and tilted his head back, if he hadn't still been holding Tara he would have smacked his forehead. Hitomi and Tara both giggled.

"What's so funny?" Van looked at his daughter, perplexed.

"You daddy!" Tara laughed. Van nearly melted, every time she called him daddy he practically fell over.

"_Sure_, go see uncle Folken, my arms are getting tired." Van set her down and tickled her a little before she ran towards Folken.

"This weekend?" Hitomi asked and he turned to see her standing inches from him. He put his hands on her waist, and held her so he could see her clearly, but instead he just looked into her eyes.

"Yes, this weekend." Van said and Hitomi understood she nodded and managed to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Oh,"

"Before I do something out of line, I don't think I can handle another week. I want you and this time I mean exactly what I'd been thinking the first time I told you that." He blushed as she did. "Only now I need you, I can't live with out you." Van now realized they'd gradually moved closer together and now he was holding her tightly.

She looked into his eyes and saw such compassion and longing there, she knew it would be perfect. He was everything she needed and wanted and it was nice to hear that he felt exactly the same way. Van lifted her again and took her into one of the gardens they spent several hours in the garden, talking and doing… other things.

***

Merle was playing with Tara when Dryden came so he found Van and Hitomi in his study. They were working on their schedules; the servant from the day before was there along with Hitomi's new personal servant.

"Okay, no meetings or balls for two weeks after the wedding, then a meeting once a month for the council, one every other month for proposals, which should slow, and a week every month for me to spend with my family, no distractions, and no last minute diplomatic guests." Van said as Dryden invited himself in.

"Well, hello Hitomi. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" he said and sat on the edge of Van's desk.. Hitomi looked at Dryden in disbelief, he'd shaved and cut his hair so it only reached just below the nape of his neck. To tell the truth he looked _really_ good.

"So I heard the wedding's been moved to tomorrow." He said taking in the couple.

"Yes, I had some, ehhm, reasons for that." Van said. Hitomi blushed and Dryden realized what Van meant right away. He smiled, it was so obvious.

"I see, well I guess it's a good thing I brought my friend along," He looked at the door way standing there was girl about his age, she her short dark brown hair that appeared to constantly be falling in her face.

"Van, Hitomi, This is Alona, Lona for short. Lona, this is Van Fanel, and Hitomi Kanzaki, his fiancée."

"Nice to meet you." Lona said with a wave. 

"Lona and I met when I was on another trading trip. I wanted to find some interesting swords but as I was looking, I stumbled, quite literally, into her. We got to talking about the sword she was looking at and now we're dating." Dryden put his hand on Lona's shoulder.

"Wow, all this since the last time I saw you, I thought that you were still engaged to…" Hitomi was cut off.

"No, that was over, it doesn't matter any way, her loss." Dryden smiled and looked into Lona's eyes. 

"_Well, well_, are we foreseeing any announcements in the near future?" Van teased after a few seconds. Both Dryden and Lona blushed slightly.

"_Van_," Hitomi scolded.

"Now that introductions have been made, maybe you and Lona should have lunch together." Dryden suggested. "And you could meet Tara," he said to Lona.

"That sounds great." Hitomi said happily, Van had told her that the uprising had been diminished so she felt better. The two girls left and Van sank into the chair behind his desk.

"The uprisings still functioning isn't it?" He asked. Dryden nodded.

"The plan has been to capture Hitomi and Tara on your Wedding day. So keep an eye out, but changing the date was a good move, in more ways than one." Dryden managed a smile.

"And Lona?" Van asked.

"She's been a plant since Dilandau came into power, she managed to find out everything I'm telling you now and then get out with out being noticed." Dryden sighed, "and I think I'm in love."

Van stifled a laugh, Dryden had always been a charmer, not one to be charmed, now he looked like vulnerable lovesick puppy.

"I know how you're feeling, remember I'm the one that's getting married tomorrow." 

"I'm glad it's you and not me, but then again, I'm not."

Dryden thought of his last wedding, a total disaster. It was strange how one event and one girl could change his life forever. If he hadn't been trying to become the man she needed then he would have never met Alona. In truth, she'd been glad when he introduced Lona as his girlfriend, because now she had no obligation and could have Allen. Although, Dryden saw no logic whatsoever in that.

"Come on, we'll get Folken and discuss this more over lunch," Van snapped him out of his daydream.

"Good, I'm starving."

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	12. Chapter12

Tara and Merle were playing hide and seek when Hitomi and Lona found them ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 12

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Tara and Merle were playing hide and seek when Hitomi and Lona found them. Tara giggled when Merle passed right by the bush she was hiding in and gave away her hiding place.

"I found you!" Merle said pulling the branches aside, to reveal a giggling Tara.

"Hey you two," Hitomi interrupted their laughter, "Come have lunch with me and Lona." Both cat girl and six-year-old jumped up and nodded with approval.

"Well, who do we have here?" Lona knelt so she was face to face with Tara.

"I'm Tara and this is Merle, who are you?" Tara asked, intrigued.

"Like your mom said I'm Lona, Dryden's… friend." 

"Oh, are you here for Van and Hitomi's wedding?"

"My, you ask a lot of questions, but yes." Lona laughed.

"Come on honey, what do you want for lunch?" Hitomi picked Tara up and walked towards the tea garden.

"Peanut butter and Jelly!" Tara smiled and Hitomi winced.

"We'll see what we can do, what kind of preserves do you want?" Hitomi wondered if there was even such a thing as peanut butter on Gaea.

"Strawberry."

They went into the garden and found a table to sit at. 

"What else would you guys like, I have to go see if we can get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Tara."

"I want lemon-aid!" Tara smiled and giggled as Merle tickled her.

"That sounds good to me, and I'll try peanut butter and jelly, otherwise we can just have a salad or something." Lona suggested.

"I want to try it too." Merle said, still tickling Tara who was falling out of her chair with laughter.

"Okay, four lemon-aids and four strawberry peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Hitomi laughed and went to the kitchen. Mia, the head cook met her there.

"Hello Mia, um, can I take a look in the pantry?" Hitomi wasn't sure how to describe peanut butter and decide to just look.

"Sure thing, Miss Hitomi." Mia led the way to a couple large closets. "In here is all the flour, sugar, salt, all that sort of thing. And all the jarred things are in here." Hitomi opened the door to the latter. 

"Thanks Mia, I think I can handle it from here." Hitomi walked into the huge room and scanned the shelves; she pick up a jar of strawberry preserves and continued looking for peanut butter. She managed to find some almond butter so she opened that and tasted it.

"Mmmm, that's almost better than peanut butter." She took the jar and went back into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do for you Miss Hitomi?" Another cook asked.

"Yes, Peter, could you please make four sandwiches with this?" Hitomi sat the jars down on the counter. 

"Of course."

Hitomi poured four lemon-aids and set them on a large tray. Peter finished making the sandwiches and put them on the tray with her lemon-aids. He was about to pick it up when she intervened.

"I'll take it Peter." She took the tray from his hands and left.

"All right then," he laughed and grabbed his own sandwich. Hitomi's request had been peculiar and he was curious about it so this would be his lunch as well. He took a bite and was extremely impressed.

"This is delicious! I must show this to Mia." He took the sandwich and ran to find the head chef.

Hitomi walked through the small dining room and found Dryden, Van and Folken sitting at a table deciding what to have for lunch.

"Hey, Hitomi, what do you have there?" Dryden asked when she walked in the door. Van immediately turned around to find she was only inches from him. He was slightly startled but enjoyed the split second view.

She bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Just almond butter and jelly sandwiches, kids eat it all the time on earth, and I like them." Hitomi set the tray down on the table so they could see.

"Hmm, interesting," Van eyed the sandwiches, and Hitomi. He noticed one had bite taken out of it. "It looks like you couldn't wait." He teased and pinched her side; he jumped as well, he'd forgotten he could feel that. Dryden burst out laughing and Folken smiled. Hitomi recovered and laughed as well and Van sulked for a few seconds.

"Let me guess," Dryden was spinning theories," Hitomi and you both are in that blood pact with Escaflowne now you can feel the same things." He laughed but Van and Hitomi both gave him a very serious nod.

"Whoa, I didn't think I was right!" Folken's eyes were wide as Dryden's both of their jaws might as well have hit the floor.

"Are you sure that's safe Van, if something happens to any of you then all of you are in danger. What about Tara?" Folken worried.

"It's possible, and I think you'll make both a fine stepfather and king if you have to." Folken shook his head incredulously. 

"You have too much faith in me."

"Folken we have faith in you because you've earned it. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my daughter." Hitomi reassured him.

"Don't cut yourself so short Folken," Dryden added, finally recovered from his shock.

Mia walked in and waited until they were done speaking.

"Can I get you something for lunch?" she asked.

"Just a moment," Van looked into Hitomi's eyes, "Can I have a taste of your sandwich?" He asked.

"Of course," Hitomi picked it up and handed it to him. She smiled at the look of wonder in his eyes as he ate it.

"That is delicious! I think that's what I'll have." Van smiled, he hadn't taken his eyes off of Hitomi since she walked in the door.

"One for me too," Dryden and Folken said in unison 

Mia left and Van stood to walk with Hitomi.

"I love you," he said after they were out side and walking through the garden towards the tea garden.

"I love you too." Hitomi nodded. Van stopped by a bench, took the tray from her, and set it down on the bench.

"Come to my study in a couple hours. I have theory to test." Van put his hands on her waist. 

She leaned against his chest for a moment and he sighed, he tipped her head back and looked into her eyes. Hitomi closed hers and he did likewise. She could feel his gentle touch and it made her tremble, he bent his neck and kissed her. She melted into him and he couldn't keep himself from moaning in pleasure as she ran her hand through his hair. They pulled away from each other and Van picked up the tray. 

"You should get back," Hitomi said, taking it from him.

"I'll see you in a couple hours." With that, they both left.

***

"Well, well, The king of Fanelia returns," Dryden teased when Van got back. Van blushed slightly and sat down. He was saved from having to answer by Mia who brought in a tray of sandwiches and lemon-aid.

"Thank you Mia." Van said before she left.

"Your welcome, sir." She said as she turned to go.

"So what do you think is included in this blood pact now?" Dryden asked.

"Well, we can both control Escaflowne and feel the same things, I'm not sure about it but I think we can control each other's movement as well and I think we can share thoughts. I know when she's upset and when she's extremely happy, it's kind of strange." He took a bite of his sandwich and watched as Folken and Dryden tried theirs. They both looked surprised by the taste; he couldn't help but smile.

"This is good, who would have thought of it?" Dryden said taking another bite.

"Apparently Tara and Hitomi did." Folken said; Van beamed.

"So are you going to test any of your ideas?" Dryden asked.

"I told Hitomi to meet me in my study in a couple hours. I want to try a few things." Van said with a determined look on his face.

"Well, I sure hope you're ready to be married, Van." Folken said trying to begin shifting the conversation.

"Why, wouldn't he be, you must see the way he looks at her." Dryden leaned back, tipping his chair onto two legs. Van blushed and looked down at his plate, He waited until his cheeks didn't feel so hot to say any more.

"Van, are you sure you and Hitomi are ready for this?" Folken asked concerned.

"I know I'm ready and I think she is, I just know if we don't get married soon I'll do something I'll regret."

Both Folken and Dryden nodded, Van was glad they understood, in the years since Hitomi had left, Dryden had become close friends with them and the three often spent time together, most of the time they tried to cheer up Van.

"Enough about me, what about you and Lona? Hmm, would she be why we haven't seen you for a couple of months?" Van asked and gave Dryden a cunning look.

"Actually yes," Dryden laughed nervously, he, unlike Van, kept himself from blushing. Folken smiled. 

"It appears we have a new couple then." Folken said, with a smile, as he finished his sandwich.

After lunch the conversation diverted to the uprising.

"So, it's only been suppressed, a cunning trick, and something very much unlike Ziabach." Folken commented.

"What are you suggesting? That there are others influencing Dilandau?" Van worried.

"It's possible, but I think he's taken complete control, with the advice of someone new." Folken looked to Dryden.

"You're right, Spendil, a rather cunning teen who has and appeal for power and a good fight, not to mention a womanizer, and excellent swordsman. Apparently he actually admires Allen Schazzar." Dryden rolled his eyes.

"I bet that's one conflict we can use to advantage," Van speculated. "I'm assuming Dilandau remembers that he was Celena."

"He does."

"Now we'll have to find someway to defeat the uprising, get Celena back, permanently, and keep Hitomi and Escaflowne out of their grasp." Folken was forming the beginnings of a plan already.

"Yes." Van nodded he was planning as well.

Dryden took a sip of his lemon-aid, and glance back and forth at the two brothers.

"Well, I say we worry more about this later, set up forces around the castle, and in Fanelia. Tomorrow is Van's wedding remember, this is no time to worry about war tactics." Dryden set his glass down. "Let's talk about that. Who's doing what?"

Van sighed, "Folken's walking Hitomi up the aisle, you're my best man, as you already know, and Allen is my other groom's man. Merle's the Maid of honor, Millerna is the other bride's maid and Tara's the flower girl. The Fanelian knights will salute as we proceed and the entire kingdom is invited to the ceremony." Van sighed and Folken picked up where he left off.

"Afterwards there'll be a ballroom reception, with all the trimmings. This seems like as good a time as any to say this, you already know Dryden, but Van we've planned a Jack and Jill party* for you and Hitomi." Folken smiled at the astonished look on his brother's face.

"I don't know what to say," Van managed.

"Just say 'thank you,' we had to do a lot of work to get here and get word to Allen in time. He'll be here with Millerna this evening." Dryden smiled and chuckled, "although I'm not sure why." This brought laughter from the entire group. Van stood and walked into the garden, Dryden and Folken followed.

"Love sick?" Dryden asked in a whisper, just far enough behind Van, that only Folken would hear.

"Most definitely." Folken whispered back with a smug smile.

"It's almost refreshing isn't it? I wish I'd found someone at his age." Dryden sighed.

"Oh, we were talking about Van? I thought we were talking about you." Folken teased.

"Funny, real funny. " Dryden smiled.

***

"Your wedding sounds absolutely perfect," Lona said as she sipped at the last of her lemon-aid.

"Doesn't it though?" Merle was more enthusiastic than Hitomi, or any one else for that matter. 

"You are so lucky to have someone like Van. He is so kind and I can tell he really loves you." Lona smiled at Hitomi who was blushing.

"I know, but to tell the truth I'm scared half to death." Hitomi looked down at the crumbs on her plate; as she did, Peter came to retrieve the plates and refill their glasses. 

"Thank you Peter." Hitomi said with a smile.

"No problem," He said and slipped Tara a cookie with a wink as he left with the tray. Tara smiled wide and nodded to him, he just smiled back at her. When he was gone, she began to eat the treat.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Merle asked.

"Peter gave it to me," she ate the last bite quickly as if Merle posed some threat to her cookie.

"Oh, he must have brought you one of the ones he was making when I left. What kind is it?" Hitomi liked the aversion.

"Raspberry filled." She said around the mouthful.

"Mmmm, sounds good." Merle smiled and tugged at Tara's ear.

Van, Folken and Dryden walked into the garden and Hitomi couldn't avert her eyes from Van.

"How was lunch?" Van asked and pulled a chair up next to Hitomi, He turned it so the back was toward the table and straddled it, resting his arms on the back.

"It was delicious, I haven't had something like that since I was a kid." Hitomi smiled, "I'd say you liked it," she smiled and dabbed a little jelly off the corner of his mouth and impulsively licked her finger. Van had to keep himself for kissing her, he wondered if she knew just how kissable she really was. 

"We just told Van about our plans for the evening," Dryden said to the group, but he was looking straight into Lona's eyes. Folken sighed, he picked Tara up and sat down in her chair with her on his lap.

"Love birds." he whispered into her ear, she giggled.

"What plans?" Hitomi asked, looking at Dryden who managed to return her gaze.

"A Jack and Jill party for you two." He smiled.

"You guys are the greatest!" Hitomi laughed.

"We know," Dryden smiled.

***

Dasuko paced in Spendil's room, it was getting late, he had said he'd be back soon but it had been two hours since he left to talk with Dilandau. She winced, he… _it_ wasn't exactly in the best mood. Dilandau never liked waiting for anyone and he want to just capture Hitomi, but they didn't even know if they'd returned to Fanelia. She did, she'd gotten the message they'd returned but she wasn't about to tell Dilandau, she'd burned the paper and there was no evidence. She heard the doorknob turn and saw Spendil standing there.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, ease up and sit with me." Spendil sat on the edge of his bed. 

'Oh, he's cunning, but not very bright, and way to obvious.' She thought.

"I'm tired I think I'll just go to bed." She went to the dresser he'd had her this put in and pulled out a blue nightgown.

"Bed sounds fine to me," Spendil was nothing but Testosterone. Moreover, he was driving her insane.

"Urgh!" she took her nightgown into the bathroom and changed, but only after slamming the door.

Spendil smirked, he'd get what he wanted, it might take some time but he's make her see how much he needed her. She came out of the bathroom and he nearly fell over. She was gorgeous and the nightgown, which was her most modest one, was extremely revealing. She blushed; whish surprised him, he figured after all she'd been through it wouldn't matter any more. Nevertheless, when he looked at her she blushed, maybe he was right, and she did actually feel something for him.

She crawled into the bed and curled around a pillow with her back to him. He smiled, now _this_ was progress. He took his own pajamas out of his dresser and changed in the bathroom, for her sake. When he came out the lights were off and he assumed she'd fallen asleep. He slipped in beside her and pulled the blanket up around her neck.

"Thank you," She sighed. 

"Your welcome," he said and gently put a hand on her waist, she tensed for second but then relaxed. He realized she was sick of people taking advantage of her and just need someone to care, so he just wrapped her in a tender embrace. She started to cry silently and gently wiped her tears away in the darkness. He held her until she stopped crying.

"Thank _you_, Dasuko." He whispered to her as she fell asleep and soon followed her into dreamland.

Authors note:

What'll happen to Dasuko and Spendil? What on earth is a Jack and Jill party?(E-mail me for that one) What'll happen at the wedding? How many sleazy acts can Allen pull in one chapter? That'll have to wait until the next installment **As Sure as the Dawn**.

PS: I'm open to any comments on how the rest of the episodes should go and if really want to hate me for Allen bashing I'll even deal with that now, although I can't guarantee I won't send nasty replies to nasty e-mails. I appreciate all you who are patient enough to read this and any e-mail you send be will be replied to with in a few days

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	13. Chapter13

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 13

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Van and Hitomi were standing in his study; Van took both of her hands in his and whispered gently.

"Trust me Hitomi, I have some ideas that'll be fun to test," she nodded and he took a handkerchief and tied it over her eyes so she couldn't see. He tickled her and she giggled, a second later Van felt a sharp pain on his thigh, he smiled when Hitomi folded her hands in front of her trying to act innocent. 

"Okay let's start with this, picture me in your mind and try to see from my point of view." She did and soon she could see herself, blindfolded concentrating, she smirked when she notice where abouts Van had been looking. 

'Such a guy,' she thought and rolled her eyes.

"I can see what you see Van," She smiled, and he laughed.

"Now try to move me, raise my arm or something." Van laughed when his hand came up and touched the tip of his nose. Hitomi couldn't take it any more she laughed hysterically. 

"Your turn," she said and concentrated on her own view and couldn't see anything around the blindfold. She untied it and put it on Van, who smiled and peeked out from underneath it.

"No cheating!" She pinched herself and he jumped. Van pulled the blindfold back down over his eyes. He concentrated on her, that was easy, pictured her point of view, he smiled when he saw himself, he looked comical, standing there, blindfolded, his brow creased and he was biting his tongue in with the effort. He got a devious idea but decide against it, instead he made her stick her thumbs in her ears. She laughed and he went back to his own view, in time to see the effect only seconds before she grabbed his waist and began tickling him. He laughed and reached to tickle her back but he noticed she was tickling herself as she tickled him. They tickled each other, trying keep from being wiped out while they were being tickled by both themselves and each other. Eventually the both collapsed on the floor tearing from laughing so hard.

Van sat up and looked across the room. "I have just one more thing to test." He said.

"What's that?" Hitomi looked at him and he returned her gaze.

'This' he thought, and by the look on her face, it had worked.

"What did you say?" She asked.

'I didn't say anything, I thought it' He smiled and she gave him a look of awe.

'You mean we can hear each other's thoughts?' She thought back.

"Yes," he said and pulled her into his arms. 'I love you Hitomi' he thought and he saw tears in her eyes. 'What are these for?' he wiped them away.

'I just love you so much, I can't think of life without you, it would be to painful.' She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her.

'You never will, I love you and nothing will ever happen to keep us apart.' Van held her close and she cried tears of joy into his chest.

***

When Dasuko woke up Spendil was still holding her; she shivered slightly under his touch. He was already awake but he didn't let her realize it, she leaned back against him he let out his breath slowly and held her tighter. She lay there for a while and he breathed in the smell of her firery red hair. He stretched slightly and she realized he was awake. She moved to get up but he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist so she stayed where she was.

"Let go, Spendil." She whispered.

"Not yet," He brushed the hair away from her face and she looked into his eyes. He saw a look of fear, confusion and need flash in her eyes before she turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. He felt her shuddering and felt her tears soaking trough his shirt. He felt so horrible, he had to help her escape, they had to get out, he finally realized how wrong he'd been to trust Dilandau. For years he'd hated Van and that girl from the mystic moon, he thought that Dornkirk knew what he was doing but now, as he held Dasuko, he realized it was all a lie, they had to get out and soon.

"We'll get out or die trying," he whispered and stroked her cheek. She smiled up at him, finally, after all this time she smiled.

Little did he know there was something even bigger behind Dilandau, two sorcerers who had survived after Dornkirk's fall. 

Dilandau was sitting in his study when a knock came on the door; glad for the break in silence he opened the door. There before him were the sorcerers.

"Lord, Dilandau, we must speak with you." The first one said and stepped inside the doorway.

"Of course, what do you want?" Dilandau sat down and the two walked into the room.

"We are sorcerers, Phelgan and Thelron," Phelgan said and looked at Dilandau who nodded in recognition.

"Well? Is there something you need, or want?" Dilandau was clearly cowering.

"We want to help you, we can bring you power over Ziabach and then all of Gaea." Thelron stepped forward.

"Intriguing, what would this include?" Dilandau glared at Phelgan.

"You'd need to follow our advice, only our advice." He was referring to Spendil and Dilandau knew it, he nodded.

"Our plan includes capturing Escaflowne and Hitomi just as has been planned, although you won't be able to reach Fanelia in time for the wedding." Phelgan continued.

"WHAT? The wedding isn't for another week!" Dilandau shouted and grabbed his hair, attempting to pull it out.

"No it was moved to tomorrow." Thelron said calmly.

"URGH! Why wasn't I told?!" Dilandau screamed. Thelron simply shook his head.

"Lord Dilandau, calm down. We'll do all we can to fulfill our plans." Phelgan said calmly, he put his hand on Dilandau's shoulder. Dilandau pushed him away and sat back down messaging his temples.

"Alone… all… Alone," He shuddered and for a moment he changed back into Celena, the sorcerers looked at each other in distress for a moment before the silver hair and scar reappeared and Dilandau was back to normal.

"Dilandau, Our plan also includes some science, we'll need you to come with us." Phelgan said and went to help Dilandau up; he got a rough punch in the stomach as he did so.

"I don't want anything to do with all your fate alterations and machines. They didn't help Dornkirk did they?" Dilandau shouted.

"Lord Dilandau, you are right, force, strength and power will win over all but we must stick to our plan." Thelron said and stepped to his side. 

"FINE! Just leave! Leave me!" Dilandau sat back as the door shut he rubbed his temples, he could feel Celena, trying to convince him to change back go back to Allen, he shuddered at the thought.

***

Dryden laughed as he watched Hitomi and Van pick on each other and communicate with out words. They'd pinch or tickle themselves to and the other would jump, shout or laugh. It was actually quite comical, One would say something and the other would think back a reply or vice-versa. Eventually Merle couldn't take it any more.

"Talk so this rest of us can hear if you're going to go on and laugh like that!" She shouted at them.

'Rrrrr, hiss' Hitomi thought and Van doubled over laughing.

"Rrrrr" Merle glared at both of them and waited until Van wasn't looking to use his leg as a scratching post, both him and Hitomi yelped in pain. Hitomi looked at her leg to find several scratches that were red and bleeding slightly. Van's leg looked identically wounded.

"Merle! Look what you've gone and done now!" Van scolded her, she just snickered, and the other three joined her.

"That was pretty good Merle," Lona held out her hand and Merle slapped it.

"Oh, yeah!" Merle gave a sort of victory dance and began humming cat's delicacy (Escaflowne sound track 2) Van groaned.

"Merle, I wish you wouldn't sign that nonsensical song," He said, annoyed.

"I'm not I'm humming it!" She continued to hum, knowing it was driving him insane.

"I think it's cute," Hitomi and Lona said in unison the both laughed. 

"Me to." Millerna said. Allen, Van, Dryden and Folken all rolled their eyes. Tara returned from picking flowers and gave one to each of them Hitomi smiled when she handed her a tiger lily.

"Thank you sweetie." She kissed to top of her head. Allen patted her head after receiving his and Hitomi wondered if he'd put it in that flowing blonde hair of his, she was relieved when he just held it between his fingers.

When she finally made it back around to Van she had two flowers left Van picked her up and stuck both of them into her braids. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy." She said and jumped out of his arms. Every one smiled, Van most of all. 

Tara jumped into Merle's lap, she was sitting on the ground and Tara knocked her backwards, they both fell to the ground with a light thud and a lot of laughter. They played in the grass until dinner came, conversation was simple and a lot of small talk through out dinner and Tara grew tired. Folken took her up to bed and stayed until she fell asleep. The group moved inside after dinner, Van and Hitomi were told to close their eyes. They did and soon four sets of gifts were set in front of them.

"Open these one first!" Merle said and held out her gifts, one for Van and one for Hitomi, Hitomi's had white paper and a bright orange bow and van's had orange paper and a white bow. 

"Okay Merle," Hitomi took hers and opened it at the same time Van did.

"Wow Merle, this is wonderful." Hitomi took out a short skirt and blouse, it looked similar to her school uniform except that the skirt was green and the shirt was same style as Van's and the same tan of his pants. Van held up two green shirts the same color of Hitomi's skirt.

"Why two Merle?" Van asked.

"I know!" Hitomi smirked and patted van hard on the back. The group laughed.

"Because you constantly ruin shirts with your wings when Hitomi's around." Merle managed to say after she caught her breath.

"Okay, Okay," Lona was enjoying her self more than she thought she would. Hitomi had proved a great friend that day and they were already growing closer. Hitomi had also asked her to be another bride's maid, they'd gone to the dress shop and got a dress the perfect style and size. It was amazing how quickly the two had become best friends. 

"Open our presents," Lona managed to hand them their gifts. Hitomi's was blue and Van's was red, both had white ribbons.

"Van's is from me and Hitomi's is from Lona." Dryden smiled at Lona, who smiled and felt her cheeks burning, although it was hard to tell she was blushing through her tan. 

Hitomi opened her box to find a box and a piece of paper that was rolled and tied with a string, she opened the paper first. It was a beautiful, drawing of a little girl and boy playing in a field, Hitomi recognized the field, and it was Van's field. Van saw her astonished look and decided to look from her eyes.

"It's us,' he whispered, Lona nodded. The little girl had blondish hair and green eyes and the little boy had black hair and auburn eyes. Hitomi Wiped a tear off her cheek before it fell to the page.

She held it up so the rest could see it.

"Lona, it's perfect!" she handed it to Van and gave Lona a huge hug. Lona laughed.

"It's not that good." She smiled.

"Not that good? This is great!" Van looked at her incredulously. 

"No it's not."

"Lona, it couldn't be better," Hitomi let her go and picked up the other box. She pulled out a necklace with a green gem in the middle.

"It's beautiful," Hitomi put it on and watched from Van's eyes as he opened his own gift.

Once again their were two boxes, one held a necklace identical to hers and the other a decorative hunting knife

"Both, collectors items," Dryden smiled

"Thanks Dryden." Van picked up another set of gifts, one blue and the other pink both had purple ribbons. He handed Hitomi the pink one and began opening the blue one it was long and thin, Van had an idea of what it was. He opened the box to find two fencing swords, the decorative handles had the royal family seal on them, one with an engraved 'V' and the other with a 'H.'

"So you can practice with your new partner." Allen smiled.

Hitomi opened her gift to find a tiara; it was just silver, nothing special, except for the engraved message on the inside.

"To the perfect queen of Fanelia, Hitomi Fanel, my close friend." Hitomi read out loud. "Thank you Millerna." Hitomi held it and ran her fingers over the engraved message. Van gently concentrated and raised her hands to place it in her hair, she smiled at him.

"It's just right," Folken smiled and the group nodded in agreement.

"Yes, elegant but simple and perfect for you." Millerna smiled. Van gently rearranged her hair so it fell over the edges of the tiara. 

'I like it almost as much as the one you'll wear tomorrow.' He thought and looked deep into her eyes and was almost lost in her gaze until Folken picked up his gifts and handed them to Van and Hitomi. They were both wrapped in purple paper with silver ribbon.

Van took the set of three he had been handed and opened the smallest one first. It was the royal family signet ring Folken had worn the day he left to fight the dragon.

"I thought this was gone forever." Van said in astonishment.

"I wore it on my left hand remember?" Folken put his left hand on Van's right.

"I just forgot, thank you Folken."

"It should be yours," he smiled, "keep going you have two more there." Van nodded.

The second box revealed a belt with a dragon entirely out of embedded gems, on the reverse side was an engraved message. Van read it silently and smiled at his brother. Hitomi knew what it said.

"To my beloved brother, you'll always be king of Fanelia to me. I can't wait to be a real uncle, don't let me down." Hitomi both smiled and blushed as she read the message over Van's shoulder. She was growing tired and knew he'd let her rest there all night if he could.

Van opened the last package it was long and thin, and weighed quite a bite; Van had an idea of what it was. He opened the box to find a sword, it had the royal seal on it and an elegant engraving, it read:

"Van Slanzar de Fanel and Hitomi Ishshah de Fanel," Hitomi read out loud, "Why Ishshah?" She asked.

"Because it means beloved." Van answered and looked into her eyes.

Lona and Millerna sighed.

'Your turn,' he thought with a smile. Hitomi smiled and opened the first box, inside she found Varrie's own signet ring, it matched Vans but in reverse, they fit together perfectly, Hitomi figured his was used as a mold for hers.

"I don't deserve this," she said in astonishment.

"If my mother were here she'd have given it to you." Van said and slid it onto her right ring finger. He looked at her left and remembered he had something else to give her as well.

"Keep going," Folken urged her.

The next gift was an evening gown, it would reach her ankles and was the royal red, Hitomi stood and held it up to examine in, she noted the low bust line and smiled, he knew what his brother liked.

"It's beautiful Hitomi, it'll look great." Merle smiled.

"Open the last one." Folken nodded toward the last package.

Hitomi sat down and opened it to find several accessories for the dress, gold tinted glass slippers, long elegant gloves, and most of all an intricate necklace with a royal seal in the middle. 

"Oh thank you Folken, it's wonderful!" Hitomi threw her arms around Folken's neck.

"Thank your daughter she helped me get them." She kissed him on the cheek and he, of all people, blushed. She sat back down next to Van and yawned.

"Well, it's been quite a day hasn't it?" Dryden asked and stood.

"It sure has," Allen agreed. The rest of the groups stood.

"Good night all," Hitomi and Van gave hugs and Van carried her off to her bedroom.

Hitomi went into her room and put on comfortable nightgown. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't; she was so excited. She finally gave up and walked quietly over to Van's room, she was happy to see the light was still on and light streamed out under his door. She tapped lightly on the door and he opened it. 

"Hitomi," Van was surprised, "Is something wrong?" He grasped her shoulders.

"I just can't sleep," Van gently lead her into the room and shut the door.

'Stay here tonight, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.' He thought.

'And I want to fall asleep in your arms.' Hitomi smiled Van carried her to his bed and pulled the sheets back she crawled in and he lay down beside her. He blew out the lamp.

"Good night beloved" Van cooed in her ear and she snuggled close to him so she could hear his heart beat. Both of the slept wonderfully that night and woke up refreshed.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	14. Chapter14

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 14

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Spendil cautiously opened the door to Dilandau's study to find it empty.

'That's strange' he thought. He went out into the hall and walked towards one of the many doors he'd never opened, he hadn't been told to and never thought twice, so he opened the closest room to see a couple researchers. That was even more strange, Dilandau had made sure their were only strategists and war captains in this place, no researchers or people working on all the things Dornkirk had brought. He apologized and closed the door.

He walked over to the message relay room where Dasuko got all the messages and sent out others, she was good at planning and he hoped that would help them get out. Dasuko was there but there was no sign of Dilandau, and there were more people he knew hadn't been there the day before. Spendil checked the Harem as well, when he couldn't think of anything else, but Dilandau wasn't even there. He had to be behind one of those thousands of door some where. He went back to his room reluctantly to find a note.

__

Spendil,

Dilandau is in need of our assistance. He won't be needing your advice for the time being, relax for now.

Sorcerers,

Thelron and Phelgan****

"Sorcerers?" Spendil pondered that for a moment, "Oh man, I don't like this." He finally realized what this would mean. The sorcerers had always had a strong hold on Dilandau, he was just their pawn and if the didn't want him around it was sure he'd be kicked out or dead within a matter of hours. Spendil ran to the message room.

"Dasuko! I need to talk with you, now!" he huffed when he reached her.

"Spendil, I don't have time right now, there are several messages to send and deliver and I still have room of concubines to comfort." She walked back to her desk and began translating a message that was in Morse code. Spendil pulled the head set away from her.

"Now!" he commanded everyone in the room stopped and looked their direction. She stood and nodded; Spendil rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe you! Why the heck did you make such a big deal about that?" Spendil grabbed her shoulders and shouted in her face. She stifled a giggle and the burst out laughing.

"What is so funny!"

"You, are." She continued to laugh.

"I don't know why I care what happens to you." He pushed her aside and rubbed his forehead. "Since I could be dead in couple hours anyway, why _should_ I care?" 

Dasuko took his hand away from his brow and held it between her own. "What's going on Spendil?" she whispered.

"The sorcerers are back, and Dilandau's with them, they're probably doing something do him right now. I got a note that said he wouldn't need my advice for a while and to relax for a while, but in Ziabach, resting is a sign of weakness. It'll leave me vulnerable and drive me insane, that's exactly what they want." Spendil put his hands on her waist. "I wish you hadn't said no." Dasuko shuddered.

"What good would that do? It'd just make things worse." She said quietly. He pulled her into and embrace and she leaned against him.

"You know, I might just be kicked out, then I'd be able to get help and come back for you." 

"No, that won't do, we can't wait for them to decide, you have to get out now." Dasuko was still leaning against him when Thelron rounded the corner from an area Spendil hadn't explored yet.

"Dasuko, get back to work. Spendil, please come with me." Thelron commanded. Spendil nodded to Dasuko and she returned to the room. Thelron lead Spendil back down the hall he'd come up, they entered the door at the end of the hall. Spendil let his eyes adjust to the brighter lighting to see Dilandau lying on a table in the middle of the room. His stomach tightened when he realized, it wasn't Dilandau at all but Celena.

"Now, we are using Celena to bring Allen here, we'll set a trap and then capture Hitomi before he can get here. Van will bring Escaflowne and we'll wipe out Van, Hitomi, Escaflowne and Allen all in one blow." Thelron beamed at the genius of his plan.

"What'll we do if things don't go as planned." Spendil looked skeptically at Celena, she wouldn't want to harm Allen; it was only Dilandau who hated him. 

"Things will go as planned, we're using the bond between the to contact Allen with some of Dornkirk's technology." Phelgan assured him.

"What does all this have to do with me?" Spendil asked, trying to ignore the empty table next to Celena.

"You are Dilandau's adviser, we wouldn't keep our plans from you now would we?" Phelgan paced around Spendil like a vulture waiting for its victim to die and rot in the sun. Spendil was unnerved, to say the least.

"I suppose not." Spendil walked over to the table to avoid their scrutinizing stares.

"There is one other thing," Thelron came around the other side of the table and looked straight into Spendil's eyes.

"And that would be?"

"We'll need your complete compliance, in anything and everything we say. I don't care whether you agree or not, you will follow our orders first and Dilandau's second." Thelron broke his hypnotic gaze and looked towards the empty table. "Even if we have to use, a particular force." Spendil shuddered.

"Yes sir." He managed to say with a small amount of confidence.

"Good then, you'll be contacted when he's back to normal." Phelgan showed Spendil to the door. Once in the hallway Spendil leaned up against the wall and sighed, both out of relief and distress. He wasn't going to die but living could be worse. 

***

Hitomi woke up to the sound of the church bells, the wedding wouldn't be until that afternoon but the entire kingdom was bustling with preparations. It was a holiday, shop owners would open for a short time that morning and then the festivities would begin.

Van felt her stirring and opened his eyes; he'd heard the bells and realized that it was likely that they had awakened Tara as well.

"You'd better go see to Tara," Van sat up and yawned.

'Attractive' Hitomi teased.

'Why thank you, I am the _king_ after all." Van smiled and Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"All right King Van, take this!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, bracing herself for the impact. Van fell backward and laughed as he mindlessly tossed it back at her, he missed.

Hitomi got up and stood in front of his mirror for a while, he watched her admiring herself, she sucked in her stomach slightly and seemed satisfied with the results but when she breathed again it returned. He smiled and shook his head in wonder.

"It's your wedding day, I'm marrying you because I can't live with out you and your worried about your stomach?" He asked with a smile and strode towards her

"I just think if I could lose a few inches I'd…"

"You're perfect just the way you are." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're just saying that cause you love me."

"And if I do?"

"Hmhm," she laughed, "you're to good." Hitomi stepped towards the door; Van opened it for her and waved as she disappeared into her own room.

"Not after tonight." He thought, with a hormone filled grin.

***

Dilandau cackled gleefully after he heard all that the sorcerers told him. Allen was going to be sent a message the next day, from Celena, pleading for him to return they'd mentally connect Allen to the message he'd created that morning and soon the plan would be set in motion. What the sorcerers didn't tell him was that they'd also be 'altering his fate' while he relayed the message to Allen.

Spendil entered his office and stood there for a while. 

"You can't tell me the plan that Phelgan Thelron have come up with isn't perfect." Dilandau fidgeted happily.

"It is a good one, but do you think all this science is really necessary?" Spendil wondered.

"I admit I didn't like the idea at first but I have to admit, it's come in handy." Dilandau pressed his fingertips together and smiled maliciously.

"So how's Dasuko?" Dilandau smirked, knowing he'd struck a cord of anger in Spendil.

"She's just fine, I think she's finally getting over the trauma off her last position." Spendil sneered.

"Good, good, I hope you're happy, etc, etc." Spendil nodded, struggling to keep his temper from flaring.

"Well then tell me how plans will work out for our capture of Hitomi and Escaflowne." Dilandau sat back and Spendil outline the basic plan. Soon Dilandau dismissed him and Spendil was free to explore those other rooms.

***

Hitomi was dressing for the wedding, the morning had flown by and soon she was standing in front of a mirror as Merle lace her corset.

"Okay breathe in and suck in your stomach." Merle instructed. Hitomi did and Merle pulled the strings tight until Hitomi thought she'd turn blue. Merle quickly tied the laces and Hitomi gasped for air. 

"Do I have to wear this thing?" Hitomi complained.

"Only if you want to fit into the wedding dress, it's a corset style, you picked it, you got it." Merle took Hitomi's slip from a hanger and handed it to her. Hitomi put it on and waited for the next piece, merle tossed her a garter. It had a red and gold ribbon that was attached to the lace so she could adjust it. She smiled and slid it up high on her thigh, knowing Van would be a bright shade of red. Merle handed her the underskirt that would fill the dress. It had several layers of a lace like material and an outer layer of silky fabric. Hitomi sat down on the bed and grabbed a cucumber sandwich off the tray they'd been brought for lunch. Tara was playing with Van for another hour and then he'd be getting ready. She looked out the window and saw Tara hiding behind one of the bushes, Van was looking for her, although it was obvious he already knew where she was. He peaked over the bush and she ran across the yard. Merle smiled and watched them play for while.

"I am so terrified," Hitomi sighed, Merle glared at her but then softened her gaze.

"Hitomi, your marrying Van because you love him, you should be happy. I know he loves you, how else could he be Tara's father? How else could he live, you didn't see him before you came back, he was a wreck." Hitomi looked at Merle and then down at Van in astonishment. 

"I guess you're right, I know this is right," Hitomi finished lunch and pulled the underskirt on. Merle spent another hour just lacing all the laces that would keep it on her waist. Hitomi wondered how the heck she'd get out of all this but decided against dwelling on the thought.

Van knocked on the door to bring Tara back.

"Can I see you? Or are you in your gown yet?" Van asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in for a second." Hitomi needed to see him one last time before the ceremony. Tara ran in and jumped on the bed; Van wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and gazed into his eyes, she knew right then that it was all right; things would be perfect.

'Good, _Queen of Fanelia_' He cupped her cheek in his hand and felt a tear slide onto it. 

"Okay, break it up, we still have plenty to do before the ceremony." Merle shooed Van out and helped Hitomi into her gown. She fastened the cape/ train to her shoulders and handed Hitomi a brush. 

"One hundred times." She then put on her own dress, it was red as they'd planned and came down to her ankles, it was simple and had no underskirt to billow it. She took the necklace they'd also chosen and put it around her neck. Hitomi smiled and set the brush down after she finished.

Merle parted Hitomi's hair in the middle and then pulled the back half away from the front; she braided the top half of that, and wrapped it into a bun. Hitomi put the Tiara in and arranged her hair so if fell over the edges and around her face. Merle then saw to Tara, who had a white dress with a red ribbon around the waist and sleeves. Hitomi smiled when Tara put on the tiara Millerna had given her, it was to big for her little head but looked cute even as she kept pushing it back. Merle took the tiara, set it a side, and put her nail file around Tara's neck.

"Keep it, I have another." Merle smiled and patted her cheek. Merle took Hitomi's veil and draped it elegantly over her hair, attaching it to the tiara.

"Mommy, you look like the princesses in the fairytales" Tara came and crawled into Hitomi's lap.

Hitomi looked into the mirror, "I guess I do," she smiled, "go make your Dad get out of here so I can go grab a snack from the kitchen." Hitomi smiled as Tara left, giggling all the way.

***

Van was on some kind of adrenaline rush. Folken and Dryden were prepping him. 

"She'll probably be in tears and you will be too, don't worry about it." Dryden fixed Van's cape and made sure his royal uniform looked right. With all the buttons, and buckles Van felt awkward, he'd always dressed simply, being sure to keep himself comfortable. So being decked out in full royal grab made him slightly uncomfortable. The outfit consisted of a long sleeve shirt (not unlike the ones worn by marines) It was red with gold trim and buttons, over that was a red cape that was fastened just below his left shoulder with a pin that had the royal seal on it. His pants were white and pressed and most strangely of all he had white gloves. To finish it all he wore a new, polished pair of black boots. Folken handed him his sword and Van shakily placed it at his hilt. 

"You look as ready as your going to get." Dryden smiled; they'd been successful. Dryden and Folken both wore similar outfits except that theirs were blue and Dryden didn't have a cape.

"Daddy!" Tara ran in the room and wrapped her arms around Van; he nearly stumbled but caught himself and picked her up.

"Does mommy want us to leave?" he asked and tickled her under her chin, she giggled.

"Yeess." They left and walked to the main court where the ceremony would take place.

Hitomi peaked out of her door as they walked down the hall and waited until they were out of sight. 

"I'm getting a snack Merle, as if I could eat anything right now." Hitomi looked down at her trembling hands.

"Hang on, I'm coming too," Merle stepped out into the hall after her and handed her the long white gloves she'd forgotten. They went to the kitchen where there was a batch of cookies cooling. Merle smiled at Hitomi and snatched two from the plate. 

"Nothing like sugar to warm cold feet." Hitomi ate half of her cookie in one bite.

"Cold feet?" Merle was confused.

"It's term for on earth, when a bride or groom is having last minute second thoughts it's called 'cold feet.'" Hitomi tried to explain.

"What ever Hitomi, we have to get you over there and now, the ceremony starts in five minutes." Merle grabbed Hitomi's hand and stuck the last piece of her cookie in her mouth. They ran across the palace grounds and made it just in time.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	15. Chapter15

As Sure As the Dawn

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 15

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Folken met Hitomi at the door and opened it a crack so she could see what lay ahead. A long aisle containing the most prestigious of guests followed by the Fanelian knights. At the end stood Van and above him on the steps were (from left to right) Allen, Dryden, a spot for Folken, the pastor who would perform the ceremony (who was also a close friend of the Fanel family), then Merle, Lona and Millerna.

Hitomi sighed and felt a tug at her skirt; Tara looked up her with the biggest smile Hitomi had ever seen on the little girl's face. Hitomi couldn't stop smiling, she was nervous, excited, and terrified all at the same time. Tara was shown through the door and Hitomi watched as she playfully walked up the aisle, tossing flower petals here and there.

The Fanelian bridal march began playing and Folken lead her up the aisle, quickly, but slow enough to allow everyone a good look at the future queen. Hitomi couldn't keep her eyes off Van, who was looking at her with just as much intensity. Folken let go of her arm and allowed Van to walk her up the steps to the highest point of the platform where the pastor stood waiting for them. He past Allen and then Dryden on the next step up and handed a small box with the rings to the pastor. He stepped back down to his own step and smiled at his little brother. 

'He's finally getting married.' Folken was beaming.

Van gazed into Hitomi's eyes the whole time, he barely recognized when he was supposed to say his vows, the ones he'd been creating and rehearsing since the day Hitomi left.

"Hitomi, I promise to cherish and love you for as long as I live. You are my life, my love, my everything. For better or worse, in good times and bad I will be faithful to you, my bride. I'll raise our children in righteous ways and put our family foremost in my life, for the rest of my life." He slid the ring onto her finger.

He smiled and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He wondered if they were his own or hers, he could feel every fiber of both of their beings, he knew what she was thinking and even tasted a small amount of chocolate from that cookie she'd eaten. He touched his own cheek and looked at his gloved hand to see a small damp spot. 

"Van, the love of my life, I promise to never leave you, and to cherish you for all time. I will take on the responsibility of Queen of Fanelia as I do so, and will rule beside you. I will raise our children and train them in the way they should go. Through all that may come I will always love you and be faithful, for the rest of my life." She shakily managed to put the ring on his finger.

"Do you Van Slanzar de Fanel promise take Hitomi Kanzaki to be your wife and Queen of Fanelia?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to abide by your vows in all circumstances, to love and cherish your wife?"

"I do." 

"And do you, Hitomi Kanzaki, take Van to be your husband and thus the crown of Fanelia?"

"I do." Hitomi said around the tears, her voice trembling.

"Do you promise to abide by your vows in all circumstances and to be submissive and loving to your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you both vow to follow God's perfect plan for your lives, seeking His will in all you do?"

"We do." They answered in unison. 

"Then if there is no other who has just cause why these two should not be joined in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Allen suddenly took the pink handkerchief from his shirt and blew his nose with a sob, dabbing at his eyes. Everyone glared at him for a moment except for the couple who couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, King and Queen Van Slanzar de Fanelia. May God deal with you ever severely if you stray from your vows in any way. You may kiss the bride." Van gently stepped closer to Hitomi and cupped her cheek in his hand.

'I love you so much, Hitomi I…" Hitomi and Van's thoughts were one big jumble of emotions. As they pulled away from each other Van looked into her eyes and led her down the aisle and out of sight. Once in the hallway he picked her up and carried her to the only, garden on the grounds she hadn't seen the one he'd designed and saved for just this time. There would be another hour before the reception ball and everyone in the palace knew to never enter this garden with out his direct permission…(1)

***

Van and Hitomi hardly got anything to eat during the banquet. Between all the questions, congratulations, and traditional kissing (brought on by the tapping of spoons against glasses), they hardly managed to even taste the delicious dishes that had been prepared.

Finally the dinner was over and the procession was lead into the ball room. The first dance was for Folken and Hitomi (since he'd walked her up the aisle.) To every ones surprise they made a beautiful dancing team, Folken guided her expertly across the floor in time to the music. The crowd was allowed to join for a short amount of time and then were cleared off for Van and Hitomi to dance their first dance. 

Van gently took her into his arms, memories of their pleasant afternoon in the garden floating through his mind. 

'I love you' She thought, laying her head on his shoulder.

'I love you to.' He let his mind to the talking and his hands do the walking as they glided in beautiful fluid motions over the floor. Soon the dramatic performance of Folken's was forgotten in the site of the newly weds'. The dance ended and Allen cut in.

Hitomi had to force her self to be polite enough to dance with him for sometime until he spotted Dryden and Lona. Soon she was dancing with Dryden and Allen was talking to Lona, who was rolling her eyes and contemplating throwing him into the cake. But Lona was saved soon enough because it was time for the bouquet toss. 

Soon all the single women were standing in a group; Lona, Merle and Millerna were in the front, ready to fight over the flowers. Hitomi turned around and counted to three before throwing the bouquet over her head.

Merle jumped and reached for it , and it sailed just out of her grasp. Millerna dived towards it and just barely missed as Lona grabbed it before it hit her face. The group of girls all moaned as Millerna, Merle pounced on Lona who fought them off, knocking Millerna unconscious. Allen managed to get her to wake up and sit down. 

Next a chair was brought out for Hitomi. She sat and Van knelt before her. He lifted her skirt up until he could see the grater. Both of them were deep shades of red by the time he managed to get it off of her leg. The crowd cheered and Hitomi stood aside as all the single guys gathered on the dance floor. Allen, Dryden and a cat guy that was about Merle's age were in the front. Folken refused to participate but finally relented and joined them.

Van turned around and tossed the garter into the air. Allen dove for it and landed hard on the dance floor with a sickening thud and no garter. The cat guy stretched to reach it as it flew overhead but missed tremendously as Dryden snatched it out of the air. Lona jumped and gave a kind of excited squeal. Dryden quickly came to her side and kissed her cheek.

Van picked up Tara and walked upstairs to what would now be her room.

"You get this room all to yourself now." He smiled and helped her into her pajamas.

"Merle said we could have a sleepover tomorrow night, just us girls… it'll be… fun." Tara was fading fast.

__

*Yawn*

"Good night, sweet heart." He kissed her forehead and blew out the lamp.

"Good night, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and gently closed the door so that a small stream of light would shine in.

He walked back downstairs and looked down on the ball from a balcony, no one noticed he was there, except Hitomi. She was in Allen's arms and he was talking, but it was obvious it was torture to her; she looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

'Get me out of here!' She thought. 

'Don't worry I'm coming.' Seeing Allen holding her like that made him jealous and angry, it was good-natured but he still suspected Allen of wanting his bride, and he was probably right. He quickly headed down to the dance floor. He tapped Allen on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" 

"Of course," Allen bowed and stepped back, leaving the dance floor, looking for Millerna.

"So how's the sleaze, I mean, knight doing?"

"Just fine, he kept talking and talking I just wanted him to shut up."

"Glad I could help."

'When's this over?'

"Well, look at your dance card, how many more are left?"

She did "Three."

"And then we get to leave, the reception will continue for another hour or so and it'll be just us again."

"Sounds nice."

The dance died down and another started up, Van kept a firm hold on Hitomi until Folken cut in.

"How are you doing?" Folken asked Hitomi.

"It's the happiest day of my life. If that's what you were asking."

"You know it wasn't." She looked at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Are you worried about tonight?" He tilted his head. "You are my little sister now, I want you to be all right. Van's a very passionate person, if you're scared, just tell him, he'll be nice I promise. He may be passionate but he's also very shy, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Folken, you're the greatest." She smiled.

"Anything for my little sister." He smiled and led her off the dance floor and into Van's arms. 

Dryden had lost Lona's hand and Allen was talking to her, it was obviously painful but he didn't want to be rude and knew she could handle herself. He walked over to the group just as the second to last dance began.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Hitomi and then looked to Van. 

'Go ahead' Van nodded and Hitomi accepted the two glided out to the dance floor.

"Van, did you know Hitomi's scared?" Folken asked after they left.

"Scared? What do you mean?" Van was surprised.

"Let's go outside for a moment." Van followed him out onto a small porch and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, why is Hitomi upset?" Van asked.

"She's worried about tonight" Van raised an eyebrow and Folken continued, "about intimacy." Van winced as Folken said it.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He hung his head in despair.

"I think she was worried about what you might do." Suddenly it all made since.

"I understand now, she's worried I'd be like her Dad." Van rubbed his forehead.

"Exactly, be gentle, keep a reign on your hormones okay," Folken put his hand on Van's back, "and enjoy yourself, from what I've heard there isn't much better than married life." Folken smiled and stood.

"I believe the dance is ending, you'd better get your last dance in." Folken smiled.

"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, little brother." Folken smiled and opened the door.

Van looked around the room and found Hitomi standing by the cake, she'd cut piece and motioned him to join her.

'Come have some." She thought, he smiled and almost ran to her side.

"Let's eat it quickly, we don't want to miss our last dance."

Van grabbed a fork and took and couple bites, both were about as big as two of hers were and Hitomi smirked as he licked his lips in a not very royal fashion. They finished the piece and Van kissed away a crumb that was on her lip. The music started up again and Van led her out onto the floor. In the middle of the song the leader of the band announced that they were having their last dance and that the rest of the dancers should leave the floor. Van smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Let's show them how to _really_ ballroom dance."

The music swelled and the glided over the floor, spinning, and dipping in time to the music. The dance ended and the crowd applauded as they exited the room. The room hummed with conversation after they left and Van scooped Hitomi into his arms.

"Thanks." Hitomi gasped.

"Your feet have to be killing you, mine are sore and I had to go to balls all the time, not to mention that I didn't dance as much as you did."

"So considerate." She kissed his cheek and he headed upstairs. 

***

"When can we send the message?!" Dilandau demanded.

"Soon Lord, Dilandau. It won't be long and we can send your dear brother a nightmare, quite literally." Thelron smirked

"Well I don't like waiting!"

"We'll have to wait." Phelgan reassured him

"Where's Spendil?"

"He's busy at the moment."

"Busy doing what?! He's my adviser, he reports directly to me!"

"Now he reports to us Dilandau Sama." Thelron said gravely.

"He reports to me and that's final! He's not to be under your command, you are equals!" Dilandau fingered the handle of his knife, wondering whether he should plunge it into Thelron's throat or not. He was just drawing it when Spendil walked into the room, unknowingly saving Thelron's life, if he'd known he probably would have stayed in the hall for few more seconds.

"Spendil, how good to see you." Thelron's eyes glimmered with jealousy and rage before quieting into their usual gaze of distrust.

"I've set up the message relay system, it's ready to send the message to Allen." Spendil stared off into the distance above Dilandau's head, giving the appearance of paying attention as he was told to no longer report to Thelron and Phelgan.

"You only take directions from me, unless I say they have the authorization to give you an order." He caught that much.

"Yes, Dilandau."

"Continue with your usual duties until you're told to report to the laboratory, we'll be sending the message but I need an 'extra tie to reality' according to these two. Although I thought storming their wedding was a much more satisfying way to kill Van, I think capturing Hitomi and then tearing Escaflowne to shreds still sounds interesting.

"Shall I prepare a bird cage for her?" Spendil asked wincing even as he said it.

"No, just do what you must." Dilandau rolled his eyes. Spendil sat down at a desk at set to work planning attack forces and defensive bluffs. Thelron and Phelgan talked for some time and finally left, Dilandau slumped in his chair.

"I am so tired of waiting!" He looked at Spendil, who continued to work.

"I agree, science does not win battles." Spendil continued to study the sheets and maps in front of him, ignoring the agitated …person, boring holes into the back of his skull.

Authors note:

What will happen to Hitomi and Tara? What becomes of the peculiar relationship between Lona and Dryden? Will Allen ever stop hitting on every girl in the series? Will Spendil and Dasuko escape? You'll have to wait and see in the next installment of **As Sure as the Dawn.**

    1. These things will appear from time to time, I won't be posting what happens here because it isn't appropriate. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry but I personally strive for God's standards, not yours.

PS: I'm open to any comments on how the rest of the episodes should go and if really want to hate me for Allen bashing I'll even deal with that now, although I can't guarantee I won't send nasty replies to nasty e-mails. I appreciate all you who are patient enough to read this and any e-mail you send be will be replied to with in a few days Thanks a lot everyone.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	16. Chapter16

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 16

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Lona and Dryden were dancing and talking for quiet some time after Van and Hitomi left.

"They make a nice family don't they? Lona said, thinking of how she'd seen Van and Hitomi raising their daughter and falling even more in love every day.

"That they do." Dryden smiled down at her, " I hope I can have family like that some time." He blushed noticeably and Lona looked down at the floor, wondering if she should trip him for saying that. Before she could respond Allen cut in and before she or Dryden could protest she was on the other side of the room, held by, of all people, the knight. She forced herself to not gag as he tried to come up with some conversation. She kept her mouth shut and looked around.

'Hm, what would be the best way to ditch this sleazy, so called knight.' She pondered for a few seconds. As the dance carried them close to a wall, Allen tried to inch closer sliding his hand lower on her waist.

"Watch it you sleaze bag!" She almost shouted and shoved him up against the wall.

"Hey what's wrong, What'd I do?" He asked innocently.

"Oh just shut up already!"

Allen swallowed and tried to push away from the wall, she shoved him even harder against it.

"Stay away from me and I won't kill you." She threatened. He laughed nervously.

"You don't honestly think you could do that… do you?" He laughed, which grated on her nerves.

"Just _back off_, I don't need to deal with a sleaze like you, even though it would be really fun to kill you."

"You, kill me. Ha, I'd like to see you try."

"Really? It'd be a pleasure, not to mention a blessing to all women everywhere." 

They exchanged insults for a few more seconds before Lona managed to pull out a knife that was strapped to her thigh. 

"Lona, let go, people are starting to…" She plunged it into the wall, barely missing his head, but still cutting a small amount of his hair, which fell to the floor.

"MY HAIR!" Allen whimpered.

"Oh get over it." Lona gave him one last shove with her knee in his lower anatomy before leaving to find Dryden. 

Allen knelt on the floor and picked up the strands of hair she'd cut and tucked them into his pocket. He glared at her as she walked across the room but then his gaze softened.

'She's really something special.' He thought and let his male mind wander to places to disgusting to even discuss. 

***

Van gently set Hitomi on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes off of her feet.

"This is kind of awkward isn't it?" He asked and sat down next to her. She clasped her hands in her lap in an effort to keep them from trembling.

"Hitomi…" Van couldn't find the words to comfort his new wife.

"Hitomi, would you like me to help you undo all those laces?" He asked, sounding a nervous and worried as she looked. She blushed a deep red but nodded shyly.

"Hitomi, if you're afraid just say so, the way you're trembling it… it just makes me want to comfort you. I need to know what's wrong." He pleaded.

'Just think with me,' She managed to get through all his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

'I'm sorry Hitomi, you were trying to do this the easy way weren't you?' He smiled, which caused her to smile; she nodded. 

'Now that's the Hitomi I know and love.' He gently took the cape from her shoulders and set it aside. She was still trembling and he decided to hold her. His touch made every ounce of restraint she had fade away and she began to sob uncontrollably. 

'I'm… so … scared…' Van managed to catch, he delved deeper into her thoughts. He heard Her voice and Folken's and realized it was what he'd told her earlier.

__

"It's the happiest day of my life. If that's what you were asking."

"You know it wasn't… 

Are you worried about tonight? 

You are my little sister now; I want you to be all right. Van's a very passionate person, …just tell him. He may be passionate but he's also very shy, don't worry about it…

Don't worry about it…

Anything for my little sister...

My little sister."

She sobbed into his chest for quite some time; Van saw images of her past, her parents splitting up, and her father. He saw a girl he presumed was Yukari because she had red hair. She was kissing a guy that looked a lot like Allen except he had short brown hair. Then he saw himself, for the day he'd seen Allen kissing her on the bridge. He winced remembering how much it had hurt to see that and realized she felt horrible for it. 

__

"You're right, I have a boyfriend what would I need a guy for but perhaps he'll like you_." It was Yukari again._

"Yukari, I have no desire to even consider what you're thinking, It's absolutely insane, I don't_ need a boy friend!"_

She sobbed even harder.

He gently stroked her back and with trembling hands undid the laces on the back of the dress, then the corset. The pressure of the fabric, that had begun to even hurt his sides as she cried, lessened and her sobs subsided.

"Van…"Hitomi looked up at him.

"Shhh, I know. I saw all you were thinking." He gently brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm scared." She was still trembling.

"I know, Hitomi, I could never do anything to hurt you." She gently touched his cheek and wiped a tear away.

"Van…" He cut her off again.

"Hitomi, If you don't want to…" It was her turn to cut in.

"No, I can't let you fall into temptation." She looked into his eyes to find complete understanding, for once in her life someone completely understood.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Do you want some help?" he motioned to the many remaining laces.

"Yes, by all means." She was beginning to relax and Van was careful to make sure she stayed that way.

***

Merle had gotten bored with the reception rather quickly. She had found a nice cat guy name Lenix but he wasn't exactly her type, besides she had better things to worry about. 

Now she was in Folken's laboratory, she found his blue hair gel and put enough of it in her hair to make it look purple, she pulled her hair back and up so it stuck out in every which direction. She put silver earrings in her ears, three sets of them, and rummaged in all of Folken's old Ziabach stuff until she found Naria and Eyria's outfits. She put on one of the spandex like suits and both of the longer boots, unsatisfied with the look she took a piece of black fabric and made a makeshift skirt for herself. 

She bared her claws and gave a devilish grin that showed off her sharp teeth and looked in the mirror.

"I like it." She smiled and took a short cut to the armory where she found Naria's guymelef and a smallish sword. She climbed in and headed in the direction of Ziabach.

"Dilandau will regret messing with Ban Sama!" She cackled and disappeared from view.

***

Dasuko paced in Spendil's room. Where was he now? He'd said he'd be back in a couple hours; it had been three. That freak was supposed to be here by now. She dreamed up several ways of killing, torturing and blowing him up before the door finally opened and he strode in, acting as if nothing was unusual in fact he seemed quite happy.

"What is your problem! Where were you?!" She shouted at him as soon as the door was closed. "I was worried sick!"

"Whoa! Chill girl, I have some good news for you today." He smiled and sat down on the couch, which annoyed her even more.

"And what would that be? Other than getting out of this wretched hole I don't think it could possibly keep me from killing you, maybe I'll just kill you anyway!"

"I found a way out." He said it so flippantly that she almost didn't catch it.

"I don't care if you found… you found a way out!" She nearly screamed in excitement.

"Yes I did." He was beaming now.

"How? When? Can we leave now?"

"One at a time here, No we can't leave now, we'll leave while they're completing their plan. When Allen comes they'll send me and troop of dragon slayers to capture Hitomi and Tara. We'll supposedly be using Allen as bait to get Hitomi and Tara away from Van but instead we'll warn them and take Allen back with us."

Dasuko blinked, "you came up with all of that?"

"Of course I did. I'm the one planning the armed maneuvers it's a heck of a lot easier to get out that way, because I can plan out the orders an make specific holes to let us get out."

She wrapped her arms around him impulsively in her excitement and nearly strangled him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her seductively.

"I'm not so bad, _am I_?" He smirked and she mussed up his perfectly gelled hair.

"Yes you are!" She teased.

"Awe man! You _had_ to mess up the hair, _didn't you_?" He complained.

"Of course!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her, she drew back slightly at his advance but melted against him seconds later.

***

Dryden showed Lona to her room after the ball.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" He laughed as she retold her encounter with Allen.

"You should have seen him, he just knelt down on the ground picked up those hairs as if he could reattach them some how." They both cracked up as he opened the door to her room.

"Good night Lona." He took both of her hands in his own.

"Good night Dryden."

He bent down and kissed her cheek. Nothing too mushy but enough to get his point across.

"I love you Lona."

"I love you to" they looked into each other's eyes for quite some time.

"You'd better get some rest. It's almost morning." He smiled and motioned towards the large window in her room, through it they could see the lightening sky.

She nodded and stepped into the room, she gently closed the door and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"He loves _me_! He _loves_ me." She sighed and was soon fast asleep dreaming of her knight in shinning armor. 

***

Folken had left soon after Hitomi and Van had. Although he had to suffer through a conversation with Allen, who, although he didn't acknowledge it, had just been terribly beaten down by a woman and he was obviously agitated. Folken smirked just thinking about it.

Now he sat in his study wondering what their next move should be, apparently the uprising wasn't going to attack now but it was uncertain when that would be. He made a mental note to send out extra scout troupes, to form a large border around Fanelia. He knew Van would be extremely preoccupied over the next week so it was even more important for him to keep an eye out for his younger brother.

He sighed and decided to try and sleep, although the idea seemed impossible he knew it would be necessary. He blew out the lamps as he left and resigned to his room and fell asleep soon after lying down amongst the sapphire blue blankets.

***

Allen and Millerna were entangled together in one of the gardens on the out skirts of the palace grounds.

"I can't believe she cut your hair, Allen. It's just so cruel." She said as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Don't worry about it," He said, his voice hinting to all his lustful thoughts.

"Don't worry about it? You were sobbing about it just a few minutes ago." She pushed him away slightly.

"I don't care right now… I just." He kissed her again, running his hands over her waist. He suddenly stopped, turned away and knelt, clutching his head in his hands. He was thrown into a never-ending darkness.

"ALLEN! What's wrong?" Millerna shook him forcefully. 

No response

He saw Celena in front of him, she reached out to him.

"Allen help me!" She cried.

"Where are you? How do I find you?!"

She cried out in agony and crumbled to the floor, he could hear her labored breath as she cried.

"ALLEN! Say something!"

"Celena."

"What?"

He tried to move closer to her but found he couldn't even move his legs an inch, let alone the several feet between them.

"Celena!?"

"Oni Sama _Help meeeee AAAAAhhh!" _She screamed one last time and he saw that familiar silver hair and scarred cheek.

"NNOOOO Celena!" 

"ALLEN! What's wrong?!"

"Celena's not here, _brother_." Dilandau mocked. "But you can try and come rescue her, or capture me, as it would seem. Whichever you prefer." Dilandau gave that same devilish laugh.

"Nooooo!" Allen cried out in anguish as the image drifted away.

"Allen answer me!" Millerna tried to get some response from him but instead he fainted, enveloped in a pit of nothingness.

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	17. Chapter17

As Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 17

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think. Only constructive criticism please. 

Van woke up to find Hitomi still in his arms. He looked around at all the feathers strewn about the room and marveled at the strange amount of satisfaction he felt. He pulled the blanket up close around their shoulders and cooed into her ear.

"Good morning sweet heart." He said intimately.

She roused slightly snuggling closer to him and breathing in the smell of his skin.

'Good morning,' she thought, not ready to even use her vocal cords yet.

"Want some breakfast?"

"If I have to get out of bed, then no."

"Breakfast in bed can be done." He smiled and sat up, stretching the whole time.

She swooned secretly, admiring him as he stood and got dressed in the green shirt and white pants Merle had given him.

He suspected this and took a peek from behind her eyes to see himself topless. He shook his head in silent reproof but more so in pride. 

Van set out her matching clothes and set a box wrapped in red and gold on top of them. He left her to sleep for few more minutes and headed down to the kitchen.

***

"Spendil, prepare the troupes, Allen has recovered from the message." Spendil wearily wiped his eyes. They'd had him connected to Dilandau, or Celena as the case was, while they sent that eerie message to Allen. He wanted to reach out and tell Allen to stay away, but that wouldn't solve anything and he couldn't do anything any way. 

"Yes, I'll do that as soon as I can see straight," he said, irritated that Thelron had awoken him from his dream, to say the least Dasuko had been in it, but then again she was in all of his dreams lately.

He walked down the hall to his room to find Dasuko asleep in his bed. He quickly gathered his sword and a few other essentials before leaving her a note.

__

Dasuko,

Get ready to go, it won't be long. I'll be back as soon as possible. 

-Spendil 

He left it on her pillow and quietly closed the door on his way out.

As he headed towards the armory and into the training fields, several Guymelefs were lined up and their operators were standing around talking.

He strode over to the group of them with an air of dignity that commanded respect. 

"Spendil sir, what are your directions for us today?" the leader asked.

"Prep the Guymelefs, we'll be leaving soon, for Fanelia." He said with a wave of his hand. He turned to find his own Guymelef, he scanned the yard looking for the new navy blue guymelef he had made. He spotted it and walked in that direction. 

He glimpsed something on the horizon and looked towards it.

'Definitely a Guymelef, but it looks like the model that Naria used, except it's silver with purple hair.' he thought quizzically. Soon the guymelef soared above the fortress he looked up to see that whoever it was, was landing, in the middle of the training field!

Then guymelef touched down like a cat jumping down from a ledge and the breeze blew the tresses of hair slightly. The control camber opened and out bounded a tall cat lady, her purple hair extended in several unnatural directions, defying gravity in any way possible. She was wearing a Ziabach style uniform and had on long black gloves. She strode towards him, commanding the attention of every guy with in twenty yards.

"Who might you be?" he asked, glaring down his nose at her.

"I'm Demona, I've heard there was supposed to be some kind of uprising here. Now if you'll show me to Dilandau I'll do my best to avoid killing you" She glared at him and made sure he noticed her bared claws.

"Sorry I can't do that. But I can tell you this, I'm his advisor Spendil, it would do you good to find out who to threaten and who to avoid, I just happen to be one of the latter." Spendil turned his back on her.

"You'll regret that, I could take on any of you bums any day, heck I eat men like you for breakfast!" She cackled devilshly.

"Oh you do, then how about this, you beat me and I'll take you to see Dilandau, you never know, I could even let you fight in my squadron."

***

Allen finally awoke from the darkness that had seemed to envelope him for eternity. He looked around to see Millerna was sitting in a chair next to his bed, she was bent over and her head was resting on the pillow next to his. 

"Millerna, wake up." He gently touched her cheek.

"Allen?" She said, still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm all right."

"Allen! What happened? What's wrong with Celena?" Millerna wondered, fully awake and wanting answers.

"She's Dilandau, and he's still in Ziabach, I have to go get her. I have to do something, and now." Allen stood and pulled on his boots, gloves and picked up his sword. He sheathed the sword and adjusted his clothes so he looked somewhat presentable (For a sleaze that is.) 

He walked out of the room and Millerna ran to catch up with him

"Allen, I'm coming with you." 

"No you're not." Allen didn't bother to even glance in her direction, he wouldn't let her change his mind.

"_Allen_" she whined.

"No, stay here, tell Van and Folken I'm taking my new Guymelef and finding her. If I'm not back in three days have them come looking for me."

'Or what's left of me' he added to himself.

"But _Allen_!" 

"Good bye Millerna, I love you." He sighed and ran down the steps to the armory and eviship docks. 

"Oooooo! Sometimes I swear he does that just to irritate me!" Millerna stamped her foot and head towards Folken's study.

***

Hitomi sat up after a few moments of trying to fall back asleep, of course she couldn't. She walked over to the dresser and found the gift on top of her clothes, she set it aside and pulled on her clothes. After brushing her hair she sat on the edge of the bed and took the note off the top of the box.

__

Good morning sunshine,

I just want you to know I love you more and more every second. There's a surprise for you in this box but you can't open it until I get back. I know, I can tell you're rolling your eyes, but I mean it.

Love,

Van, 

Your husband, lover and best friend

Hitomi smiled and set the box on her pillow. 

'Where's my hubby?' she asked playfully.

'I'm coming, I'm coming. It's hard to carry a tray up these stairs and not spill anything.' He thought back.

She waited for a few seconds before she heard a tap on the door.

'_Come on_ open the door!' he laughed.

She opened the door and found him, balancing a tray with all kinds of breakfast treats and holding a couple cloth napkins in his teeth. She laughed and took the tray from him. He took the napkins out of his mouth and down on the bed, Hitomi put the tray on the dresser and sat down next to him.

"Now can I open it?"

"Of course, enjoy this one cause we'll be opening gifts all day today, not to mention writing thank you notes." He smiled at her as she flopped backwards on the bed to grab it off of her pillow she sat back up with it in her lap.

"Okay, no coffee for you." He laughed.

'Who needs coffee after a night like last night.' She elbowed him playfully, he smirked at her comment and then motioned for her to open the present.

She carefully removed the ribbon and the simply tore the paper off.

"So much for my wrapping job." He said sarcastically.

She ignored him and kept going, inside the box was a night gown, a very _revealing_ night gown. She shook her head in amazement at the male mind.

'Do you go for ten seconds with out think of that?'

"With you to day dream of? I can't stop." He laughed only to get a pillow in the back of his head.

"Hey, keep going that's not the only thing in there."

Hitomi took out another layer of paper to find a single ballet slipper and a note.

__

I'm going to keep you on your toes today, and dancing in the clouds for the rest of your life. Here's a clue ask to the location of the next surprise. Our daughter helped with this one, and it's amongst her favorite things.

Love,

Van

"Oooo, you are a sneaky one aren't you?" she pinched his cheek and then winced as she felt the pain herself.

They ate and then Hitomi searched for the rest of the notes. She found the next one in Tara's room with her stuffed animals, with it was the other slipper. Another lead her to the kitchen, where she found yet another tiara. One was in her closet, where she found a pair of running shoes, not to mention a never-ending supply of mothballs. Then next was in the tea garden, two sets of identical running shorts and shirts, one for her and the other for Van. Next it was on to the grove, where Van had left her pair of long boots that came up to her thighs and matching long gloves. 

"What are these for?" she wondered.

"They're good for battle and comfortable to, try them on." They were white and with green trim and went well with the green and white outfit she was wearing.

"And look at this." Van folded them down so the green was hidden, and a light blue was revealed. "They'll go with your other clothes too. Merle helped me with these, in case you were starting to think I actually had a fashion sense." They both laughed and Hitomi unrolled them.

"There's one more." Van handed her the last note.

__

A garden so special it's just for you and me. We got into a kind of sticky situation the last time, but that's not how this'll be.

Hitomi made beeline for the garden from the day before, but when she got there she didn't see a thing.

"Van? Did I get it wrong?" She turned around to find he was less than and inch away from her.

"No, you got it completely correct." He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid down with her in the soft grass. He gently unlaced her shirt...

***

"Folken! Allen'slefttogogetSerena hetookhisnewguymelefand…"

"Whoa, slow down Millerna! What's wrong with Allen?" Folken took her by the shoulders and sat her down in a chair next to his desk. She took an deep breath and stared over.

"It all stared last night after the reception, he had some kind of vision and then he passed out. I managed to find someone to help me take him back to his room and then when he woke up this morning he told me he was leaving to rescue Celena. He left without any help Folken! I'm just so worried!" She stared to sob and he contemplated giving her sedative.

"I'm sure Allen will be just fine Millerna, he can handle himself, and I assume he took his new Guymelef, the one I suggested, with a stealth cloak and flight mode." She nodded weakly.

"I'm just so worried, he said if he wasn't back in three days for you to go looking for him." 

Folken nodded and looked out the window. 

"Thanks for telling me Millerna, get some rest and something to eat. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Folken." She quietly left, secretly wishing Folken had done something more 

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	18. Chapter18

Dasuko found Spendil's letter and wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that they'd be leaving ****

Sure As the Dawn

Chapter 18

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think.

Dasuko found Spendil's letter and wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that they'd be leaving. She wasn't sure she was ready to run from a creep like Dilandau. He would probably do anything he could think of on a whim to some poor _innocent_ sap, let alone to someone, that he thought posed a threat.

She gathered what they would need, putting it into packs that they could easily carry and load into a Guymelef. Eventually all the things they would need to run were packed and there were several other bags to be seen and not used, adding to their cover. After she finished she stood and sighed, wishing she had more training in fighting or at least some clothes that didn't look like she was falling out of them. She'd worn things like that since Dilandau had captured her. 

Prior to that she'd basically lived on the streets, sure she'd sold herself once or twice when she felt like she didn't get anything to eat she wouldn't wake up the next morning anyway. But she wasn't used to all the gaudy, glitzy, form fitting and almost completely see through outfits she'd been given. 

She took two of the outfits she'd been told to wear that were close to the same color, a deep blue. One was a dress that barely came down six inches from her waist with a pair of very short shorts. The dress itself was see-through from just below the bust down. The other outfit was a pair of extremely tight pants and a "shirt" that looked more like a six-inch wide piece of fabric sewn into a loop.

'Hmmm' She thought 'maybe, just maybe' She put on the pants and the dress to get a much more decent looking outfit. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her success. 

***

Allen reached Ziabach sooner than he thought he would, he began searching for some sign of the uprising when he saw a large training field, on it were several Ziabach build Guymelefs. Seeing his chance he landed in the empty field unnoticed.

'Strange' He thought 'I thought I'd have to come in fighting.' He looked around, feeling strange about the lack of defense.

There were several operators around but they paid him no heed. In one corner of the field, he saw a cat girl with purple hair wielding a sword but she was too intent on preparing to care about the new comer. He climbed out of his guymelef and headed towards a large doorway. Inside he found millions of doors.

"Great, just great." He said annoyed.

He heard voices and ducked into a narrow, dark passage.

"Are the troupes ready?" Thelron asked

"Yes." Spendil was ready to slug this guy.

"Good, we'll be dispatching you soon enough."

Their conversation dwindled out of hearing range and Allen followed them, being sure to stay hidden.

Sure enough, they lead him to Dilandau's study.

He heard the familiar cackle from inside and decided to wait for whoever was in there to leave. He stood in the shadows for some time until Thelron, Spendil and Phelgan left. As soon as they were out of sight, He burst open to door to Dilandau's study.

"Dilandau!" 

"Allen Schezzar how nice to see you again, _brother._"

Allen closed the door behind him, trapping them both in the spacious room.

"Dilandau, you're my sister, please don't do this! Come back to Asturia with me, if you really wan t to be Dilandau you can but I want my sister back! Either you'll change back into my sister or I'll have to kill you because I can't bear it when you're like this!"

Dilandau chuckled devilishly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing _Oni Sama_, just how you fell head first for my wonderful little plan. You see," He smirked "I had the whole thing planned out." Dilandau cackled.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I lured you here with that pathetic message to capture you."

"But _why_?"

"_Because _I can use you as bait to capture Hitomi and kill Van. DUH!"

Allen winced; he had taken the bait; hook, line and sinker.

Suddenly the doors opened and several men came in and apprehended Allen before he knew what happened. He struggled against them and tried to get away but it was useless.

"Good bye Oni Sama." Dilandau cackled with demonic glee.

***

Van and Hitomi were eating lunch when Folken finally managed to find them.

"You two have been busy I see." Folken smiled looking at the huge stack of gifts they'd only opened a couple of.

"Yes we have." Van smiled, putting his arm around her waist.

"_Van!_" Hitomi pinched him and they both jumped. Folken smirked.

"Van, if you don't mind, could I talk to you?" Folken gave him a look of warning, that sent chills down his spine.

"Uh, sure Folken." Van stood and followed him into the next room. Hitomi strained to hear what they were saying but gave up and decided to finish her lunch.

"What's wrong?" Van asked when they were out of earshot.

"It's Allen."

"What? Does he have another hangover? Or did he get caught with some Sl…"

"He's gone to Ziabach."

"He's gone where!?" Van nearly shouted.

"And Merle is gone too, Naria's Guymelef is missing as well."

"So we have a runaway cat girl and an idiot who's probably standing in front of a firing squad at this very moment. Just great."

"There's nothing we can do though, if we go to find Allen who knows what'll happen and we don't know where Merle's gone. Hopefully she just went for a joy ride."

"Thanks for telling me."

"What are big brothers for?" Folken smiled. "How's Hitomi?"

"She's doing good, things worked out really well and she liked the little scavenger hunt idea Merle gave me." Van smiled and Folken knew his thoughts were drifting to Hitomi and the night before.

"Was she okay with things last night?"

"It was kind of awkward and scary for both of us at first, but it got worked out." Van smiled and looked towards the doorway. Folken followed his gaze.

"You can come in and be a part of the conversation now sweet heart," Van smirked as she poked her head in the door and smiled shyly. She practically flew to his side and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"How long were you listening in?" Van asked playfully.

"Since Folken asked about last night," she smiled up at him.

"Well then let's finish opening those presents." Van guided her towards the overwhelming pile of gifts.

***

Spendil found Dasuko and had her come out to the training field. They got her a guymelef and he helped her to learn the basics. Soon it was time for his match against 'Demona' if that was even her real name. 

"After this we'll be leaving in an hour." He pulled Dasuko close to him. "Soon we'll be free." He kissed her passionately and then left. Before she knew it he was on the other side of the field, and for some strange reason, she ached for him to hold her.

"So you finally decided to show up, how _manly_ of you." Merle smirked.

"Let's just get this over with, I have a war to start." Spendil rolled his eyes and climbed into his guymelef.

'Demona' pounced into her own and stood ready to fight.

They stood for several moments observing each other, both with a large liquid metal sword in hand. Finally Spendil broke the wretched silence and charged towards her, sword held straight out, ready to kill her with one blow. She bounded just out of the way and brought her sword down hard on his back. He stumbled forward and she tripped him so he fell into the dirt. She smirked and cackled devilishly and held her sword just over his guymelef.

"Now you're _going_ to take me to Dilandau."

"Fine," Spendil managed to set his guymelef back upright, he jumped down and walked towards the large double doors. One of the security guards stopped them just inside the door.

"Spendil Sir, may I ask who this young lady might be?" 

"This is Demona, she _wishes_ to see _Dilandau_." Spendil hoped the guard caught his meaning.

"Oh, would you like me to, um, take her down the hall to the _right_?" He understood all right, the hall to the right lead to the lab and then to the dungeon. 

"Yes, that would be good of you." Spendil winked as she was escorted down the hall.

"Foolish brat." As he was walking away, he felt a strange sense of guilt, something he rarely, if ever, experienced. He shrugged it off and went to find Dasuko.

***

Van and Hitomi sighed as the last thank you card was finished.

"At last!" Hitomi sighed and looked at the pile of assorted items. They'd been given every thing from expensive bottles of wine to his and hers towel sets.

Van helped her stand and they walked upstairs, both having a nap in mind. As they were walking through the corridor, they spotted Lona and Dryden talking in the garden.

"Looks like we've moved out of 'couple most wanted to get together' status." Van smirked. Hitomi put her arm around his waist and he put his around her shoulders.

"Were we really like that?" She wondered as she watched Dryden try to approach Lona who shied away in feigned dislike.

'Mm Hm,' Van turned so he was standing right in front of her, their arms still around each other.

'Then I guess we'll be having more than one couple move into marital status.' Hitomi leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

'How about consummating that status?' Van put his other arm around her waist.

'Sounds delightful.' Van lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, closing the door after them

"So much for a nap." Hitomi laughed as they sat down on the bed. Van drew the curtains around the bed.

*** 

Allen was awakened by the sound of another birdcage being opened and shut. He peered into the darkness to see a cat girl with purple hair but on seconds glance he knew exactly who she was.

"Freaken' Chimasai! Get that B@$^@#% Spendil in here now! I beat him once I'll do it again!" Merle's fur was standing on end and her ears were back in a way that made her look ridiculous.

"It's no use Merle, they don't care."

"_ALLEN!?_ What the heck are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" Allen leaned against the bars.

"Hey wait a minute how did you know it was me?"

"Uh duh, it's kind of hard to not." Allen rolled his eyes. Merle sighed.

"What now?" She stared off into the distance.

"We wait, I told Van to come look for me if I wasn't back two days from now.'

"Wait a minute! Two days!"

"I suppose that could be a problem for you know couldn't it? You do know what they do to prisoners they aren't using for bait right?" Allen gave her a warning look.

"No tell me." Merle was stubborn, too stubborn 

"Well either you'll be killed, put into slavery, raped, or…"

"I get the point!" Merle shuddered.

"I suggest you take those earrings out and hope the water they bring you will be enough to rinse that color out of your hair." Allen felt cruel but it was the truth.

***

Spendil and Dasuko were just about ready to leave when Thelron told them they would not be leaving at all.

"What do you mean this phase of the plan has been deleted!?" Spendil was ready to throttle someone.

"We aren't taking Allen to Van, they'll have to come here."

"Van won't come! They've been fighting ever since Hitomi went back to the Mystic Moon! It's just gotten worse since then!" Spendil would have ripped Thelron's throat out right then and there, if it wouldn't have gotten him killed. 

"We don't plan on luring Van here with Allen." Thelron said matter-of-factly. "Allen will be contacting _Hitomi_."

Spendil couldn't believe the stuff this guy was saying. Did they actually believe Allen would do that? Would he really lure Hitomi to her death? Dasuko had gotten a message that Hitomi and Van were both in the blood pact with Escaflowne, meaning if they captured just one of them, the rest of them would be in peril. She'd brought that message to him and now he was glad that she'd thought to keep that message from them.

"Do you really think he'll cooperate with you?" Spendil rolled his eyes in disgust.

"If it does not work you may continue with your course of action."

"You have two days I suggest you use them to the fullest." Spendil walked away irritated, leaving Thelron to contemplate his wounded pride.

***

"Oh, Van," Hitomi sighed in her sleep.

Van smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Vaguely noticing it's presence, she turned into his warm embrace

"Wake up," he cooed gently, "We've slept the afternoon away."

"And that's a problem?" 

"No, I just though I'd state it." He smiled.

Hitomi snuggled against him, breathing in deeply as she did so.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking into his eyes. She'd seen that look before, he was worried about something and he didn't want to say what.

"I'm fine." He protested, gently brushing a wisp of hair from her face.

"What's wrong? Do I have to dig into your thoughts myself or a are you going to let me know what's going on here?" 

"All right, I'll tell you but you need to stay calm."

"I'm perfectly calm…

He told her about Allen and Merle being missing.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!" She nearly screamed.

"Ouch, okay, you've officially killed my ear drums." 

"Sorry. But Allen should know better, I mean he is a knight and all!"

"He's blonde too, but we won't even start." Van muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am _I_ going to _ do_?" 

"Van you have to do something!" Hitomi gasped.

"No I don't, don't you see? They're using him as bait." Van rolled his eyes. "As if that would be tasty."

"Van!"

"Easy, Remember who has you in his arms." Van teased.

"Remember who can make you sleep in your daughter's room."

"Ouch, So what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know. Send out a search party, an attack force, _something_."

"Fine I'll send out a search team if it'll make you happy." Van relented.

"Good, shall we go see if our daughter and your brother would like to have dinner with us?" Hitomi smiled.

"Sure, why not."

***

Author's note:

I know, I know. Bad place to stop, but this chapter was getting to long. By the way, I'd really appreciate some new ideas for the next few chapters. I can't say if I'll use them or not but I really would like your input. Keep an eye out for the next few chapters, I'll be posting them soon, and I promise this time.

InHim,

Kay Noel

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	19. Chapter19

Sure As the Dawn ****

As Sure as the Dawn

Chapter 19

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

[Emilykn@attglobal.net][1]

Yea! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you like it, sorry it took so long I've just been _really_ busy! Please R&R. Thanks to all the people who are patient enough to read my stories! 

Merle frantically washed the blue from her hair and it looked its normal color at last.

Her birdcage was suddenly swung around brought to a large platform. Spendil stood on the platform, with his usual pissed look.

"Spendil, you F***ing B******! Let me out of here! My name's not Demona, its Merle. Ring any bells?!!" 

It did but Spendil remained composed, only raising an eyebrow in response.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then follow me, I promise, if you cooperate I won't kill you." 

"Fine." She said definitely.

"Merle, take it easy! Don't do anything stupid." Allen shouted to her as they left 'But it's to late for that isn't it?' he asked himself. 'You were such an idiot!' he tipped his head back, hitting it on the bars as he did so.

"Ouch." He stood and paced around the outside of the cage, counting each full rotation. Soon the cage began to sway in a circle; this gave him an Idea he decided to try.

***

Van Hitomi, Folken and Tara were all sitting in the tea garden, the sun had just sunk below the horizon and the garden was still bathed in red-orange tones that were quickly fading. 

"Mommy, Where's Merle?" Tara asked.

"Oh honey, she had to go away but she'll be back soon." Hitomi said and stroked her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand.

"She said we would have a sleep over tonight." Tara looked into her lap, disappointed that Merle wouldn't be able to keep her promise

"I have an idea," Van chimed in, "How about if Mommy and I have a sleep over with you?" He looked at Hitomi.

'Okay with you?' 

Hitomi nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah!!" Tara bounced in Hitomi's lap.

Folken just sat back and watched the whole thing take place until the food was set in front of them.

"Yummy!" Tara grabbed her fork and poked a noodle covered in a white cream sauce. She ignored the plate of vegetables that was set next to her main dish and picked up a piece of bread.

'I think etiquette courses are in order.' Hitomi thought.

'Mm hm, you're not holding your fork in the right hand." Van teased. She glared at him. 'Ooh, you were talking about _Tara_, oops."

She kicked him under the table.

"Hey what was that for!"

"You know what."

Folken rolled his eyes, this telepathy thing was starting to get annoying.

"Come on you two, cut it out." He sighed. Hitomi smiled victoriously. 

They talked and ate for a few hours and soon Tara was catching fireflies. The rest of them sat in the grass, just enjoying the night air.

"Uncle Folken! Look what I caught!" She brought over a firefly in her hands. "It's a lightning bug," she whispered and carefully opened her hands to reveal the glowing bug. 

"A lightning bug?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"That's what my sister called them, before she died." Tara looked at the bug in her hands in sad remembrance. Her sister wasn't really her sister but lived in the foster home with her; she had pretty much raised Tara.

"Oh, she must have been really nice." Folken said. The 'lightning bug' flew out of her hands and into the dimly lit sky. "There it goes!" he smiled as she ran off to catch another one.

Hitomi and Van were sitting so close; she was practically sitting in his lap. Van put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against his chest. Van was thinking some very intimate thoughts, which she invaded, joining him in a mental escape from the world. She sighed and watched as Tara ran through the grass, catching fireflies only to let them fly away again.

"Aishiteru" Van whispered.

"Aishiteru" she replied.

"We should go inside now, it's getting dark." Van suggested both Hitomi and Folken nodded.

"Come on Tara! Let's go inside." Hitomi smiled and stood. 

"Aww, but mommy!" She moaned.

"No, come on sweetie." 

Tara ran over to them, hands closed tightly around another lightning bug. Which she put in Van's hand.

"Here Daddy, you can let it go." Van picked her up with his free arm and gently blew on the bug that flew away into the night as the first star appeared above them. They walked towards the palace.

"Let's get ready for your sleep over!" Van brought his loose fist under her chin and softly chucked her there, causing her to grin.

"Yeah!" 

Van helped Tara pick out a pair of pajamas to wear and helped her change into them. Hitomi gathered her new nightgown and Van's matching pair of boxers, along with a white undershirt. She came across the hall to find Tara putting barrettes in her adopted father's, raven hair. She cracked up and set the clothes on the bed. 

"What?" Van asked sarcastically "I think they look nice!" he said with feigned annoyance. Now both girls were laughing hysterically. He joined them and soon they were all lying on the floor, gasping for air. 

Van and Hitomi took turns changing and Van took the hair clips out of his hair. Van managed to find an old storybook, the same one that Folken had read to him so many years ago. Some how it had survived the fall of Fanelia only to be resurrected when the kingdom was rebuilt.

"…And our hero killed the dragon and became king of Fanelia."

"But Daddy, that's _mean_."

"There's always death honey, it'll never not be there, but we can try real hard to keep the bad guys from hurting people and accept when the they do die." He gently stroked her cheek, trying to make her understand.

"I get it daddy," she said bravely, "there are bad guys and things that kill people so sometimes we have to kill them."

'From the mouths of babes' Hitomi sighed as she watched her husband and child.

"Mm, Hm." Van nodded. 

"It's still not very nice though."

"Oh, you silly little girl." Van teased and lifted her into the air.

"Put me down! He he he…put me down!" She giggled. 

Van gently dropped her on the bed so she landed on her back. She laughed even harder before finally catching her breath.

Van and Hitomi smiled at each other.

"What should we…*yawn* do now?" Tara asked, looking sleepily at her parents

"I think it's time for the sleeping part of our _sleep_ over." Hitomi suggested, pulling the sheets back and tucking her in. Tara nodded then rolled over onto her knees. Van and Hitomi were perplexed as she clasped her hands in front of her. But, it was all too obvious to Hitomi when Tara bowed her head and began to pray.

"Jesus, thank you for being my best friend, thank you for my new family and home." 

Van was completely confused; Hitomi simply motioned him to bow his head like she was.

"Please bless Hitomi and Van, I love them so much God. I hope you help Merle get home soon. Make tomorrow a fun day. Amen." She looked up and smiled at them. 

"Now go to sleep sweet heart." Hitomi intervened before Van could ask any questions and blew out the lamp. Van and Hitomi both sat next to her on the bed until she fell asleep.

'Now can we talk?' Van asked motioning towards the balcony. Hitomi nodded and walked into the cool night air.

"Who was she praying to? I mean I've seen people pray and worship all kinds of gods but I've never heard of this _Jesus_, I mean a god who's the best friend of a child? How does that work?"

Hitomi sighed.

"Well, you see there are some people back on earth that believe that this 'God' created the world and all the things in it, then he made man in his own image and set the first man, Adam in the perfect garden oasis and made a woman, named Eve, out of Adam's rib. Then he told them to not eat the fruit of a certain tree. Then Satan, a fallen angel came and convinced Even to eat the fruit and she gave it to Adam."

"Okay, so God makes everything, provides for them giving them a perfect life and tells them to not eat from a tree; and they do because a fallen angel tells them too?"

"Basically. Then God casts them out of their perfect garden and they are cursed because they 'sinned' by eating the fruit. Then God sends his Son Jesus thousands of years later to save men from their sins by dying on a cross because, supposedly, He had no sin. And His death paid the price for the sins of the world. Then he supposedly rose from the dead three days later."

"Weird, do you know anything else about this God?"

"Just that the people who worship him call themselves Christians."

"Interesting."

"What? It's absolutely insane, no loving god would kick his own creations out of paradise."

"But none of the other gods are loving." Van countered.

"But risen from the dead? That's impossible."

"If He created the world would it be so hard to come back to life?"

"You sound like you actually believe this stuff!" Hitomi was exasperated.

"I just think that any God that my daughter can call her best friend is something special and worth investigating." Van gripped the edge of the balcony his knuckles growing white in the moonlight.

"I guess you're right." Hitomi leaned against his shoulder and he gently put his arm around her waist causing her put her weight against his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace.

"It's kind of cold," Hitomi shivered.

"Then let's go inside." Van offered lifting her off of her feet.

"Good idea," She yawned, falling asleep in his gentle arms.

Van softly laid her down next to Tara, pulling the sheets up around her neck, and then the comforter.

"Good night my love." Van cooed, bending over her and stroking her face.

"Good night Van, aishiteru." Hitomi sighed and fell asleep as Van watched over her.

***

Allen swung the cage in a wide circle, he had almost gotten it to touch the platform when he was thrown against the opposite side of the cage. It continued to swing uncontrollably, he was starting to feel woozy. 

"Oh man!!!" He moaned as he was sick through the bars. Eventually the cage came to a stop and he sprawled out face down, trying to keep what little of his lunch was left, in his stomach. 

"That wasn't too smart." He groaned and sat up. Wondering what to do now. He didn't have his sword or anything so he couldn't even mess with that so he just sat there. He ran his fingers through his hair when he remembered he _did _have his comb. So he took that out and set about the task of combing through his golden hair.

***

"Where is Hitomi?" Spendil asked again in agitation.

"How should I know?" Merle replied indignantly.

"She came back to Gaea, she married Van, everyone knows that she must be with him. Where are they?"

"Well, you know so much why don't you tell me?"

"Okay then so their still at the palace."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either."

Merle rolled her eyes. "I don't see why it matters then."

"Oh, but it does."

"Uh, huh."

"Now, when does Van plan to rescue Allen?"

"How should I know?"

"Two, maybe three days?"

"Maybe."

"Two then."

"I don't see, how you're deducting all this."

"Elementary, Watson." 

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What do you what me to do?" Merle cut to the case.

"Contact Van."

"What?"

"You will be contacting Van trough our new devices whether you like it or not, and you'll deliver our message to him. Allen will be contacting Hitomi."

"You honestly believe that I'd lure him here?"

"Apparently not, with out force." Spendil snapped his fingers and she was lead out of the room and to the laboratory, by two large soldiers.

***

Dasuko paced in Spendil's room. They weren't leaving yet, but soon they'd be in the middle of a war with no way to escape, they had to leave now. Spendil sulkily opened then door and then slammed it behind him.

"What's going on? When are we leaving, we have to leave don't we?" She nearly pounced on him, prying for answers.

"They've taken Merle to the lab and I just took Allen there."

"What?!"

"They'll be contacting Van and Hitomi." He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face, before continuing.

"I just had the biggest acting role of my life getting him in there and telling him how to tell Hitomi the whole thing was a trap so they wouldn't come."

"So will it work?"

"It should." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"So we leave in two days then?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Thank God!" She hugged him impulsively and he grinned at the change in her attitude towards him.

"Just as a curious thought," he offered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. "If I asked you to let me…"

"Yes." She anticipated his question and answered before he could finish.

"Yes? You mean we could… right now?" His pulse was racing as he tightened his grip on her waist. She ran her fingers over his cheek, down his neck and to the buttons on his uniform.

"_Right now_," she cooed seductively into his ear.

For once Spendil didn't think of only himself, he actually cared about her now, which lead to his next question.

"But what if you get pregnant?" He whispered into her ear, even as he began undoing the buttons on her uniform top.

"It'll be _ours_." She said and he pulled her down onto the bed…

***

   [1]: mailto:Emilykn@attglobal.net



	20. Chapter 20

****

As Sure as the Dawn

Chapter 20

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

Emilykn@attglobal.net

The characters of Escaflowne used in this are property of Bandai entertainment. The writing and original characters are my own. This is my first Fan fiction so please e-mail and tell me what you think.

Van looked over the shelves in the pantry after he woke up from his 'sleep over' in Tara's room. Both Tara and Hitomi were still asleep, so he had gone downstairs to get something to eat. 

"Hmm, Almond butter, Yum I know how much Hitomi likes that… some sort of granola mix, thanks but no thanks, dried tomatoes: not for breakfast. Brown sugar, raisins and oatmeal, that sounds good…" He took the almond butter brown sugar, raisins and oatmeal and wandered out into the kitchen.

"Can I help you Lord Van?" A chef asked.

"Yes, I'd like three bowls of oatmeal with brown sugar and raisins and mix a little almond butter in, just like my mother used to." He sighed and sat down on a barstool next to the large island that separated the kitchen from a small dinning table.

Dryden walked in while Van was waiting.

"Dryden, I thought you'd left already." He said in surprise.

"Well, you see I, uh…."

This was strange Dryden was stumbling all over himself, and this from the guy that usually knew just what to say and when to say it.

"It's all right if you and Lona want to stay, Fanelia is rather scenic and… well, romantic. If you know what I mean." Van tested the waters, guessing at the reason for Dryden's clumsiness.

"That it is, Van that it is." Dryden used this as a chance to organize his thoughts. The oatmeal appeared and Van gathered three glasses of orange juice.

"Uh, Van?"

"I'm still listening."

"Yeah, well, I just … Lona's just such a perfect… how shall I put this…"

"You're going to ask Lona to marry you right?" 

"Yes." Dryden sighed in relief.

"Good luck then, and don't worry about it, okay?"

"Thanks Van."

"No problem Dryden." With that, Van walked back up stairs.

Lona and Hitomi were wake, both playing a game on the floor when he walked in.

"Yummy oatmeal!" Tara jumped up and wrapped her arms around Van's waist after he sat the tray down.

They ate breakfast and then it was time for Tara to have her tutoring lesson from Folken, who appeared in the doorway, promptly at nine.

"Come on little one," he laughed and helped her put on an adorable sundress, before they left.

Van and Hitomi walked over to their room and laid down, looking up at the ceiling and holding each other tightly.

***

Spendil started the flow of the IV on both Merle and Allen, both of whom had struggled against it, one who was putting on the show of his life. 

They both fell unconscious shortly and soon the transmission began. He watched the screen as Allen's 'plea for help' was supposedly transmitted, but really, behind it Allen was sending Hitomi a message to stay away. 

Thelron was monitoring Merle and he actually strung bits and pieces of what she was sending to Van together, to make it appear she was asking for help instead of telling him not to give it. 

***

Van and Hitomi both shuttered simultaneously before both being hit by a huge headache that reverberated against their skulls.

"Van what's happening?" Hitomi managed.

"I thought you knew."

"No I doooooonnnnn'tttttt!" Hitomi and Van were both thrown into their dark visions.

***

Thelron cackled victoriously as he neared completing the message. Allen had almost covered the entire message but it was going to take some desperate planning to make it work just right. Thelron ended the message from Merle; Van would be getting his vision right about now…

***

"Ban Sama!" Merle cried. She was standing in front of him but he could not reach her, he walked closer but she just drifted farther away into the darkness.

"Merle, I'm here!"

"Help me Van, I'm in Zaibach. They want Hitomi and Escaflowne; they do anything to get them. Van help!" She faded from view.

"Wait Merle! Come back!" He screamed after he but she was gone and he fell into darkness.

***

Spendil sent Allen's message to Hitomi, hoping she'd be able to tell the difference between the real message and the fake one.

***

Allen was standing in the darkness that surrounded Hitomi.

"Allen! What's going on?"

"It's Zaibach, They've captured me and I need help. Send Van and Escaflowne, you should come to… it'd be better that way. Help me Hitomi. It's up to you." The Darkness surrounded her and she felt something strange about the whole thing. She closed her eyes and the opened them to see Allen standing in a large field.

"Hitomi."

"Allen? But… what's going on?"

"That message was one I was forced to send. It was a trap; you can't let Van come to Zaibach. You'll both be killed."

Hitomi nodded, finally understanding. 

"You must tell Van that the message he received was fake. Keep as far away from Zaibach as possible at this moment. Good bye Hitomi, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." And he too faded from view, followed by the field that she was standing in.

***

"Congratulations Spendil, I'd say it went well." Thelron commented.

Spendil rolled his eyes while he was still out of Thelron's view. He nodded and continued walking towards the training field. Both sorcerers fell into step beside him and he felt extremely uneasy. 

"You only have one day. If they aren't here by then we leave for Fanelia." He said resolvedly. Soon they were on the field and the two sorcerers found another task to preoccupy them. 

"Be ready men." He commanded, "We leave this time tomorrow."

He left the group of soldiers and found his guymelef. It had been upgraded, again. After being 'beaten' by Merle he decided to add some new features. It was a large, blue, guymelef, very similar to Oreades but a lot higher tech. With all the extra features it didn't look like any other Zaibach built unit. He climbed into the control center and examined the new switches. 

He decided to take it for a spin and spent an hour flying as far away from the compound as possible. 

***

"HITOMI! COME OUT! I'M SORRY!" Yukari was standing outside Hitomi's apartment. 

It had only been two weeks since she started skipping school so Yukari wasn't too worried. Hitomi had often skipped school for a week or so, but it was rarely, if ever, that she skipped more than a week.

Yukari had seen Hitomi walking with a guy in a red shirt and khaki pants, but now she worried about her.

"Hitomi!"

No answer. She spotted a piece of paper in the screen door, upon examining it she found that her name was on it. She opened the letter.

__

Yukari,

I know you'll probably come looking for me. I'm going to Gaea; I'm marrying Van. (No, I wasn't insane, yes, it is a real place and no, I don't really intend to come back.) If I ever do, I'll try to find you. I'm sorry Yukari, maybe now you'll finally understand.

~ Hitomi

"WHAT?" Yukari screamed, and nearly sobbed. 

"Yukari?" Someone said from behind her. She spun around to see James; exchange student from America, standing on the walk that led up to Hitomi's front door.

"James? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I live a couple doors down. Are you okay? Ur, did you and Hitomi get into a fight or something?"

"I'm fine, just go away." Yukari turned back around and cringed, barely keeping herself from tears.

"Yukari…"

"Just go away."

"I want to help."

"Go away."

"But…"

"Just LEAVE!"

"All right, I'm leaving."

With that he, left and Yukari looked for the key to Hitomi's apartment; she'd always left it in an empty flowerpot on the windowsill. She found it and opened the door, taking time to remember her friend.

***

Van woke up to see Hitomi still asleep, still unconscious she winced in her sleep. Folken was dabbing a damp washcloth on her forehead and Van realized he felt extremely warm and he realized that she had a fever of some sort. He edged closer to her and stroked her cheek.

'Wake up Hitomi, please, wake up, I need to know what you saw.'

Van was ready to go rescue Merle, but only if Hitomi's vision agreed with his. He tried to sit up and found he was extremely dizzy. After his head cleared, he finally made an effort to speak.

"Folken?"

"Hm?"

"How long?"

"Three hours."

Van gave a low whistle and looked out the window. Hitomi stirred slightly, and he immediately turned his attention to her.

'Van…'

"Yes? Hitomi, are you all right?"

'I'm fine… you can't go to rescue them.'

Van nodded.

'Do you understand why?'

"Yes."

'Van?'

"What else my love?"

'Do you feel any, well, different?' Hitomi was hinting at something and he wasn't sure what.

'I felt like you have a fever or something.'

"Something else, something… bigger, having to do with the fact that I feel sick to my stomach right now…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're…"

'Yes, I'm pregnant.'

Van sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Folken was extremely confused, Hitomi appeared to still be sleeping, but Van was talking to her, how strange.

"You should wake up now…" 

With that her eyes flittered open and Folken sighed, he guessed at what their conversation had been but decided to find out for sure.

"Would either of you care to explain your conversation."

"We both received visions from Zaibach, only I received two, one of which was just a facade." Hitomi explained.

"The other acknowledged this and said that Van's was a trap."

Folken looked amazed.

"I can't believe they actually got that to work." He sighed.

"What?" Van was clueless, as usual.

"I developed that technology but it didn't work… Unless… it couldn't be… It has to be Thelron and Phelgan!"

"Who? And why?"

"They were two sorcerers that I… worked with. They would be the only ones who would know how to make it work." Folken put his hand to his forehead and clenched his mechanical one into a fist. 

"Oh." Van stood and looked his brother in the eye.

"Van…"

"Don't worry brother, I won't disappoint you." With that he picked up his sword and made his way to that same empty sparing room that Hitomi had stumbled upon him in so long ago. 

"What's he doing?" Folken asked.

"Venting."

"Ah. I'm I correct in assuming that you're expecting?"

"Yes I am, uncle Folken" She smiled at this and looked up at the ceiling.

"How'd you know?"

"I guess it was after that vision, I just could tell, I can't explain it."

"I probably couldn't understand any way." Folken turned to leave.

"Folken?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about Van, he'll be fine, I know it."

***

Yukari had found one of Van's feathers sitting on Hitomi's desk. She picked it up and gently brushed it against her palm. 

'Hitomi I'm so sorry.' She put it behind her ear.

She laid down in Hitomi's freshly made bed and sobbed into the pillow. If she hadn't know better she would have thought Hitomi would be coming home soon, there were still some clothes in her closet, still text books on her desk, still CDs and other things that indicated that Hitomi would still be there. However, the majority of Hitomi's personal objects were gone, photos, sketchings, favorite books. Strangest of al Hitomi's Tarot cards still lay on her desk.

"I thought she got rid of these…" Yukari picked up the deck and turned over the first card… she had no idea what it meant and just sat the deck back down. 

She wandered back downs stairs and looked through all the videotapes Hitomi had of her childhood. She found some from recently and looked for the last one she could find.

Surprisingly enough it was from just a week before… She put it in the VCR and turned on the TV.

It was a video of Van playing with a little girl who looked a lot like Van but had green eyes like Hitomi's it made Yukari wonder but she knew it wouldn't work. Hitomi had only been back from Gaea for two years, not six.

Yukari watched as they 'wrestled' and Van made her win.

"No wonder Hitomi wanted to marry this guy."

"I'm so glad we adopted you." Van laughed and gave the little girl a hug. "I love you Tara"

That was when Yukari realized. 'That's the girl from the day care center!' The one who's foster sister was killed in the same car wreck that killed nearly Hitomi… the one she constantly denies!' Yukari nearly fell over.

There was a knock on the door and Yukari grabbed tissue before answering it. James had come to find out what was going on.

"Yukari! I was expecting Hitomi… What's wrong?"

"Come inside and sit down." Yukari gave up and let the tears spill down her cheeks as she explained.

"I was so stupid! I didn't see it and I couldn't understand!" Yukari sobbed, James put his arm around her shoulders sympathetically.

The feather began to glow slightly.

"I just wish I could see her again." She cried into his shirt.

They were enveloped in a column of light and before they could react, they were being carried away from the earth.

What do you think? Let me know! I know plot twists galore this chapter but it's what makes it interesting! I got to this part a lot fast than I thought I would. We'll see what happens next! I'll take suggestions; in fact, I love suggestions! Thanks to everyone who's patient enough to wait for the next chapter.

InChrist

Kay Noel


	21. Chapter 21

If you aren't interested in my little escapade and the nifty song I found go ahead and skip down the title. However, it is neat and any self-serving Esca-fan would really enjoy it…

I was searching through my local Christian bookstore. Feeling irritated at how incorrect a lot of the books were and about how that biased, sort of crap could get onto the shelves, I wandered into the music section. I picked up the lasted Third Day CD and pondered whether I had enough money before looking at the price, $16 'Yikes! I do not have that kind of money right now!' I sighed and peered over the other CDs No way could I spend money frivolously so I found the used CDs. While there I stumbled upon a CD called Celtic Journeys and to understand this about me you must know that I have a very Celtic and english back round so anything like that completely appeals to me 'cept for some of the overboard stuff anyways… To my surprise, it was only $6! So I bought it, took it home, popped it in my CD player and sat down to work on the following chapter. To my amazement what should I hear but the following song, a perfect Escaflowne match.]

****

The one you left behind

Celtic Journeys by Eden's bridge

I have lost my true and only love

To the waves and far away

To the listless sea, the cloudy skies 

To a new and distant day

Though I know you must go

It is hard for me and so

In the eventide I cry

And I hope that you will think of me

The one you left behind

Under different skies you'll do His work

Under different skies you'll stay

I pray that when your work is done

That He'll send you home someday

Every thought, every breath

Carries aching emptiness

For your loving arms I sigh

And I pray that you will think of me

The one you left behind

I would travel over water

I would race the river to the sea

I would give me home, my everything

Just to have you here with me

But my heart is alive

To the knowledge of his timing

And so 'tis here I'll stay

'Til He sends you home to me again

To the one you left behind

****

As Sure as the Dawn

Chapter 21

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

Emilykn@attglobal.net

WOW who would have known this would get this long? I sure didn't, but I believe it's ending soon, don't worry I may pick it up again and write sequel but we'll see how this works out first K?

Van was sparring with himself; he stood on a beam about a foot off the ground, skillfully wielding his sword and spinning as if attacking multiple opponents. Hitomi stepped in, he took her in without looking straight at her, still focusing on holding his sword level as he caught his breath. She was wearing her green skirt and white shirt along with her boots, which she'd taken to wearing regularly; her sword was at her side. He sighed and stepped off the beam after sheathing his sword.

'Need a partner?' She asked and strode towards him.

'God, you're beautiful.' He sighed and pulled her into his arms. She leaned against his chest as he touched her hair, which she had pulled back into a bun.

'How's it feel to be a real daddy?' She teased, putting her hand gently on his cheek

'How's it feel to be real mom?' he turned her own question back at her.

'Exciting, kind of creepy, I wouldn't have even thought of it a month ago, you know being back with you, married with an adopted daughter. Now to have this new life in my body…' She sighed.

'It's an awful lot of responsibility,' he finished for her.

'Exactly, but this is what I've always wanted.' She looked into his loving eyes and sighed.

'I love you so much Hitomi.' He tilted her chin and kissed her passionately. 

"How about that match now?" She asked after the kiss was broken.

"Bring it on." Van laughed. 

They sparred for quite some time. Hitomi was getting good with her sword and with Escaflowne as well. Van was truly proud of her; she was already better than many people he knew and she was gaining on him quickly, when it came to skill and ability. She was also extremely agile and not to mention just as flexible as any ballerina (that gave her a slight advantage), her clumsiness from what seemed like so long ago had virtually vanished. 

Van was watching her curves a little too closely and not paying enough attention to their practice, so Hitomi gradually backed him up against a wall and pinned him there. Before he knew it she had her sword against his neck and his own sword was just out of reach.

'Better be a little more aware of your opponent's maneuvers than you are of their body.' She thought seductively, stretching upwards on her toes so she was only an inch away from his face.

Van smirked and tired to keep the thought that had just flashed through his mind out of her reach, they played a game of mental tag before he finally acted on the thought. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. While she was distracted he pulled her sword from her hand and pinned her against the wall.

"HEY, No fair!" Hitomi complained. He had pinned her against the wall so her feet were about six inches off the ground and they were face to face. He braced her with his knee, making sure she couldn't move, and set the sword aside. 

'Aww, pay back isn't fair play?' He gave her quizzical look that made her laugh. 'That's more like the woman I married.' He kissed her again, this time with no other intentions than to express his love.

"This really isn't very fair, I mean I can't even move…" Van loosened his grip on her arms and she put them around his neck.

"Better?"

"Much." Hitomi's lips found his once again. 

Van heard something from behind him but ignored it, paying much closer attention to the soft feel of Hitomi's skin under his fingertips.

"Ah Hem" Folken cleared his throat, sorry to interrupt this scene.

Hitomi pulled away from Van who, being a guy and all, just tried to follow after her.

'VAN!" She mentally slammed him with a two by four.

'OUCH! HEY!' "What was that for?"

Hitomi looked in Folken's direction.

'Your brother seems to have something _important_ to say.'

'Drat' Van set her down gently, but helped her to stand.

"What's wrong Folken?" Hitomi asked the question that was weighing on both their minds.

***

Yukari and James found themselves in a large field that appeared to be in the middle of no where. They look around and to their amazement they saw earth hanging in the sky.

Yukari gasped.

"So this is Gaea," James surmised. 

"Apparently." Yukari climbed the nearest tall tree before James realized what she was doing, he ran to the base of it and peered up through the branches.

"Wow!" Yukari gasped as she broke through the last layer of foliage.

"What?! What do you see?" James called up to her.

"A city! I think it's Fanelia, it's a lot like what Hitomi described it as." She gasped slightly as she saw a dragon flying off to her right. She nearly fell out of the tree on her way down.

"Its definitely Fanelia, I just saw one of the dragons." She gasped, brushing the hair from her face.

"How far do you think we'll have to go?"

"Not too far, it's just over that hill and down into the Valley."

Without a word James jogged towards the top of the hill and looked out over Fanelia. 

"Wow" Was all he could say.

Yukari followed after him and the they walked down the hill into the bustling market place that lay in front of them. Yukari jumped when she saw a cat girl running past her and then relaxed remembering that they were quite common here. As they wandered through the bustling streets they saw so many new and exciting things they were nearly swept away. 

***

Dasuko had slept until Spendil returned from his flight. When he opened the door she was still sleeping soundly. He grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently touching her cheek. She stirred slightly and he gently put his lips to hers, drawing back just before her eyelids fluttered open.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Mm Hm, she nodded and sat up, holding the blanket over her still exposed chest. He smirked.

"We're leaving soon, you should get ready." He suggested.

"All right." She yawned slightly, waiting for him to leave.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"Spendil!" She scorned.

"What?"

"Could you perhaps leave?"

"After all that you're embarrassed to let me…"

"Just leave!"

"Fine, I'll be taking a shower." He smirked devilishly. He went into the bathroom and was sure to the door open a crack. Only after the water started did Dasuko get around to getting dressed.

***

"What? Some one else from the mystic moon? How is that possible?" Van asked perplexed.

"I don't know, there was just sighting of the light coming from the mystic moon." Folken explained.

"Yukari." Hitomi gasped.

"What?" Both brothers asked in unison

"Yukari, my friend, she must have wished to see me again…"

"You mean that she's here?" Van asked quizzically.

"I guess so." Hitomi shrugged.

"Okay, I suggest we send some one to go looking for her." Van looked to Folken who nodded.

"I've already done that, they're looking for any one who looks strange to them." Folken smiled. 

***

Yukari and James found an inn and ask for directions to the palace.

"Well, why would you be wanting to go there?" Said the kindly old inn keeper, "You won't do much better than get a look at the palace, which is a very beautiful view, but its all locked down because… well you know why." The inn keeper continued to clean the dish he held in his hand.

"No, I don't, tell me." Said James, curious.

"Well, there are rumors that Zaibach has risen up and that the Royal family is in potential danger."

James gave Yukari a questioning look, she only shrugged

"You see, we're friends of Hitomi's and..."

"Well, why didn't you say that you were friends of Queen Hitomi in the first place?" The inn keeper exclaimed.

"Tell us how to get there." Yukari was tired of this, she wanted to see Hitomi.

"Well if you just go on down this street to your left and take the first right, follow that and you'll get there." The inn keeper chuckled.

"Thank you!" James and Yukari were headed out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Good luck!"

***

Merle was sulking. Allen had told her that Van wasn't coming and that her message had been reconstructed to look like she wanted him to come. 

"Those B******** Who do they think they are!" She fumed and paced back and forth in her birdcage.

Allen just watched her, too tired and annoyed to do anything else. 'She sure has grown up,' he thought.

"What the hell is the look on your face for?" Merle turned her anger on him when she saw his expression and nearly read his thoughts.

"Nothing" he said innocently, but no where near convincingly. 

"Yeah right!" She turned away and grumbled under her breath at how easy it would be to slit his throat with her claws.

***

"Queen?!" James said in astonishment after they were out of the busy streets and head towards the palace.

"I guess so, I mean she did say the Van was the king of Fanelia, so it would make sense for her to become queen." Yukari stopped the were just out side the main gate, two guards stood on either side, prepare to keep any unknown potential threat away from the palace.

"Who goes there?" The higher ranking officer asked.

"Oh, Um, you see we're friends of Queen Hitomi…"

"How do you know her, can you prove that you are not simply here to endanger the royal family?" He said skeptically.

"We're from Earth, you know that place." Yukari motioned towards the sky. "And I'm her best friend, I don't think I would come all the way here to harm her."

"One may never know." The guard still blocked their access to the gate.

"What more to do want?" She sighed.

James got an idea.

"Yukari the feather!" He said excitedly.

"What about it?" She took it out from behind her ear, she'd completely forgotten about it until that moment.

"Isn't it one of Van's feathers?"

"Oh, yeah!"

The Guards eyes widened, everyone in Gaea knew that the king of Fanelia as a draconian.

"Will this prove it to you." Yukari handed it to the guard.

There was no mistaking it, the large white feather most certainly was a draconian feather.

"I suppose you can go now, go through those large doors there and you'll be in the throne room." The guard opened the gate and handed the feather back to Yukari.

"But I won't be held accountable if you aren't really friends!" He called after them as the ran towards the palace.

When they opened the door they found there was no one in the throne room except for a few servants.

"Well, who might this be?" A kindly servant asked, taking Yukari's hand and lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Umm, I'm Yukari…Hitomi's friend."

"Oh, how pleasant. If you'll just follow me…" He turned and lead them to Van's study where Van, Folken and Hitomi sat, discussing what they would do next.

"HITOMI!!" Yukari shouted the moment she saw her.

"YUKARI! How did you get here?! I thought I'd never see you again!" Hitomi had raced to embrace her friend.

"This feather you had, I wished that I could see you again and then it brought us here…" Yukari looked around. All the guys looked bored and, James had a sweat bead. 

"Ummm," James just kind of stood there, dumbfounded.

"Uh… Van, Folken, meet Yukari and James. Yukari, James, this is my husband Van and his brother Folken." Hitomi smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Yukari," Folken gently took her right hand in his left and raised it not quite to his lips.

"Its nice to meet you too, Folken. " Yukari blushed and withdrew her hand. "A girl could get used to this kind of treatment." She whispered to Hitomi. Who gave a soft giggle in reply. 

"Nice to meet you James." Van shook James hand warmly. 

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine." 

"Now, enough with the small talk." Hitomi was so excited she was ready to burst. "Yukari, James… I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Yukari nearly shouted in joy.

"Congratulations!" James smiled at Van.

"But how? You've only been gone for two weeks…" 

"I've been gone for a whole month, twice as long." Hitomi gave Yukari a puzzled look but the realized what had happened. 

"It must be the whole time thing, I've never been able to figure it out. She remembered how it had been several days before she and Van went back to earth to get Tara and they had gotten back only a day after she had left. 'Strange.' She thought.

Well, well, well, another chapter finished and I still can't post it, WAH! Drat, I'll have to let it take up extra space on my hard drive for now… Any ways R&R!!!! I hope you liked it.


	22. Chapter 22

****

As Sure as the Dawn

Chapter 22

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

Emilykn@attglobal.net

Time was up. Van hadn't come to rescue Allen and Merle and Spendil gathered the troupes. He climbed into his melef and Dasuko climbed into hers, they were ready to leave, prepared to escape. Allen and Merle were shackled together in a cage like cart and their melefs were being brought along as well. It would take them two days to get to Fanelia at this rate. Spendil mushroom sighed and flicked the autopilot switch he'd had installed on his melef so he could just kick back and let it do the work. Soon he was day dreaming of life with out Zaibach breathing down his neck and about life with Dasuko.

'I'm going to marry her and we'll live far away from Zaibach, maybe even in Fanelia…' 

There was a loud crashing sound and he immediately made his melef stop.

"What the hell are you bumbling idiots doing?!" He shouted at two soldiers who had just nearly crashed the cart carrying Allen and Merle.

"Sorry sir!" Both replied and moved on more carefully this time.

Dasuko put a private signal between their melefs so they could talk with out being overheard.

"What if I told you I want you to be in here with me?" he asked her, purring seductively as if she was really in his arms.

"I'd say you'd better keep your eyes in front of you because you're likely to run into a tree at the rate you're going." She laughed as he just barely missed another tall tree.

"Screw the trees I just want this to be over with." He griped.

"Mm Hm." She agreed.

"What if I told you I can't wait to camp for the night?" He asked hinting at rather provocative ideas.

"I'd say you should make sure your tent buddy doesn't want to actually get some sleep tonight." 

"Do you want to sleep tonight?" He asked, playfully.

"Define sleep and I'll see what I can do for you." She purred.

"Mmm, sounds nice to me." He chuckled.

***

Yukari, Hitomi, Lona and Tara all met up for lunch in the garden. Afterwards Yukari and Tara tumbled in the grass, playing and tickling each other.

Lona and Hitomi talked for quite sometime before Lona finally pulled her left hand out of her lap and showed her the ring Dryden had slipped on her finger. 

"I don't know what to think Hitomi. I'm not really marriage material, heck you know me I'm just not that way." She sighed and put her hands to her forehead. 

"Lona, despite what you think I know that Dryden loves you and it's obvious you care about him the same way. Don't worry about it." She reassured.

As if his ears had been itching, Dryden strode into the garden, followed closely by Van, Folken, and James. Dryden was beaming as he took Lona's hand and softly pulled her into a warm embrace. Lona nearly freaked but liked it nonetheless, she wasn't much of the touchy feel type but he was her fiancé so she didn't mind so much. 

"I just heard the news." Hitomi smiled when Van swept her into his arms and then took her seat with her in his lap. Yukari giggled and brought Tara back to the table.

"What news?" She asked.

"Lona and Dryden are getting married." Hitomi smiled at the blush that spread across both of their faces.

"Well, Congratulations!" Yukari smiled and then blushed when she realized James was staring straight at her.

"Hitomi, Dilandau has sent his newly regrouped dragon slayers out and they are on their way here, but we'll be ready for them." The look in Van's eyes startled Hitomi; she knew what he would say next. "I'm going to use Escaflowne.

"But Van, the last time you used Escaflowne in battle Gaea was almost destroyed!"

"But without it Fanelia is doomed." 

"Hitomi, I know what you're thinking and this is the only logical course of action." Folken reassured her.

"I just don't want to lose you." She said in a whisper.

'Hitomi, I'll always be here, don't worry." 

With that, the group went inside, preparing to run to Folken's lab if necessary. 

A/N: Okay, this chapter took forever to get finished! I am having major writers block lately and I've been working on other things, namely yearbook and School SCREW FINALS ! If have them coming up very soon and we start studying for them right after my b-day. Great present huh? Anyway, I hope this year gets over with soon, its been great but I'm extremely tired of being 15! I want to drive already! Stupid parents… won't take me to take my permit test 'cause they always come up with some stupid excuse for it not taking me, they just don't want to pay for insurance! GRRRRR! Oh, shut up Kay no one cares about what's pissing you off. Anyhow REVIEW!!!! And help me get past my writers block.


	23. Chapter 23

****

As Sure as the Dawn

Chapter 23

An Escaflowne fan fiction by:

Emilykn@attglobal.net

HeHeHe! Another chapter! Yeah I finally got a good I idea from a friend. God bless that man! Anyways only a few people will get that… Just ignore me, I'm insane after all. Oh, and if you're reading Weeping Willow read up to chapter13 _before_ you read this ^_^

Spendil gave orders for a good part of the evening after they stopped to make camp.

"Come on you lazy bums! Get going, before I burn you to a crisp!"

"Man, and we thought Dilandau Sama was bad…" grumbled one of the new dragon slayers.

"Ha, Spendil is even worse… but at least he's not a girl." Both Dragon Slayers chuckled and ran off to do the tasks they were assigned to.

Once his own tent was set up he immediately found Dasuko.

"I'm going to miss all the control I have." He sighed once they were inside.

"Hmph! At least you have power!" She turned away from him.

Spendil thought for a moment, he had forgotten to give her some commanding rank over the lackeys he had the enjoyment of bossing around… but they were _his_. 

'Hmmm, maybe she can just have enough rank to boss the around _with _my permission.'

"All right, you want control? You've got it, tomorrow morning I'll make it known that I've moved you up to second in command. Okay?" 

"Yes." She smiled and walked over to him, sitting in his lap. "I love it when you make decisions like that.

"What? With my quick wit and intellect?"

"No, that give me power."

Spendil blinked, 'Wow, no wonder I'm I love with the girl.' He smiled and busied himself with kissing her and removing her clothing…

***

Van held Hitomi even closer than usual that night as they lay in bed, drifting off to sleep. 

'Van?'

"hmm?" He was drifting but wasn't about to fall asleep, he had to watch over her until she was completely asleep.

"I love you." She snuggled closer to him.

"Is that all?" He chuckled. 

"No, Its everything." She smiled up at him then buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent, hearing his heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, filling her senses with him.

"I Love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly. He kissed the tender spot in the crook of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

She sighed and he pried himself away from the direction he was heading, knowing that the next nine months would be pure torture. He softly kissed her lips, smiling as she fell asleep.

Now that she was asleep he knew he could sleep as well, but no such luck, sleep is never so kind. He gazed out the window into the crisp night, wondering. Finally he gave up on trying to sleep, it was a pointless endeavor. He got up and went over to Tara's room. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat on it backwards. Leaning over the back to brush her raven hair from her face. He sighed as he remembered himself as a child, wondering if his father had been as proud of him as he was of his own daughter.

"Oh, little Tara, you are doing me so much good." He whispered. He sat there for some time, just watching over his little girl. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, only to find Folken standing behind him.

"Wonderful, isn't she?" He asked softly. Van nodded.

"There are times I truly envy you, Van." 

Van looked at him questioningly, "_You_ envy _me_?" Folken nodded.

"You have a family who loves you, a daughter and another child on the way, not to mention the throne, which you can have, I never really wanted it. I just wish I hadn't been such a fool."

Van just shook his head, thinking.

"Folken, it wasn't your fault the dragon took your arm, and that Dornkirk brainwashed you, besides, you _do_ have a family. Me, Tara, Hitomi, we all care about you very much."

"You just don't understand little brother, its not the same." Folken kissed Tara's forehead and left with out another word.

Folken walked to his study and sat down behind his desk, burring his face in his hands. 

"Oh Willow, come quickly, I don't think I can take this much longer." He sighed and looked at the calendar on the wall.

'Two more weeks, just two more weeks.' He reassured himself.

__

"Good bye Folken, I love you, remember that always." 

Folken had kissed her tenderly as a pillar of blue light enveloped her and she began floating away from the world he had called home for two years, two years he had relived on Gaea. 

"Two years Willow! I'm afraid you'll find me in shambles when you get to Fanelia."

"You'll be fine, I promise." She called and she disappeared from view. Seconds later he was embraced by another pillar of light, it carried him back to Gaea and he landed in the forests outside Fanelia, only days after the day he had died in Zaibach. 

"Oh, Willow, I don't think I can survive two more weeks, they seem like two more years." He sighed, remembering his love from that strange planet, the same planet he had found forgiveness was the one he could only remember with fondness. 

***

Van walked out onto the balcony of Tara's room, he looked out over Fanelia, seeing his kingdom lying before him, but now his kingdom extended into towns around the main city, as well as the farmland and forests surrounding it. It was so prosperous he wondered how he had done it all in two years. Only seventeen, he was the king of an increasingly powerful nation. Even comparable to Fried and Austuria. He shook his head in amazement and sighed. His thoughts drifted, for some reason, to the conversation he had last had with Hitomi on this balcony…

"… I've never heard of this _Jesus_, I mean a god who's the best friend of a child? How does that work?" He'd asked.

Hitomi sighed.

"…Some people back on earth that believe that this 'God' created the world and all the things in it, then he made man in his own image and set the first man and woman, Adam and eve in the perfect garden oasis. Then he told them to not eat the fruit of a certain tree. Then Satan came and convinced Eve to eat the fruit and she gave it to Adam."

"Okay, so God makes everything, provides for them, giving them a perfect life and tells them to not eat from a tree; and they do because satan tells them too?"

"Basically. Then God casts them out of their perfect garden and they are cursed because they disobeyed and 'sinned' by eating the fruit, cursing their offspring as well. Then God sent his Son Jesus thousands of years later to save men from their sins by dying on a cross and His death paid the price for the sins of the world. Then he supposedly rose from the dead three days later, having victory over sin and death."

"Interesting."

"What? It's absolutely insane, no loving god would kick his own creations out of paradise."

"But none of the other gods are truly loving." Van countered.

"But risen from the dead? That's impossible."

"If He created the world would it be so hard to come back to life?… I just think that any God that my daughter can call her best friend is something special and worth investigating." 

Van gripped the edge of the balcony his knuckles growing white in the moonlight. Was Hitomi right? Or was his daughter right? Did it even matter? He sat there for a few more moments before giving up and going back to bed with his wife. 

A/N okay, I know that the whole Folken thingy was probably totally confusing for any of you who haven't read Weeping Willow yet… lets just say this is where I'm tying the two together. You don't necessarily have to read it, just know that when Folken 'died' he went to 'another earth' namely ours ^_^ He lives there for two years and falls in love with Willow. Two years later it is once again possible for him to return to Gaea, only a few days after his death there. Only problem is that because Willow did not previously have a body on Gaea she must arrive two years later, which is two weeks from the time Folken looks at the calendar in this chapter. I strongly suggest you read Weeping Willow, it's really good, better than the earlier chapters of this, I think… sorry this chapter took so long, I've been sick, had finals and needed to post all those chapters of weeping willow so I wouldn't give it away in this chapter ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

As Sure as the Dawn  
  
Chapter 24  
  
An Escaflowne fan fiction by:  
  
Emilykn@attglobal.net  
  
I'm back!!! I finally got around to writing this, besides having to sort out some priorities and school this took a long time. But hey, I know you'll all be glad to read the next chapter ^_^ Okay, I lost part of this chapter, its somewhere, in one of my notebooks but I'll have to rewrite it…  
  
Allen and Merle sat in a tent, shackled and exhausted. Merle managed to get her claw into the keyhole of the manacles on her wrists. She bit her tongue as she worked on the lock; finally, she heard a click and her wrists were free. She undid the one that bound Allen's ankle to hers. Allen woke at the sound and looked shocked.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but she slapped her hand over his lips.  
  
"Shut up and give me a moment to get these off." She motioned to his wrists. "We're leaving, now," she hissed, working at the lock.  
  
"But what about Spendil?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"We can't just leave, it'll ruin his plan."  
  
"Do you think I care? Leave him a note if you must, they can do with out us, in fact the attack will probably be sooner when he finds we're gone."  
  
There was a click and Allen's hands were free, he grabbed his sword from just out side the tent. "What do I write the note on?"  
  
"Your prerogative."  
  
"Well, I guess it'll be all right."  
  
Allen looked for the guard and found he was asleep.  
  
"All the better." He smacked his head with the flat of his sword and the guard fell over, sure not to wake up for hours.  
  
'I don't envy the headache that guy'll have in the morning.' Merle though as they crept away from the camp.  
  
They found their melefs and climbed into their respective ones. Far from the camp, it was easy for them to sneak away unnoticed. If they traveled all night they would make it to Fanelia by sunrise.  
  
* * *  
  
Folken stood on the roof of the palace, his almost ebony wings outstretched. He noticed what looked like the flicker of a fire in the distance.  
  
'What?'  
  
He saw a messenger running from the gate of the palace towards the door that would take him to the hall closest to Folken's laboratory.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser…" He quote a book he'd read once… back on that other world.  
  
He flew down to his balcony and drew in his wings. Quietly he put a shirt on and made his way toward his lab. About halfway there the messenger found him.  
  
"Lord Folken, Spendil and Dilandau's troops are camped half a day's journey from the city. Miss Merle and Allen Schezzar are with them, in chains."  
  
"Thank you, I'll inform Van, keep an eye on them, if they begin to move signal us, you know how."  
  
The scout nodded and ran off to find a melef to take back.  
  
* * *  
  
Merle wondered if she should just fly back now and let Allen make his way back… but with her luck he'd end up captured or dead, or something… not bad. Still, she couldn't let him make things more complicated. Sure, he was a good swordsman, but he wasn't exactly the brightest person.  
  
She picked up the pace a bit and he stayed steadily beside her. Soon they cleared the forest and came into the fields that would lead them into Fanelia. She gave up on waiting now and soared into the air.  
  
"Hey!" Allen ran quickly after her, no longer pacing himself. He wanted to get back just as badly as she did. 'I wonder how Millerna is taking all this.'  
  
* * *  
  
Folken had woken Van and Hitomi. Now they all stood on the roof, watching for a signal of any kind or for the sight of something unusual.  
  
They looked out over the kingdom and saw nothing that gave them a reason to worry.  
  
Hitomi sighed and shifted in Van's arms.  
  
'Do you want to go back to bed?' Van asked.  
  
'No I'm fine…' "What's that?" Hitomi pointed to a dark moving object in the night sky.  
  
"It's a melef." Van held her tightly and flew down from the roof with her. He set her on the balcony of their room and then to where Escaflowne was being kept. Folken flew after him.  
  
"Van, remember that Hitomi feels everything you do," Folken reminded him,  
  
Van winced. "D***! I didn't think of that, sometimes I wonder if this was a good idea." He climbing into Escaflowne and transformed it into a dragon before flying towards the direction of the melef.  
  
When the melef came into view he noticed that it was Merle.  
  
"Merle?!"  
  
"Van! Hurry, turn back to Fanelia, you'll need melef pilots assembled by late morning and Allen will be there by sunrise!" He banked right and came beside her, flying towards Fanelia.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe!" He shouted and he knew she was smiling  
  
"Let's hope it stays that way!"  
  
* * *  
  
Spendil was woken from peaceful sleep by shouting from a messenger.  
  
"What the h*** is your problem!?" He cursed and put on his pants before leaving the tent to see what the trouble was.  
  
"The prisoners have escaped and are heading towards Fanelia."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said…"  
  
"I know what you said, I mean where's the man who was supposed to be guarding their tent?"  
  
"Here." The poor guard was bound and thrown at Spendil's feet.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Spendil picked the man up by his collar.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, that's just to bad isn't it?!" Spendil threw the man down and walked away. "Put him somewhere he won't get into anymore trouble."  
  
"Yes sir, and there is one more thing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We… uh, found a scout from Fanelia."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bring him to the meeting tent, I have some things to discuss with him…" Spendil smirked, knowing that his men thought he was going to do something diabolical to the poor sap, but he had other plans.  
  
A/N:  
  
So, what do you think? I'm setting up for a battle scene… at last! Yeah! I've been waiting to write this for ages! YES!!! I'll post as soon as I can, probably by next week. But school sucks soooo yeah, it may take a while. 


	25. Chapter 25

As Sure as the Dawn  
  
Chapter 25  
  
An Escaflowne fan fiction by:  
  
Emilykn@attglobal.net  
  
Hmmm, well I finally managed to get around to writing this, sorry I haven't posted in forever… Just be glad that things have finally lightened up to the point where I could post more ^_^ I have soo much to get done right now its sad but I needed a break, besides I've been itching to get past my writers block for the longest time.  
  
Hitomi sighed with relief when Van and Merle landed near the palace. She ran through the grass and Merle bounded out of her melef and into Hitomi's arms.  
  
"Merle, I'm so glad you're safe!" She hugged her friend close and then turned her attention to Van, who was standing a little ways away, smiling. "Should we? She asked Merle, mischief gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." Merle nodded and they both headed straight for him. Knocking him to the ground, glomping him. He laughed hysterically as they tickled him.  
  
"H-h- he-hey! Ss-to-op-p it!" He laughed. The girls chuckled and let him catch his breath. Van got up and head towards the barracks.  
  
"You girls get some sleep, I'm going to go inform the troupes."  
  
He walked off and both girls headed up to Tara's room, sighing in relief as they curled up together in the bed, knowing that in the morning things would get a lot more hectic than they had been.  
  
* * *  
  
Spendil stood over the spy from Fanelia.  
  
"I'm going to help you," he whispered, knowing that the man was his best link to getting out of Zaibach's control. "I'm going to make it sound like I'm trying to get answers from you through my shouting but I want you to quietly tell me how long it should take Van to assemble his troupes around Fanelia. I won't attack until after their bound to be ready for us.And during the attack I will be escaping from the rising Zaibach empire."  
  
"Yes sir," the scout whispered back.  
  
"I answer my questions you fool! Where is Van?!" He took the man by his collar and the shadow was seen through the tent.  
  
"It'll take until dawn if he starts now."  
  
"What? You won't speak?" He shook the man.  
  
"And his strongest area will be with the guymelefs."  
  
"This is pointless! I don't know why I even bother!" He tossed the man back down into his chair.  
  
"Thank you, Good luck." He whispered  
  
Spendil nodded, "I'll get you out of here," he whispered, pulling him out of the tent. He tied a blindfold around the man's head and loosely bound his hands behind his back. He would be able to remove both once he was out of sight.  
  
He tossed him towards Fanelia.  
  
"Go on! Run back to your king! Tell him we're coming to destroy his percious kingdom, again! That is, if you can even make it," Spendil said mockingly as the scout stumbled into the darkness.  
  
"Assemble everyone, we'll be attacking while Van is at his breakfast table." He murmured to the closest Dragon Slayer, a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Spendil smiled as he looked towards Fanelia.  
  
"This is it Van, I hope your troupes will be well ready for us when we get there." Spendil had everything under control, nothing could go wrong, or so he thought…  
  
* * *  
  
Dilandau was furious when the sorcerers told him that Spendil had left with out him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I am going to kill Van! No one else will! I must have revenge!" Dilandau screamed and hurled a goblet at Thelron, who ducked as it crashed against the wall shattering to pieces.  
  
"Dilandau, you must know that we only have your best interest in mind…" Thelron in insisted.  
  
"No, you don't understand! I am not going to let Van slip through my fingers." Dilandau jammed his sword into its sheath pulled his jacket on. "I will kill Van, if it's the last thing I do." He hissed and placed his diadem on his forehead before. Walking up to Thelron and staring into his face. "And nothing will stop me." He slapped the sorcerer and walked out to the 'melef training field.  
  
Thelron frowned and turned to Phelgan, who had remained leaning against the wall. "I suppose we'll need a new leader now won't we?" He chuckled lightly.  
  
"That we will, Its just a shame that we couldn't continue that project, it had seemed like such a success." Phelgan sighed.  
  
"Yes, but now I believe Celena and Dilandau will split on their own, it was indeed a success, Phelgan. Now, we'll just have to continue rebuilding Zaibach, its what Lord Dornkirk would want."  
  
"I agree. We'll build strong forces again and make Zaibach back into the country it was meant to be," Phelgan said resolutely.  
  
* * *  
  
Van was giving orders rapidly. Soon the head of the military managed to get out of bed and come help out.  
  
"Lord Van, What can I do to help?" He asked bowing.  
  
"Go, prepare your troupes, see to it that they're ready by dawn, we don't have much time. They'll be coming from that direction. He pointed towards where he had seen the light of the fire. The general nodded and began barking orders that sound very familiar to the ones that Van had been giving.  
  
Van was ready to go find Merle and Hitomi when he ran smack into Folken, literally.  
  
"Van! Slow down!" Folken grabbed Van's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry Folken, its just…"  
  
"Now wait a second, you're going to sit down and have some food brought to you. In the mean time the troupes will prepare and I'll take The girls to my laboratory. When Allen gets here, take that as your cue to start getting worried. But right now the best thing you can do is relax."  
  
Van sighed and Folken could feel his tension relaxing slightly. Folken looked down on his brother and sighed in grief.  
  
"Thank you Folken." Van gave his brother a gentle hug.  
  
Folken patted his brother's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry Van." He said in hoarse whisper.  
  
"Why?" Van let go and his arms hung to his side as he looked up at his brother in confusion.  
  
"Because, you should have never had to be in this position, none of this would be happening if I had been strong enough to be king." He sighed and turned away walking towards Tara's room.  
  
"I forgive you brother, even though I could never blame you."  
  
"But you should have." Folken whispered and walked away, unable to control his emotions much longer.  
  
* * *  
  
Spendil threw his and Dasuko's things into his 'melef. The troupes were just about ready. He had woken Dasuko, now he just had to give the signal and they would be off, leaving everything but their 'melefs and packs behind. He softly kissed Dasuko's forehead and ushered her into her 'melef.  
  
He was just climbing into his own unit when he heard shouts from the dragon slayers.  
  
"It's Dilandau Sama!" Someon shouted near him and he searched the sky, finding that Dilandau was only minutes away.  
  
"Dammit!" He cursed and finished climbing into his melef. The liquid metal conforming to his body as the cockpit closed and Dilandau landed in front of him.  
  
"Lord, Dilandau. I thought you were not going to join us," Spendil said mater-of-factly.  
  
"You fool." Dilandau itched to slap Spendil but didn't. "I wouldn't give up killing Van if it meant giving up my life."  
  
"All right then, we were just…"  
  
"Move out! We're attacking now!"  
  
"I was just going to say so myself."  
  
Dilandau sneered and patched signal to Spendil's 'melef.  
  
"Now tell me, what have I missed." Dilandau couldn't wait, he felt ready to kill something, preferably Van.  
  
Spendil filled Dilandau in on everything that had happened, well, almost everything.  
  
"To bad, I would have like to watch that little scout squirm. And sending him out into the woods like that wasn't bad either." Dilandau finally felt content. On his way to kill Van, it was what he really wanted, what he'd been created to do, to fight, and to kill. He loved every minute of it.  
  
A/N: Heh, heh, cliffhanger… hahaha well well well, I guess you'll have to review I'm not posting until I get 60 reviews bwahaha I'm so evil! 


	26. I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!! Guess what?!!! I'm feeling betters so now I'm going to post more soon okays? Thanks lots everybody I feel so loved you really want me to keep writing!!!!!!!!!!! New chapters soon, I promise!!!!!!!!! 


	27. Chapter 26

As Sure as the Dawn  
  
Chapter 26  
  
An Escaflowne fan fiction by:  
  
Emilykn@attglobal.net  
  
Bwahaha I finally got away from homework and other stuff to write this!! Oh yeah! Go me! Okay, if your reading this then Asad got 60 reviews! Or not… but I seriously am I need of them and this time I'm sticking to the number! And I had time to sit down and post this. I feel so loved, you people gave a me wave of inspiration! Maybe I should threaten to stop posting more often… hehehe Anyways on with the ficcy!  
  
Folken tiptoed into Tara's room and woke up the sleeping girl.  
  
"Uncle Folken!" Tara smiled and hugged him after he woke her up.  
  
"Shhh, go wake 'em up." He grin and nodded towards the still sleeping girls.  
  
Tara laughed and bounced up and down on the bed.  
  
"Mom! Merle Wake up!" Tara landed right between them and wrapped her arms around Merle.  
  
"Merle! Your back! I prayed you'd get back safe!" She grinned as Merle slapped her playfully with a pillow. Merle got up and stretched, yawning the whole time.  
  
Hitomi still lay sleeping and Folken worried, speechless as Tara crawled over to her adopted mom.  
  
"Mommy, wake up." She coaxed and snuggled into Hitomi's embrace. "Come on Mommy, you know Daddy doesn't like it when you sleep to late." Hitomi murmured something.  
  
Folken wasn't sure what to make of this but he was just about ready to give Hitomi a stimulant if she kept this up, it was frighteningly remincent of things that scared the heck out of him.  
  
Tara curled up in Hitomi's arms and felt comfortable, but she coaxed her mom to wake up. Folken couldn't take it any longer when Tara pleaded rather loudly with Hitomi.  
  
"Wake up mom, please wake up!"  
  
Folken carefully lifted Tara out of Hitomi's arms and handed her to Merle.  
  
"Mommy!" Tara reached for Hitomi.  
  
"Shh, Tara she'll be fine…" Merle tried to comfort her and turned away from the bed.  
  
"Mom!" Tara squired in Merle's arms to see over her shoulder.  
  
Folken picked up Hitomi off the bed and felt as if he was in some sort of nightmare.  
  
Folken headed down to his lab, running so quickly Merle was having trouble keeping up with Tara in her arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Van felt a strange pang in the back of his mind and felt dizzy. He fought to keep his balance as he sat on a stool in the kitchen. Grasping the edge of the island he blanched and swayed. He shook his head to clear it but ended up feeling worse. He laid his head down on the flat stone of the island and buried his face in his arms, a ringing sound filling his ears.  
  
'Hitomi! What's going on?!…"  
  
'Hitomi?'  
  
'Hitomi!'  
  
Van wanted to run to Folken's lab and find out what the hell was happening to his wife but he couldn't even bring himself to raise his head.  
  
He cursed and cradled his head in the crook of his arm and tried to drown out the dreadful ringing in his ears.  
  
* * *  
  
Dilandau had taken charge, the entire squad was following his lead. On their way to Fanelia the burned fields and crops, taking their time to get there. Dilandau didn't care if Van knew they were coming, it would make things all the more exciting, more people to kill, more things to burn, and he liked it that way.  
  
'At this rate we'll be lucky if we make Fanelia by sundown,' Spendil mentally griped.  
  
Dilandau was replaying his plans for Van's death over in his mind. It would be sweet vengance. He stroked his cheek and murmured something the everyone in the squad heard and understood.  
  
"Chiku… chiku…"  
  
* * *  
  
Merle took Tara into the room that Folken had converted into a play room for her. That had happened when Tara wanted to constantly be around while he was working. She'd accidentally knocked over a rather large beaker and it had shattered on the hard stone floors. Now, it came in handy as Merle closed the door behind her.  
  
A/N: Review! The next chapter doesn't come out until you give me 20 more reviews! That means 61! And I swear I won't post till I get it! 


	28. chapter 27

As Sure as the Dawn  
  
Chapter 27  
  
An Escaflowne fan fiction by:  
  
Emilykn@attglobal.net  
  
Yeah!! You peoples rock ^__________^ thanks to everyone who was nice enough to review everyone who did rocks and everyone who didn't can just go screw themselves… *shudder* eeewwwwww…  
  
All Hitomi could see was darkness she groaned and sat up from her place on the fl… the was no floor or even a room for that matter, nothing, except for the faint of circle that surrounded her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself, there was a strong blast of wind that nearly knocked her over and then nothing except for the distinct sound of footsteps.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked in the direction of the footsteps, they stopped and slowly she began to see the form of a person, a woman. Soon she stood out distinctly amongst the dark surroundings. Her silver and golden hair floating about her in the breeze, and her bright golden eyes shining with authority.  
  
"The light is coming from you, you know." Her voice was melodic, making her wonder if she had sung the words instead of spoke them. She just looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"You're being given a gift." Again, the melodious voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You shall see, guardian of Gaea." She stepped closer to her, now she was only a foot away from Hitomi. She raised her hand to Hitomi's shoulders and she felt a burning sensation, but more of a warmth that spread through out her. She took her hands down and smiled in satisfaction. Hitomi looked down at her self and saw that she was wearing gleaming white robes she examined them in wonder and then looked at the woman, she had backed away slightly.  
  
"Is that it? You did all this to give me a new set of clothes?"  
  
"No, you forget what I've already told you." The woman just smiled and shook her head lightly as if speaking to a child.  
  
"And that would be…?"  
  
"Look to your right and to your left, child."  
  
Hitomi looked to her right and saw a gleaming silver wing almost identical to Van's except that it was different in color and seemed to have its own light. To her left was yet another, identical to the one on her right. She lifted her hand to touch it timidly.  
  
"You see, my child, you are a guardian of Gaea, specifically of Fanelia. That's why you were brought here the first time to protect Van and now to protect Fanelia forever. Your leaving was mistake, it won't happen again."  
  
"How can I ever thank you?" She wondered.  
  
"Live and protect your loved ones."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The Guardian of Atlantis." Was all she said before she vanished and Hitomi awoke with jolt.  
  
* * *  
  
Van woke up with a start.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked himself, wiping the sweat from his palms as he looked around for whatever had woken him. He soon realized it was the foot soldier that had been sent to find him. The soldier was running around like a chicken with its head cut off calling out for him.  
  
"Van Sama!? Van Sama? Doesn't any one know where I can find his highness?" Van moaned and decided he had better help the poor boy out.  
  
"I'M IN HERE." He hollered, not bothering to get up.  
  
"Sire, Dilandau is on his way here! The regrouped dragon slayers are burning and destroying everything in their path. Allen arrived almost an hour ago and we've been looking for since he got here with the news." THe boy was still bowed over and Van waved his hand to dismiss the boy.  
  
"Thank you, you're dismissed."  
  
Van got up and slid his sword into its sheath and sighed.  
  
'Hitomi? Are you all right?'  
  
'I'm… fine… Van…' She sounded tired and weak.  
  
'You don't sound like it.' Van wasn't convinced.  
  
'I'm just tired hun.' That was a bit better, but not enough.  
  
'Where are you? I need to see you.'  
  
'I said I'm fine, Van.'  
  
'Hitomi, cut it out! Where are you?' Van could guess and he was already headed towards Folken's lab.  
  
'You know, you're going to the right place already.' Hitomi smiled weakly and Van could feel it as he reached out to her even more, hoping that if he put himself on 'auto-pilot' he'd eventually make it there as he practically dove into her consciousness.  
  
He saw Folken mixing something together he handed it to Hitomi and gave her a very conscerned look.  
  
"Hitomi, I have to tell you something."  
  
'What? Is something wrong Hitomi? What's going on?' Van asked and gave away his prescence to Hitomi but she distinctly didn't respond to him.  
  
"I hope you need to tell Van too because he's evesdropping."  
  
"Well, actually I do." Folken sighed, "You see after I killed Dornkirk I died."  
  
"No you didn't, if you did you wouldn't be here…"  
  
"Slowdown and let me finish." Folken chided her. "I died, but the Guardian of Atlantis, who said you just saw in a vision, gave me another chance to live. But she sent me to another world. To make a long story short I lived there for two years, felling love and my fiancee is coming in a matter of days, something about the timelines having to line up. Anyway, I was sent back only a short while after I'd left. So I missed wishing you off."  
  
Both Hitomi and Van's minds whirled at this, trying to process what he'd told them. Van was the most confused of all.  
  
'What is going on here? Guardian of Atlantis? Another world? Fiancee? How come I got left out of all of this?!' Van was about to complain again went he yelped in pain and Hitomi did like wise. He quickly withdrew from her mind to find the he'd run into a wall.  
  
"What was that?" Folken asked.  
  
Hitomi laughed and smirked, "He ran into a wall." With that they both laughed.  
  
"Ow…" Van rubbed his forehead and ran into Folken's lab.  
  
"Now, would you care to explain what's going on?"  
  
"Van, We can't give you all the details right now, it's just too much but The guardian of atlantis came to me in a vision and she told me that I'm a guardian of Gaea, mainly of Fanelia." Hitomi explained  
  
"I think I got that…"  
  
"I have wings too."  
  
"What else? Magical powers?" Van was beginning to feel irritated.  
  
"Actually…" Folken interrupted, "it's quite possible that she does…"  
  
Van groaned and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"You're right this is too much right now, I have a battle to go fight and, if you're up to it I need you out there, Hitomi."  
  
"I'm up to it." Hitomi grinned.  
  
"Great."  
  
* * *  
  
"MOERO! BWAHAHA! DIE!" Dilandau's cackle could be heard throughout the country side as Fanelia came into view. In his revelry of revenge plotting he didn't notice that Spendil and Dasuko had managed to sneak away and were making a wide loop as the flew into Fanelia. They went unnoticed by everyone, except the troops that were expecting them when they landed, after being warned by Allen that they would be coming.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  
A/N  
  
^_______________^ 61 reviews I feel so loved!!!! Well, what's going to happen? I warn you its not going to be one of those sappy endings where only trivial characters die and everyone lives happily. I'm still deciding who excatly 'wins' seeing how I like Dilly better the Van… but then again this fic does kinda revolve around Van and Hitomi… But its really part of my Folkie fic so what if neither side wins… ah whatever the heck, I don't care let me know what you think. ^_^ Oh yeah, no more chpaters until I get 80 reviews. Bwahahaha 


	29. Chapter 28

As Sure as the Dawn Chapter 28 An Escaflowne fan fiction by: Emilykn@attglobal.net Okay, this is getting too long, this and a couple more chapters and that's it! I refuse to keep this nonsense going! But there WILL be more, you know, a transition story and possibly an epilogue of sorts. Who knows? On with the fic! The pace is picking up rapidly!!!!!!  
  
Van cursed as he climbed into Escaflowne and activated his stealth cloak, he could see the smoke from the smoldering fields and it only fueled his anger. "I'll kill you Dilandau, Allen's made it quiet clear he will allow it, no matter how much it will hurt him." Van murmured and took off at a run with Hitomi riding on his shoulder. "Van, how do you get your wings to. you know, come out?" Hitomi asked, fingering her new silken gown. "Just concentrate on it, think about yourself with wings and flying." He suggested, not realizing how much actually went through his mind when he flew. "Okay, that sound's easy enough." * * * Dilandau's army sat on the far edge of a large field separating them from Fanelia. Spendil and Dasuko watched from their melefs at the front of the line with Van, followed by what appeared to be the frontline troupes. It was a stand off, it wouldn't be long and the victor would be determined, but at least Van had had ample warning to prepare. Dasuko cringed and pressed on, taking up her position where she would swing out to the left while Spendil swung right and Van attacked from the center.  
  
Dilandau was bold and sent out the first attack, sitting back to watch. Van saw the melefs coming a sliced through on after another. "So, Folken's been giving them tech." Dilandau grinned, "Wonderful, this should be fun." He chuckled lightly Van wiped out the first attack effortlessly, a few got past him and were taken down by his other troupes, Dasuko and Spendil were doing splendidly, keeping out of notice while they set the trap. Hitomi jumped down and landed effortlessly, her sword at her side and a dagger hidden under the folds of her gown. Surprisingly enough she'd floated down with out her wings.  
  
"Attack now! All of you!" Dilandau ordered and followed them. The melef in the middle had to be Van's it was the only option and when he saw Hitomi land on the ground nearby he knew for sure. Dilandau charged Van straight on and took out his cloak, knowing where it would be. He knew his own stealth cloak would be of no help against the king and decided it better now to even try it. The air around Van seemed to waver as his cover dissipated. Dilandau's troupes worked quickly and skillfully but Van had them out numbered, they were backed off towards the forests where they were forced to split up, but Van and Dilandau were still in the middle of the field, Hitomi stayed behind, waiting for her move. Dasuko hemmed in Dilandau's troupes and dropped her stealth cloak before diving into the battle. She swiped her sword quickly through the control chamber of the closest Zaibach 'melef, it melted quickly into a pile of hot liquid metal. One after another went down under her sword as she heard Dilandau curse over the Com system. "Damn you! What the hell to you think you're doing?!" He bellowed as Spendil and her apparently took down their own soldiers. Spendil was the first to reply, "Treason, aiding the enemy, rebelling, saving Gaea, take your pick!" Dasuko saw his sword slice through another melef, taking out the energist. "We won't take this any more!" She added. Most of Dilandau's troupes had fallen now, along with a majority of the Fanelian melefs as well. Spendil was caught off guard by a guymelef that came at him from behind, a crima-claw speared through his energist and he quickly sprang from his melef, watching as it overheated and boiling liquid metal poured from it. "Damn" He reached for his sword and ducked into the forests, knowing he was safer under the cover of the foliage than in the open. Dasuko was shocked as she watched Spendil escape; she was so thrown off that she didn't notice as a crima-claw sword pierced through her control chamber. She cried out in pain and Spendil watched in horror as her melef melted. "Oh no." He fell to his knees, unaware of the soldier that approached him from behind. "No, Dasuko, no." He looked at the sword in his hand and before he could even gather the courage to join her the task was done for him as two arrows were shot through his rib cage. He collapsed to the ground and felt the arrows snap beneath his weight as darkness enveloped him.  
  
Van sprung back and landed hard a hundred yards away. He and Dilandau were the only two melefs left standing. He was about to charge when he spotted something that he didn't expect. "No." He whispered in shock.  
  
Dilandau grinned, on the battlefield before him stood Hitomi, the perfect target. He took aim and watched as she was held captive by his crima-claw, the liquid metal holding her. Hitomi cringed as the cool metal touched her skin but didn't panic. 'It's okay Van, I've got this under control.' 'But.' 'No!' Van stopped, shocked at the strength of her voice. Dilandau cackled insanely and tightened his hold on Hitomi. "Vaaan" He taunted, "Come on, isn't this something you want?" Hitomi gasped for breath, frightened by the sudden pain that washed over her Van felt in and did the best he could to give every appearance of being all right. It didn't work as Dilandau's grip tightened. He fell to his knees and gasped for breath, feeling Hitomi's ribs snapping. "Hitomi! Whatever you're planning do it now!" He demanded. Hitomi didn't feel the pain; her mind was elsewhere. 'Flying, wings, power, Fanelia, my kingdom, Van, my king, my husband, I have to fly, I have to win.' Van heard her thoughts and was in awe as her silver wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. She looked up at Dilandau's control chamber and knew he was staring at her in shock. She took advantage of that and sent a wave of magic through the melef, not knowing how she did it other than wanting too. Dilandau dropped her and she hovered before him. She grinned and landed on Van's shoulder. "Sorry Dilandau, you won't be destroying Fanelia, I won't allow it." With those words, a silver light surrounded Dilandau's melef as it fell to the ground. Dilandau scrambled from his melef and watched in horror as it was crushed like a tin can. "I also won't allow you to torment Allen any longer." She added, hoping she was strong enough to fulfill this, for Allen and for the safety of Fanelia. Dilandau shuddered and felt a sharp pain travel through his entire nervous system. He cried out in anguish and gripped his silver hair, kneeling on the battlefield, he trembled and there was flash of light as another figure appeared beside him, both were unconscious. Van was taken back, had that just happened? Had Hitomi just separated them? No way! But he had the proof right in front of him. Van felt a sharp pain go through him and watched in disbelief as Hitomi fell, he grabbed her just before she reached the ground and carefully laid her next to the unconscious pair already there. 'HITOMI!' He bellowed inwardly but got no reply as he jumped from his melef, not caring as he heard his ankle snap when he hit the ground hard. "HITOMI! What's wrong?!" He screamed and cradled her. 'Van?' "Hitomi, are you all right? You can make yourself better can't you? I mean you have powers and." 'Van. the baby.' Tears poured over her cheek and Van knew what she was saying. "Oh God, no Hitomi! No! You can fix this!" Tears filled his eyes as she slowly shook her head 'no' and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't fix it Van." She cried, "I can do anything but save a life that's already lost, I can't." She sobbed. "I can't bring my baby back." "Hitomi, I'm sorry." Van lifted her and winced as he stood, noticing his injuries from the battle and jumping from his melef. Hitomi laid her hand over his heart and he felt warmth come from her and spread through out his body. The pain and wounds disappeared as if the never existed She drew her wings in and watched as Van's breath grew more even. He lifted her and set her in the palm of his melef, ignoring as hard as he could the red stains on her gown and his clothes. He climbed into the control chamber and lifted Dilandau and Celena from the ground where they lay. Sorrowfully he trudged back to Fanelia walking through what was left of some of his greatest men and melefs, mingled with what had once been the glorious Dragon Slayers. Hitomi fell asleep, her energy stripped from her along with her child. They got back inside the palace grounds and he left Dilandau to the guards and Celena in Allen's arms. Allen took in Hitomi's state and as it processed in his mind he realized what had happened. Yukari and James just stood back as they watched Van carry his wife to their room. Van closed the door behind him and let a sob break his lips and the silence. He cried as he laid her on the bed and changed her out of her gown and set it aside before gracing her with a soft nightgown. Van could hardly bite back the tears as he watched her sleep and carefully invaded her dreams. She sat rocking a small bundle in the corner of their room. Tara sat at her feet, playing with a puzzle. Van smiled at this, hoping she took it as an encouragement but suddenly a pleasant dream turned into a nightmare as Dilandau appeared out of no where and ripped the child from her arms. She sobbed as he disappeared again, her child with him. Van couldn't stand aside any longer. He ran to her and embraced her. Tara quietly snuggled up between them and they cried together. The dream ended and Van drew back from Hitomi. "Oh, Hitomi, I'm so sorry." He sobbed and kissed her forehead, falling asleep next to her.  
  
A/N: Okay, sad chapter, no one really wins either way, kind of like my history lesson today. major naval battle of WW1. similar in that way. Anyways, I don't like this chapter, but I'll post it anyway. 


	30. Chapter 29

**As Sure as the Dawn**   
**Chapter 29**   
**An Escaflowne fan fiction by:**   
Emilykn@attglobal.net 

Well, I believe this is going to be the last chapter, it'll be long, don't worry. I think I'm going to rewrite the whole thing though, and Weeping Willow. I'll probably take this down soon… All I know is that all my older fics need a revamping, that and I'm combining the shorter chapters. 

Folken forced Van to take the next few days off to relax. Van and Hitomi both seemed to have forgotten about the fact that Folken was about to have a fiancée coming. Which was more of a blessing than not. James and Yukari were leaving soon and Folken was getting ready, he had one more day and she'd be there. Folken gathered a few supplies and set aside a few things to leave, he knew she'd be land exactly where he had. Outside of Fanelia in what was now a neighboring town considered part of Fanelia. He prepared his horse for the half-day's ride there and made a last minute visit to see Van and Hitomi. 

When he walked into what had been Hitomi's room he saw Van playing with Tara while Hitomi sat nearby watching. 

Tara looked up from the game she was playing and saw him as he walked in the door. 

"Uncle Folken!" She giggled and ran to him. 

"Well hello Tara!" He picked her up and carefully put her in Hitomi's lap. Hitomi smiled up at him and held onto Tara. 

"Van, can I talk to you?" He asked sternly. 

"Of course brother." Van glanced at Hitomi and she nodded to him lightly in reassurance. 

Folken walked out onto the balcony and Van followed, closing the door behind him. 

"How's Hitomi doing?" Folken asked. 

"I've never seen her like this before Folken, it's starting to scare me." 

"What do you mean?" Folken was puzzled. 

"Well, it's like she's got two separate personalities, one minute she's aloof and the next she's sobbing. I don't know what to do." Van looked out over Fanelia and gripped the railing. "No matter what I do she keeps on thinking about her duty to Fanelia and sacrifice I can't even decipher what she's thinking." Folken put his hand over Van's. 

"I'm not sure this will be of any help but tell me something, Van. You love her right?" 

Van frowned, "Of course I do!" 

"And you know she loved that baby with all her heart." Van looked up at Folken, who just continued to gaze out over the kingdom. 

"Yes, and so did I." Van tightened his grip on the railing and bit his lip, fighting back tears for all he was worth. 

"But both of you had to sacrifice that child for Fanelia." Folken forced Van to loosen his grip on the rail. "Especially Hitomi, she made her choice out on the battle field, and for her choice she saved all of Fanelia. As the guardian of Fanelia it was her duty." 

Van felt a tear slide down his cheek and his mouth tasted metallic as he drew blood from his lip. "But… how could she… she gave up our baby… how?" Van was shaking, the shock of it flowing through his veins. 

Folken wrapped his arms around Van, comforting him. "Van, she loves Fanelia as much as you do, you know that. It was her duty." Van sobbed into Folken's shoulder and Folken noticed it felt strangely reminiscent, like when he would comfort Van from a nightmare. 

"Brother, thank you." Van drew back. 

"There is something else I have to tell you." Folken smiled at Van. 

"What is it brother?" Van's face had a look of innocent curiosity that reminded Folken of him as a five-year-old. 

"It's Willow, she's coming and…" 

'Wait, a minute, Willow, that's got to be his fiancée right?' Van grinned, 'who would have known.' He chuckled and appeared to be pondering the concept of his brother being engaged. 

"I'm going to meet her, I just wanted to make sure you knew." Folken gazed in on Hitomi, who sat reading with Tara. "You have no idea how much I envy you getting Hitomi back sooner that I got Willow back." 

"You envy ME?" Van seemed in shock. 

"Why not, you've managed to do everything I failed to do. You killed the dragon, became king, married and have a family. Not to mention earned and kept the confidence of the people. I never could have done it." 

"Folken… I…" 

"I have to go now Van." Van nodded and Folken walked inside. 

Hitomi and Tara were finished with their book and Tara was playing with some wooden blocks, stacking them up as high as she could. Folken smiled and patted Tara on top of her head. 

"Hitomi, you have done more good for Fanelia than you know. And I'm proud to call you my sister." He gently leaned over her and hugged her. "You are loved by so many people here." Folken left a small kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you Folken." Hitomi whispered. 

"I'll be right back Hitomi." Van kissed her softly and the two brothers left quietly. 

They walked down to the stables where they were accosted by the smell of fresh straw and sweet leather. 

"Folken, I…" 

"Don't worry Van, I'm happy with the life I have. Sometimes I just don't recognize all of my blessings." A slimed played on his lips, tugging at the corners of his lips and dipping crescent shaped dimples into his cheeks. 

"Good luck brother, take your time there's no rush everything is taken care of." Van clung to his brother for a moment, breathing in deeply as they embraced, at last, by some strange combination of events they finally felt like brothers. Like so many years ago. They parted and Folken mounted his horse fluidly; he could feel anticipation swelling in his chest. 

"I'll be back soon brother." Folken clicked his tongue and was soon heading out of site. Van watched him leave, memories floating before him, of when his brother had left to fight the dragon. A pang of fear and sorrow touched him for a moment but was gone as he heard Hitomi softly whisper to Tara. 

"It's okay honey, we love you." Van frowned as he realized Tara was crying in Hitomi's arms. 

"But Mommy, how come my mom didn't love me?" 

"Tara, your mom loved you very much, she knew she couldn't take care of you honey, and that's how your Daddy and me got to bring you here. We love you so much honey." Van sank down into a pile of fresh straw and just sat there, listening. For a moment, both of his girls were silent and he could see Hitomi holding Tara. 

"Then how come I can't become Queen when I grow up?" 

"Who told you that?" Hitomi was shocked and Van seethed silently 

"That boy that came with the duke today." 

Van was ready to throttle the Duke of Thoren, that man had come with all his pity to 'help Fanelia' But Van knew better, he just wanted to get on good terms with Van, he even wanted to suggest his son be betrothed to Tara, the thought disgusted Van. Consequently the duke and his son had left and been of no 'help' to any one. 

"Honey, you can't be Queen because Van and I aren't your biological parents." Hitomi sighed. 

"Okay…I love you Mommy." 

"I love you too honey." 

Van hadn't realized before how much energy this was taking from him. It had to be draining Hitomi as well. He'd already made up his mind what he needed to do, Escaflowne needed a rest and so did he. 

* * * 

Folken sped through the forest, not able to contain himself any longer, the sun was setting and he knew Willow would be landing just after midnight. Slowly but surely the sun's glowing dimmed from gold to vermilion and disappeared entirely, leaving the air a hazy gray as dark enveloped him and the road before him. 

He passed the town and continued on to where he would finally stop, about a mile away from it in the middle of a large meadow. This place wasn't far from the Austurian and Zaibach borders and he remembered it well, the road split off onto a path which he followed to the clearing that was now filled with wild flowers, just as it had been two years ago. It was all too familiar. 

He tied his horse to the nearest tree and waited with his back against its sturdy trunk, his eye's scanning the field and sky. Folken watched as the moons rose over the trees, bathing the area with the azure tones of moonlight. It wouldn't be long now, he sighed and felt every passing second as if it were and hour. 

* * * 

Van stood before Escaflowne, he knew what he had to do but some how he wished he would keep the connection he had with Hitomi, it was too special. Nevertheless, it had to be done; it would kill both of them if they kept it up. 

'Hitomi, I love you, don't worry this is for the best.' 

'Van? What's happening?' he could feel the groggy confusion in her voice as she woke up. 

'Just trust me Hitomi.' 

With that he reached into the large pink gem and pulled the energist from it and he felt himself withdrawing from both Escaflowne and Hitomi. The silence seemed frighteningly deafening but as he adjusted it was normal again. He swiftly walked back to the palace, leaving Escaflowne in the grove. 

When he got to his room he slowed and opened the door, and came in. Hitomi was sitting on the windowsill and the windows were open, allowing the evening breeze to float over her. 

"Hitomi… I…" 

"It had to be done Van. The connection ended, our baby… it all had to happen." Hitomi sounded foreboding but he knew better, she was just holding tightly to the one thread that would keep her composed. 

"I'm glad you understand honey." Van gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. They stood there like that for a while, Hitomi with her head over Van's heart and Van breathing in deeply the smell of her hair and the faint scent of strawberry shampoo that she loved so much. 

Van felt her teardrops on his chest and knew she was crying, it was a strange difference to the way he remembered holding her while she cried, remarkably, it reminded him of when he'd gone to earth to find her. 

Van gently tipped cupped her chin in his hand and tipped her face up. She closed her eyes and he kissed the tears away. 

"Don't worry Hitomi, things will turn out to be just perfect, I promise. We'll give the baby a monument in the grove okay? With mother and Father." His tears landed on her cheeks and mixed with her new ones. 

"But Van, what if we never…" She sobbed uncontrollably now, cling to Van as her last lifeline. 

"Oh, Hitomi," Van cooed softly. "We'll keep trying." He held her tightly, hoping to sooth her postpartum symptoms. The crying, the physical and emotional aches, her loss of sleep, it all pointed to the miscarriage. He knew how she ached to hold her baby, and knew the pain that had flared in her heart when the healer had told her she would need to use a breast pump. It wasn't an option, and it roused the deepest ache in him he'd ever had, more so than when she was back on the mystic moon. It all made him despise Dilandau even more. 

"Van, I love you." 

He melted at her soft murmur and held her tightly. 

"I promise you Hitomi, we'll have a child, an heir, I promise." 

Van cradled her and carried her over to their bed, the soft silk sheets enveloping her now much thinner form. She smiled up at him as he pulled the silk drapes closed around them. 

"I promise Hitomi." Van kissed her softly as he lay beside her and she turned her back to him so he could undo the snaps on the back of her gown… 

* * * 

She was a vision of beauty as she landed in the meadow, he'd been waiting for her for several hours and finally she had come. She landed delicately in the soft grass and he watched her from the shadows She twirled in circles, her blue gown accentuated by the moonlight that cascaded over her soft features. He golden hair shimmered as she spun, fully overjoyed at the fact that she was actually on Gaea. Folken grinned and crept up behind her as she stared at the sky. 

'So that's the mystic moon? My goodness, it looks a lot like earth, but then again since it really is… just in another dimension… how weird is that?' She sighed. "Where's Folken? He said he'd be here…" Her shoulders slumped at the thought of being forgotten and she nearly panicked. 'What if he couldn't wait for two more years? Oh no, please, anything but that…' 

Folken smirked and stretched out his wings, he tipped his wings forward and scooped Willow up into his arms she screeched but calmed down when she recognized the arms that were holding her. They soared high into the night sky and Folken simply grinned his face off. 

"Folken! Oh, Folken! I'm so excited! It's really Gaea!" she turned in his arms so she was facing him. 

"Of course it is." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled in response. "I love you." Those three words poured from his lips as tears slipped over his cheeks. The reality of her presence in his arms was more than he could handle. His voice betrayed every moment of pain and loneliness he'd faced over the past two years. 

Understanding and sorrow flashed in Willow's eyes and she wrapped her arms more tightly around him. "Oh Folken, I'm sorry, it must have felt like forever. I love you so much, you waited so long for me." Folken could feel her warm breath on his chest as she listened to his heart. She felt it's pace quicken and reached up to touch his cheek. 

Folken couldn't concentrate on flying this was too much he soared quickly back down to the clearing and 'fell' into the knee high flowers, taking Willow down with him. She giggled and gazed up to him bathed in the moonlight. 

Folken was in awe of her, she was just as gorgeous as he remembered her, her golden locks spilling over her shoulders and around her like moonbeams. "Oh, Willow, it's been so long." He sighed and pulled her into his arms. Tears spilled over his cheeks and she brushed them away. 

"Now stop that, I'm here now right?" 

Folken nodded and before she could say anything more his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss revealing everything he'd kept hidden inside for two tedious and arduous years. 

* * * 

Van watched Hitomi as she fell asleep, the traces of passion still running through his veins from moments before. He hummed softly as she drifted into peaceful sleep. For once things seemed as if they'd be all right. It had been years since he'd felt so at ease, he couldn't remember feeling like this since he was child. Hitomi wrapped herself around him in her sleep and he smiled, she was so perfect. He soon drifted to sleep as the breeze from the window caused the silver and white feathers that created a blanket around them to swirl in the air like small fairies of joy dancing to the silent song of the night.   


Fin   


A/N: That's all folks! Well, sorta, I still think I'll write an epilogue and there's still more to Weeping Willow and I also have transition fic planed AND I'm going to sit down and rewrite this from start to finish so… This is the end but, not really ^_~ Ja! 


	31. Epiloge

As Sure as the Dawn Epilogue An Escaflowne fan fiction by: Emilykn@attglobal.net Okay, It's the Epilogue! This is it and next month I'm taking the whole thing down and reposting it a couple chapters at a time. Oh yeah, more Allen bashing this time.  
  
*Part1* Folken and Willow spent the rest of the evening in the field. Folken told Willow about all that had happened over the past two years. When the sun rose over the tree tops Folken strapped Willow's bag onto his horse and swung himself up into the saddle Willow smiled as he pulled her up into the saddle in front of him. "Ready?" He asked playfully, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "As ready as you are," she smirked wiggling in his lap, torturing him with the sensation. A growl rose in his throat and he kissed her neck, just below her jaw line. She sucked in a sharp intake and Folken provoked his horse to a gallop, headed towards Fanelia. * * * Van and Hitomi stood in the grove with Yukari and James. Hitomi hugged Yukari and handed her the pendant. "But Hitomi, this is yours, I can't take this." She protested but Hitomi forced it into her hand. "No Yukari, I don't need it any more, besides, this way you can come back whenever you want to." Hitomi smiled at her friend. "All right, thank you!" Yukari gave her a last hug. Van shook James' hand warmly. "Don't hesitate to come back too James, you've become a great friend to me." "Of course Van, I'll miss you." James smiled and took Yukari's hand as she raised the pendant and they soared homeward in that all too familiar pillar of light. * * * Folken and Willow rode into Fanelia through the main streets and Folken pointed out all the major land marks of the city, noting what had been improve since the destruction. "See that street down there, with all the shops and restaurants?" He pointed to the right and she nodded. "That used to be the red light district of Fanelia, filled with brothels, bars and 'inns' that acted as both. When we rebuilt Van put restrictions on such things and now none of the brothels exist with in the city and the bars are required to have monthly inspections and maintain a liquor license." "That amazing Folken." "And look over to the left, see that park? It used to be the poorest neighborhood, a lot like the Ghettos back on earth, with falling down shacks and worse." "Wow, Folken this is wonderful!" "Fanelia isn't perfect but I think it's as close to perfect as any place can ever get." Folken smiled. "Folken, can we go home now? I'm just dying to see it, and meet everyone, especially Van and Hitomi!" Willow turn to give him a pleading look over her shoulder but instead got a passionate kiss. "Of course." Folken whispered and started quickly towards the palace. * * * Merle was starting to watch Tara on a more regular basis now; the two of them seem inseparable. Today they had climbed high in a tree, played in the river behind the palace and snuck cinnamon cookies from the kitchen. Now Merle had convinced Tara that a catnap in the sun was the perfect way to finish they're afternoon. So, they slept soundly through the late afternoon. It wasn't until they heard the commotion of Willow and Folken arriving that that they woke up. * * * Willow felt shy as her future brother and sister-in-law greeted her. Folken sensed her discomfort and gently put his left arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her right tightly around his waist. "It's really nice to meet both of you, Folken's told me so much about both of you, and your little girl, Tara. By the way, where is she?" Willow looked around, up to Folken and then back at Van and Hitomi. "She's with Merle, they've been playing all day and I think they were napping last I saw them." Hitomi smiled. "I guess I'd better find them, I need to get Tara ready for the ball tonight and." "Ball? Van, how come you didn't tell me about this?" Folken questioned. "Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you, it's your engagement ball combined with a celebration ball for the battle." Van smirked, his arm around his wife's shoulders similarly to Folken's around Willow. Folken chuckled and had the distinct urge to tackle his brother and tickle him mercilessly but refrained, for the moment, he'd have 'revenge' later. As if they knew they were being talked about Merle and Tara appeared in the doorway to Van's study. "Come on Tara, we have to get you ready for the ball." Hitomi gathered her daughter in her arms and was soon off down the hall. Merle bounded after them. Folken and Willow both headed for his rooms and lab, Leaving Van in his study.  
  
*Part2* "Folken, I don't think I have anything to wear to a ball I mean, I didn't really have much formal things to pack." Willow looked towards her feet, wondering just how well she would fit in to life here. "Don't worry about it, I had planned for you to need that sort of thing. It's amazing what one comes up with when they have two years to think about it." Folken grinned and lead her into the room adjacent to his, they were connected through a door in the far corner of the room. Willow sat on the bed and he pulled open the large wardrobe. "Close your eyes." She did and he rummaged through the multiple gowns and dresses. "Here we go, I think this will be perfect." He pulled out a deep purple gown with silver trim; it looked like something out of a fairytale with a large billowing skirt and low bust line. It was strapless but where the straps would have attached in the front a thin silk cape was clipped on with small silver dragons and hung down the length of the dress in the back. Willow gasped as he held it up for her to see. "Folken it's beautiful!" "I also believe there's a few other things you'll need." He grabbed a box out of the wardrobe as well and handed it to her. She opened it to find a pair of silver dress shoes, evening gloves, and a small box inside she found a platinum ring. It was actually a tiny dragon and in its mouth, it held a large diamond. "Oh my gosh, Folken you didn't have to do all of this!" "Yes I did, because I love you. The ring is your engagement ring, just to make it official." Folken grinned, keeping his right hand behind his back he kissed her gently until she seemed fairly incapacitated. Without breaking their kiss, he placed a silver tiara in her hair. He drew back and grinned. It was perfect. "Oh Folken, you amaze me." Willow whispered, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "I thought of everything my love." With that, he pulled out a white slip and corset. Willow looked at the corset quizzically and then decided to just go with it, besides, how bad could it be? * * * Meanwhile in the bowels of the castle, Dilandau woke up to find himself shackled to the wall of a rather dark and damp cell. A faint beam of sunlight streamed in from the ceiling at the angle of the light suggested it was late afternoon. "D***! How the hell did I get captured?" He rubbed forehead with his free hand and was relieved to find his diadem still there. He still had his uniform too, only his sword was missing from the belt that hung limply from his waist. "Man, I have headache!" Dilandau pulled his diadem off and massaged his temples, trying to remember how he'd gotten into this predicament. "Why does it seem so quiet?" He blinked as his mind cleared enough for him to recall the battle, and how it had ended. "It was that girl, Hitomi, why does she always get in my way!?" Dilandau growled. He frowned and picked up his diadem. Before placing it on his forehead, he noticed something attached to the inside of it. He pulled off what turned out to be a skeleton key, attached to it was a note. "Lord Dilandau, meet me outside the castle, during the celebration. I'll have your sword. Don't wait long after dark, I'll be gone by morning." He smiled, so not all was lost then. * * * Allen was fawning over Celena and she was getting sick of it. "Celena would you like something to drink? Is it too warm in here? Do you want me to open the window for you? Wouldn't you like to go for a walk? It's a lovely day outside. Why don't you come visit Merle with me? Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" It was getting obnoxious; he had even picked out her clothes this morning! "Allen, could you give me a moment alone please?" She finally asked, exasperated and craving a moment of privacy. "Are you sure? I'll be right outside if you need me." She'd practically had to shove him out the door. "I'll be fine brother, please go visit Van, he needs you more than I do." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Of course Celena, I'll do that if it will make you happy." "It will." Much to her relief, he left. * * * Van kissed Hitomi's cheek and wrapped his arms around her as she gazed at herself in the mirror it was just about time to head to the ball. "Van." "You look beautiful." He didn't wait for her to ask, it was obvious she wasn't feeling confident right now. "I love you." She leaned her head back on his chest and gazed up into his eyes. 'I just hope I can still be the wife you deserve,' She thought, knowing he wouldn't hear her. "I love you too." Van smiled. 'And you're more than I deserve.' Hitomi blinked. 'You heard me?' "Mm hm," 'I guess we still have our connection this way, although no where near as strong.' Van kissed her forehead. * * * Allen intruded on Celena's solitude, again. "The celebration ball is about to begin, I think you'll enjoy it but you don't have to come if you don't want to." "I think I'll just rest tonight, you go though." Allen nodded and with that, he'd finally left. I still don't know how I'm related to THAT. Celena pulled out the pair of black leather pants she'd been wearing when she and Dilandau had separated and the lilac undershirt as well. She softly patted the belt that hung on waist, adjusting to its weight there. "That's better," Celena sighed in relief to be out of that frilly thing. She made a point of hiding that ugly pink dress behind the dresser before climbing out of her window and down the trellis.  
  
*part3* Willow blushed a deep shade of crimson as she held onto the bedpost in her slip while Folken pulled the laces on her corset so tight that she though she would pass out. She sucked in another sharp breath sucking in her stomach again as he gave one last strong pull before tying it securely. "Thanks," she breathed, picking up her gown. Folken helped her into it and then left her to get ready himself. She put her hair up and applied some makeup to her face. Her pendant hung just over the rise of her breasts and she carefully placed the tiara in her hair. She slid her feet into her shoes and found they were really ballet slippers disguised. She shook her head in amazement and laced them up before pulling on her gloves, putting the ring on the outside. Folken tapped on her door and came in wearing a white suit, very similar to the uniform he'd worn to Van's wedding, only it had purple accents and silver snaps, and his side hung his sword. Willow blinked, this was too good to be true. "You look gorgeous prince charming." She smiled a blush coating her cheeks as she offered him her hand like he'd been teaching her too before they'd left. He took her hand loosely and left a barely there kiss on her knuckles. "And you look divine my love, shall we go to the ball?" Folken grinned and offered her his arm, which she took happily. "Lead on fair prince." They both chuckled at this. They headed up stairs and then down some corridors until Willow's head was spinning and she felt like she would be lost in this palace for the rest of her life. "Folken, where ARE we going, you're going to get me lost at this rate." She laughed merrily. "We're making an entrance, everyone will be there already except for us and Van and Hitomi so we're coming down the stairs elegantly, leaving everyone to wonder who lovely girl on the Prince of Fanelia's arm is." Folken chuckled, "Just like a fairytale come true." "You truly amaze me Folken," Willow gazed up at him with deep blue eyes filled with adoration. "I just know your dreams, my love, it's easy to amaze you when I know how to do it." Folken kissed the tip of her nose as they stopped just out of view from the top of the stairs. Below they could hear conversation floating up, from everyone below. "All right, are you ready?" Folken gazed down at her. Willow nodded and he squeezed her hand reassuringly before they headed down the stairs. Folken's plan had worked and everyone in the room was indeed wondering who this lovely woman was. The doorman announced them as they began to walk down the stairs. "Prince Folken escorting miss Willow." Everyone in the room noticed their entrance as they moved to the dinning room. It was a rather small celebration, only the nobles of Fanelia and the friends of the royal family had been invited and the nobles were still mingling in the ballroom. Willow was completely paranoid. She knew Folken intended to announce their engagement to everyone there but she had no idea how all of those nobles would take it. Would they insist she was unfit for royalty? Would they want Folken to call it off? What then? She nodded cordially and acknowledged the greetings from the nobles as what normally would have been a few seconds' walk took five minutes. "Here we are Willow," he whispered and guided her to her seat. He would sit next to her and next to him Van and Hitomi would sit at the head of the table. Across from Willow Dryden and Lona sat, talking quietly about something she couldn't quiet here. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wisp of long blonde hair, a patch of blue cloth and a pink kerchief. Allen sat next to her, she realized it was the heavenly knight the moment he did so; the long flowing hair was a dead give away. "Hello my lady Willow, it is a pleasure to meet you." Willow nearly gagged. Folken had told her about his. lifestyle, not to mention his ego. He had definitely understated both. "I am Allen Schezzar, the Heavenly." "Knight of Austuria, get over yourself." Willow smirked as she watched his face falter for a moment. Allen blanched, "It would seem my name has preceded me." He recovered. "I'm glad such beautiful young lady has heard of me." He took her hand and not quite kissed her knuckles. Willow couldn't help but gag this time. She turned towards him and slapped him curtly. He had been just about sitting but not quiet so he fell over backwards. Willow laughed at the awkwardness of it all and felt glad it was only this close group of friends who witnessed this. Lona applauded from across the table, laughing at the way Allen's feet were pigeon toed and sticking up just over space he had occupied moments before. Everyone else was laughing hysterically as well, even Allen, who was trying desperately to recover his wounded ego, was laughing. "That a girl! I like you already! By the way my name is Lona, I'm Dryden's fiancée." Lona smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Willow smiled and looked up at Folken. "Dryden, Lona, Allen, Millerna, Merle, I'd like you to meet Willow, my fiancée." Folken beamed. She gasped lightly as he pulled her into his arms apparently public affection was appropriate now. Everyone at the table was shocked, including Allen, who was just getting over his first shock and remained in his ridiculous position. Willow felt so alive, more alive than any other time in her life. Folken's tender embrace, which she had felt many time before was enough to make her tremble in his arms. A group of officials from the counsel sat at the table and Folken let her go. They sat and he gently nudged her chair closer to his so that the billowing folds of her dress fell slightly over his pressed pants and he tucked his ankle behind hers. Folken took her right hand in his left, caressing the soft hills and valleys of it with his thumb. A chill ran up one side of Willow's spine and down the other. She had the intense impulse to shiver but didn't. Goosebumps formed on her skin and he smiled at the reaction his simple touch was stirring in her. She looked into his eyes, pleading, almost begging. 'Either stop or get me out of here before I can't control myself.' She thought, trembling. 'Do you really want me to stop?' 'What the? How?. but.' 'Just as I thought, our thoughts and emotions are so in-tune and with the pendants that.' 'Whoa! This is awesome!' 'Mm hm, with the pendants we can communicate like this.' Willow smiled looked at her pendant to see in was glowing ever so slightly. Folken smiled and set her hand down. Everyone was accounted for and Allen had sat up all that was left was for Van and Hitomi to arrive. * * * Dilandau could hear the celebration beginning above him. The skeleton key had come in handy, he'd unlocked his wrist and now his door the guard outside had been little of a problem. It hadn't taken much to incapacitate him and now Dilandau followed the sounds until he was out of the dungeon and then he headed out of the palace the back way, climbing the wall the surrounded the inner gardens. He jumped down from the wall and approached the figure standing with their back to him * * * To Willow's relief Allen had moved down a seat and Merle sat next to her. She felt slightly nervous at the sight of the cat girl but relaxed when Merle smiled at her. "When'd you meet Folken I've never seen you before today and it would seem sudden that you're already engaged." Merle raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, it's a long story, let's just say, for now, that I helped him out when he was hurt after Dornkirk and we've spent a lot more time together than it looks like." Merle was still unsatisfied but resigned from debating the issue. Van and Hitomi appeared in the doorway and everyone stood.. Once they were seated the rest of the room followed suit and the atmosphere relaxed considerably. Willow still felt nervous, she was glad when the first course came She delved into the fresh salad doing her best to remember all the etiquette lessons Folken had given her. Folken and Van talked for some time and when the main course had been cleared and desert served with a glass of peach wine both brothers stood. Folken tapped lightly on his wineglass with his spoon and Van cleared his throat. "Guests, I thank you for celebrating with me tonight. Our victory earlier this week was indeed bittersweet, the shedding of blood is something Fanelia has all too much. Yet there is much to celebrate, the threat appears to be eliminated and our kingdom safe from harm. Still, there is much more to celebrate," Van nodded to Folken. "I believe my brother would like to be the one to share his good news with you." Van smiled and sat, watching as Folken took Willow's hand in his own and coaxed her to stand beside him. "Friends, and dignitaries, today is indeed a day of sorrow for our fallen soldiers. It is also a day of celebration and joy for our victory, but also for me and this lovely lady beside me. May I introduce, my fiancée, Willow." Folken brought Willow's hand to his lips and everyone at the table applauded. Gently Folken sat, steadying Willow as she nearly collapsed in his arms. * * * "I knew you'd come," Her voice was sultry and sweet in the warm summer evening as she faced away from Dilandau, gazing at the night sky. She took the extra sword from her belt and held it out, still not turning to look at him, although he knew all to well who she was. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave me," Dilandau crooned, taking his sword and sheathing it. "Of course not, how could I?" She turned and Dilandau saw an identical diadem resting on her brow, framed by her flaxen locks. For the first time in a long while he recognized just how beautiful she was, his mirror image. * * * Dinner quickly concluded and the first dance soon began. Willow and Folken were showered with congratulations and good wishes and dancing seemed to be the only way they could get a chance to breath. Folken took Willow into his arms and drifted out onto the floor, holding her tightly. He couldn't help but wonder how long they would wait for their wedding, to him it had already been four years and he was beginning to wish she had come back with him two years ago. Willow leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they danced to a slow waltz. Folken ran his fingers over her back under the cape and the folds of her dress hid just how close he was holding her to him. They felt so peaceful, Folken knew that even if the whole world were destroyed in a matter of weeks he wouldn't have minded. The dance ended another picked up where it had left off, before anyone had the chance to cut in he guided them out the door and into the garden, finding his favorite spot, a bench swing that hung from the branched of a larger oak tree. He sat and pulled Willow into his lap. She smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek, a blush evident on her cheeks in the pale moonlight. "I love you." She whispered, leaning her head in so their foreheads were touching, with her hands on either side of his face. "I missed you so much." He murmured, pulling her closer to him. "When are we getting married?" She asked softly, her breath dancing over his lips. "Soon." Folken grinned. "No wasting time hmm?" She teased him, tapping her fingers on the side of his face. "No, we've done enough of that." He grasped her chin in his left hand and tilted her head gently, meeting her lips with his own. * * * Van and Hitomi had also managed to leave the ball, only they'd gone to their room and were standing on the balcony. They watched as Folken and Willow glided into the garden below them. Hitomi smiled, "Van, I've never seen him so happy." "Neither have I Hitomi, neither have I." Van felt a rush of joy for his brother and finally was beginning to understand his distant moods. "Truly I never suspected that my brother could be in love. Now it makes sense, it truly explains him over the past two years. He has such strength, Hitomi, sometime I think he should have been king rather than me." Van sighed. "Van. don't think that, you're king and that's the way it is, you're the king Fanelia loves and deserves. I love you and you'll always be the best king there could ever be." Hitomi cuddled up against his chest and he kissed the top on her head. "Okay, I believe you." Van smiled and gazed up at the mystic moon. "Do you miss it there? I mean would you ever want to go back?" He asked softly. "Maybe for a visit, but this is my home now Van, Fanelia is my duty and you are my love, I could never leave either of them." She gazed up at him blew softly at the hair that fell in his face. He laughed and kissed her leading her back inside and to their bed. * * * Then ball ended and everyone drifted to their rooms, the sun would rise soon and tomorrow would be a lazy day. Allen looked in on Celena to see her sleeping form laying in the moonlight. He sat in the open windowsill and watched over her as she dreamed. With everyone to bed, the morning guard went to relieve the night guard from his duty guarding Dilandau. Instead, he found the night guard lying on the floor outside the open cell door. "Wake up you idiot! Barnabus! I told you not to drink that flask of liquor before you went on duty and now look what you're drinking's done! Dilandau has escaped!" He rolled Barnabus over to find he was dead. His face was frozen forever in grimace, his neck broken, and trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. The guard blanched and retched as his stomach did flip-flops. He ran for all he was worth to his superior who in turn ran to Van's room, barking orders for scout troops to scan the castle grounds and the city. * * * They heard the sirens and both acknowledged it was time to leave. "Come with me Dilandau, we won't be anyone's pawns for the rest of our lives." She knew he couldn't refuse. "What else can I do." He smiled and took her hand in his. They headed out over the fields and away from Fanelia, never looking back once. * * * Allen heard the sirens and he feared they would wake Celena. He wondered what they were for but decided to find out in a minute. He walked softly over the edge of her bed and sat with his back to her, gazing out the window as the sky began to lighten. * * * Van cursed whoever was banging on his door to hell as he pulled a pair of pants on. Hitomi was sitting up in bed, a sheet wrapped loosely around her form. He threw the door open and glowered at the man standing there. "What the hell is so all fired important that you have to interrupt my evening with my wife?!" Van seethed, his eyes adjusting to the light in the hall. "Sire, pardon me, I didn't know. had I known." "What is going on! Tell me now or you may not live to regret it!" The guard cowered a bit. "Spit it out already!" "S-sire! It-It's Dilandau he." "WHAT?!" Van grabbed his sword from its place near the wall and ran down the hall towards the dungeon. The guard followed after him and Hitomi blinked, processing what had just happened. He'd just left her in the middle of. She could hardly believe it. She pulled on a pair of clean clothes and her boots before tearing down the hall after Van and the guard. * * * Allen heard the footsteps tearing down the hallway and turned to check on Celena. "I love you sister." That's when he realized it, something wasn't right. He pulled the covers back to reveal several pillows in the place where his sister should have been. "CELENA!" Allen suddenly realized what was going on. 'No, she left with him, I knew she couldn't live without him!' * * * Van ran into the cell that had held Dilandau he looked around and found a piece of paper crumpled on the floor.He picked it up and flattened it. "Dilandau, meet me outside the castle, during the celebration. I'll have your sword. Don't wait long after dark, I'll be gone by morning. Love, Celena Ps: We're free now. " * * * Allen ran down the corridor after Hitomi and Van. His vision blurred as he was faced with the truth. She was gone, for good this time, with HIM.  
  
Van cursed his stomach was tied in knots and he fell to his knees Hitomi came up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She took the paper from his hands and sighed. Allen dashed in and she handed it to him, pulling Van into her arms. "It's okay Van, it's not your fault they chose this." Hitomi kissed his tears away. "But Hitomi, what if. what if he comes back?" "He won't don't you see. Van, they both felt trapped, Dilandau by Zaibach and Celena by Allen." Van looked over at Allen who was trembling, the note crumpled in his hand. "Allen, I." Allen's kneed gave way under him and he melted to floor sobbing. "It's all my fault, I. Now I've lost her for good, it's all my fault." Allen covered his face with his gloved hands and wept. Hitomi helped Van stand who in turn pulled Allen to his feet. "There was nothing you could have done, they were always one person, what would separating make different other than they'd have their own bodies. Allen, it was inevitable it would have happened sometime anyway." Hitomi put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." Allen smiled weakly. "Somehow, I knew it would happen, I just hoped I was wrong." He turned and walked away and towards his room. * * * Folken heard the sirens and quietly went to Willow's room to check on her, she seemed to be sleeping soundly but he knew better. He tugged the sheet back and crawled in beside her. She turned into his embrace and he smiled. "I love you." She murmured as he held her. "I love you too." He kissed her tenderly as the sirens died down and she drifted to sleep, with him following closely behind.  
  
*post epilogue* Folken let his kiss linger on Willow's lips before taking her hand and rushing happily down the aisle. They were showered with confetti as he mounted his horse and pulled her up in his lap, careful of her long white train. He kissed her again and they took off towards the palace, still being nearly drowned in the colorful paper. Willow couldn't keep from laughing when they finally got inside the palace gates, away from the confetti but covered from head to toe in it. She shook her head resulting in a snowstorm of color. Folken laughed so hard he though he was going to fall over but instead he pulled his new bride into his arms. "Oh Willow, I'm never going to let you go again." He sighed, breathing in deeply of her golden locks. "I don't want you too." She grinned and reached her arms around his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss. Dryden and Lona were also covered in confetti but they hadn't made it out as quickly. Dryden winked at Lona and mouthed "One.Two. Three." "NOW!" Willow and Folken broke apart to be covered in even more confetti. The four newlyweds laughed hysterically and gathered what little confetti they could off of each other's gowns and suits to hurl at the others. Hitomi and Van both watched from the gate to the Palace grounds, grinning as they watch both women in their wedding gowns and both men in their uniforms showering each other in little rainbow colored pieces of paper. Merle and Tara bounded by, with handfuls of the paper rainbows, which they periodically tossed at each other, running in circles around the courtyard. They were followed closely by Lenix, a handsome cat-guy and Chi (short for Charles) a cute little boy who looked as if he could be Tara's twin. Van put his arm around Hitomi's waist. "It's perfect Van." She smiled and looked up at him. He kissed her nose. "Of course it is." Allen and Millerna came up behind them, smiling as well. Allen had his arm around her shoulders and she had hers around his waist. A ring on her left ring finger caught the sunlight as she and her fiancé joined in watching the confetti fight.  
  
* * * Dilandau and Celena stood on the cliffs surrounding Fanelia. "I hope brother is happy." Celena murmured as they watched the festivities below. "You know he is." Dilandau put his arm around Celena. "Do you still want revenge on Van?" She asked. "I already got it, he lost his child. That's worse than death. Although if I ever get the chance I'll still kill him" He grinned down at her. "But, I have you, I can't ask for much more." "What about world domination?" She asked with a smirk. "Well, that too." He kissed her cheek lightly "So you haven't gone all soft on me then?" "ME? SOFT? Ha ha ha! Not on your life, girl, not on your life."  
  
A/N Okay everyone, that's it for As Sure as the Dawn! Wow it seems like it's been forever since I started this!  
  
Thank You: Amanda: for getting me on my Esca-kick and helping me with my writing, I wouldn't be here today without you! Char: for always cheering me up with your e-mails you've got to be my most devoted reader and on-line friend ever! Zach: I'm going to make you come read this thank you note! Anyways, thank you for all your inspiration, truly I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as you. No one has ever understood and loved me like you did and for that I'm forever indebted to you. All my devoted readers!: Although I don't have the time or brain power to mention everyone who deserves to be mentioned So many of you have kept me going. Your ahem 'encouragement' to keep writing *cough*threats on my life*cough* helped me through some low points. 


End file.
